A New Beginning: Part 1 A Shadow Forms
by Lavi girl
Summary: Exorcists and Alchemists. Noah and Homonculus. A war for an unknown reason. Trouble lies around every corner. What would happen if your favorite D. Gray-Man and Fullmetal Alchemist characters joined forces to fight. Along their journey they face many enemies and make new friends (Warning there is some language and some parts that might creep you out)
1. Chapter 1

Hey LaviGirl here! This is chapter one of "A New Beginning" I am co-writing this story with my friend RainbowFlower01! Here is a short message from her

Welcome to "A New Beginning" This is a crossover of D. Gray-Man and Fullmetal Alchemist with a tiny bit of Black Butler, RWBY, and Inuyasha in later chapters. There is also a touch of our own characters and concepts. In this story you will see joy, laughter, sorrow, anger and horror. As you get deeper into the story the plot may become complicated, so if you have trouble understanding anything don't be afraid to message LaviGirl or myself. I hope you enjoy this story. Have fun! ~RainbowFlower01

Please Enjoy and review if you want to!

* * *

Edward: what are you laughing about?

Lavi: just you

Edward: why?

Lavi: cause your funny, beansprout

Edward: what did you just call me?!

Lavi: that's the reaction I was waiting for!

Edward: you think this is a game?!

Lavi: No! It's just that you and my *pauses* comrade Allen are about the same height and that's the name Yu calls him.

Edward: who?

Lavi: Yu Kanda, oh no. Ah Kanda, no not again!

Kanda: you little!

Edward: Who you calling little?!

Komui: hello there, sorry about that, Kanda hates when people call him by his first name. Lenalee, my sweet sister, please stop Kanda before he kills Bookman Jr.

Edward: ok, my name's Edward Elric. You probably heard of me, the fullmetal alchemist

Komui: ah, yes, I have heard of you, now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do *runs off* *in the distance* I'm coming Sir Komlin!

Edward: sir Komlin?

Lavi: yeah that's his robot

Edward: robot, ppft, there's no such thing

Lavi: yeah, there is

Edward: sure, along with magical horses

Lavi: ha. I have a question for you. Have you ever heard of Akuma?

Edward: no, what is that?

Lavi: demons, souls trapped in someone else's body

Edward: oh?

Lavi: yeah *in quiet voice* like your brother

Edward: how do you know about that?!

Lavi: I'm the successor to the Bookman Clan. I know the secret history from hundreds of years, the history you will never know.

Edward: who are you really, do you have a name?

Lavi: my name is Lavi

Edward: Lavi huh, why is your hair so red, did you die it or something?

Lavi: no, I was born with it. It's just gotten redder since birth

Edward: really *seems fascinated*

Lavi: yeah, it's not a long as yours though

Edward: well, I never have time to cut it

Lavi: ha

Edward: so you know EVERYTHING about me?

Lavi: sure do. You have a younger brother names Alphonse Elric, a late mother named Trisha Elric and a late father named Van Hohenheim

Edward: wow, that's creepy

Lavi: do you want to know more?

Edward: no, no. that's fine

Lavi: okay, your loss. Just remember if there is anything you need to know, just ask me

Edward: wait, do you know my future or something? *Eyes widen*

Lavi: no, no, no. just the past and the present. I'm recording this conversation as we speak

Edward: what?! Are you writing everything down?

Lavi: no, not writing, memorizing. I have a photographic memory; I have to in order to be a Bookman

Edward: okay? So what did I just say?

Lavi: what?! Are you writing everything down?" exact words

Edward: *smirks* okay *recites the periodic table*

Lavi: *silent*

Edward: *smirks*

Lavi: you think that's good, give me a war, any war.

Edward: a… war? What do you mean?

Lavi: history is full of wars

Edward: why do you want me to say a war?

Lavi: what wars did you learn about in school, was there anything you ever wondered about?

Edward: not really

Lavi: huh

Edward: *silent*

Lavi: so, you think you know all you want eh?

Edward: yes *clinches his automail*

Lavi: something wrong?

Edward: n-no

Lavi: tell me

Edward: *looks down with sorrowful eyes* never mind

Lavi: please, tell me

Edward: you will never understand the horrid world I've been through, now leave it be!

Lavi: yes, I do! You think I don't know pain, I know more than you can ever imagine!

Edward: *grabs him by the shirt* have you ever had to sacrifice your own brother's life *let's go* you don't want to go through that

Lavi: but you got him back!

Edward: *tear falls down his cheek* you just don't get it. You don't get it!

Lavi: then tell me

Edward: you really want to know?

Lavi: yes. Please

Edward: he doesn't have much time left and if I don't get his body back, he'll be gone to me forever

Lavi: then fight for it. Use that arm of your and get his body back!

Edward: *lifts his head up* right

Lavi: *smiles* you can do it

Edward: *smiles back*

Lavi: you want to get some food, I'm starving

Edward: yeah

Lavi: *smiles* come on then

Edward: right

Lavi: *goes to Jerry* hey Jerry, this is Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist

Edward: hey

Jerry: what can I get you to eat?

Edward: I guess I'll just have some roman

Jerry: sure thing and for you Lavi?

Lavi: yakinku, please

Jerry: here you go!

Lavi: thank you!

Winry: Ed?!

Edward: oh no

Lavi: STIRKE!

Edward: quick, hide me

Lavi: ok?

Edward: don't just stand there, hide before you get hurt

Winry: Ed!

Edward: oh dear *all the color drains from his face*

Winry: Ed?

Edward: uh *gulps* y-yes Winry

Winry: you didn't tell me you were visiting the Black Order. Oh, all the weapons, ahhh *fangirls*

Lavi: is she ok?

Edward: Winry does this a lot. Winry, how do you know about the Black Order?

Winry: oh, by way of Al. Armstrong came over and scared your whereabouts out of him

Edward: what?

Winry: yeah, I think he's somewhere around here

Armstrong: *talking to a crowd* this was passed down the Armstrong family for generations!

Lavi: who is that guy?

Edward: Armstrong. Just ignore him

Armstrong: watch my muscles work!

Lavi: that guy's nuts

Edward: just please ignore him *face palm* I wonder where Alphonse is

Lavi: ok, looking for your brother? I can help

Edward: okay, thanks

Lavi: where do you think he might be?

Edward: knowing him he might be taking care of a stray cat

Lavi: haha

Edward: yeah

Lavi: let's see hmmmm. Did he come with you to headquarters?

Edward:*smiles nervously* I don't exactly remember

Lavi: don't worry, Allen is always getting lost

Edward: Allen? He's one of your comrades, right?

Lavi: yeah *pauses* comrade *stares into distance with sober look on his face*

Edward: what's wrong?

Lavi: huh? *snaps back to reality* oh just remembering something

Edward: okay, well let's go

Lavi: sure, where do you want to start?

Edward: maybe in town

Lavi: ok, but just to let you know, if you see anything out of the ordinary, let me know. Ok?

Edward: okay

Lavi: we can take a boat up the channel to the dock

Edward: right

*down at the underground river*

Bookman: Lavi, where are you going?

Lavi: I'm taking Ed here into town to look for his brother *in a whisper* and I'll record on the way

Edward: I can hear you, you know

Lavi: *freezes then turns around with a nervous smile* well, you know I would get in trouble if I didn't do my job for the old panda

Bookman: Panda! *slaps Lavi while looking like a panda*

Edward: *rolls eyes*

Bookman: *pulls Lavi in close so Ed won't hear* remember you are the successor to the Bookman Clan and nothing more, don't forget your place, Lavi

Edward: well aren't you two just friendly

Lavi: *climbs into the boat and starts rowing* yeah, but he's basically the only father I've ever known. I started following him when I was six

Edward: my father never cared about us. That idiot, he left us right before our mother died

Lavi: oh, I don't really remember my parents. My head is so full of history. Bookman is pretty much my father

Edward: that must stink

Lavi: not really

Edward: forgetting your past and all

Lavi: I never forgot my past; I just choose not to remember it

Edward: oh, okay then. Just like… never mind

Lavi: no, what is it?

Edward: nothing

Lavi: please tell me

Edward: you obviously know my past so there's no use

Lavi: not all of it, there are still somethings that I don't know

Edward: *shakes his head* I don't want to remember my past that's all

Lavi: you're not along there. We all have our ghosts *stares ahead* some more then others

Edward: yeah

Lavi: so why don't you tell me one of yours. I won't tell anyone else

Edward: I'd rather not talk about it not now anyways

Lavi: alright. We still have a while to go, but let's not do it in silence

Edward: why?

Lavi: I can't stand silence, reminds me of a time when I was a kid

Edward: okay then

Lavi: so, what do you want to talk about?

Edward: anything you want I guess

Lavi: ok, I know you don't want to talk about your past, but do you have any happy memories?

Edward: well *smiles evilly and starts laughing*

Lavi: what's so funny?

Edward: oh nothing. Just me getting back at Mustang

Lavi: who's Mustang?

Edward: he's a *coughs* companion of mine

Lavi: oh, tell me more

Edward: right after you tell me more about Allen

Lavi: oh that guy!

Allen: *runs up to Lavi panting like crazy* Lavi, I've been looking all over the place for you!

Lavi: Allen! *ties rope around dock post* what are you doing here?

Allen: Komui wants you for some reason. Come on

Lavi: alright. Ed, what are you gonna do?

Edward: I'll go ahead. Don't worry

Lavi: alright, just be careful, you never know what you will find

Edward: right

Lavi: see you soon. Allen let's head back. I'll leave the boat here for you Ed

Edward: Ok thanks

Allen: let's go

Lavi: right behind you *runs after him*

Allen: we're here

Random Exorcist: you're looking for Komui. He just left to work on Sir Komlin

Allen: *sighs*

Lavi: great, now we'll never get to talk to him!

Allen: um Lavi? There's something huge behind you

Lavi: *turns around then freezes* Sir Komlin

Komui: Sire Komlin destroy! Ha ah haha

Lavi: oh no!

Random Finder: run for it!

Allen: *runs*

Lavi: Komui what's gotten into you?!

Komui: hahahahaha

Sir Komlin: *punches the ground*

Lavi: *pulls hammer from slit on pant leg* Big Hammer Little Hammer grow, grow, grow!

Komlin: hm ahhh

Lavi: fire seal! *slams ground and fire seal activates. A snake made of fire swallows Komui and Sir Komlin* take that Komui!

Komui: what happened *rubs head*

Lavi: *stops fire seal* are you ok?

Komui: where's Lenalee?

Lavi: huh?

Komui: please tell me where my dear Lenalee went *cries like crazy*

Lavi: don't you remember. She left on a mission

Komui: what no?

Lavi: yeah, are you sure you're ok?

Komui: yeah I'm fine

Lavi: are you sure?

Komui: yeah I'm fine

Lavi: then why did you attack us?

Komui: well I can't help it if I want to have some fun from time to time *frowns and sighs*

Allen: fun: you almost killed us!

Lavi: yeah, crazy man. What made you go crazy like that?

Komui: I don't know I just want to see Lenalee again! Oh my Lenalee my sweet I'm coming for you! *runs off*

Lavi: is that normal?

Allen: definitely not

Lavi: then something is wrong

Allen: maybe for a normal person but not for Komui. He'll be fine

Lavi: probably. I wonder how Edward is doing

Allen: are you okay? You have seemed a little bit off lately

Lavi: I'm fine *in angry tone*

Edward: finally land. Darn it Mustang what are you doing here?

Mustang: Fullmetal

Edward: *angrily sighs* what do you want?

Mustang: to know where you've been

Edward: save me the speech why are you really here?

Mustang: Pride

Edward: what about him?

Mustang: he's back

Edward: wha what?! How?!

Mustang: I'm not sure, but we are going to need your help, and anyone else you can find

Edward: well I'm currently trying to find Al but I did meet someone named Lavi

Mustang: Al…

Edward: what is it?

Mustang: I hate to be the one to tell you this but…

Edward: spit it out

Mustang: your brother is missing

Edward: what!

Mustang: we lost contact with him yesterday and not jsut him but with every other alchemist except you and me

Edward: let me past

Mustang: No! We can't risk losing you as well

Edward: what about finding the lieutenant. Don't you want to find her? The real Mustang would. Show yourself Envy!

Mustang: *smirks* you figured it out. *changes into Envy* wow, that was fast

Edward: *claps and strikes alchemy*

Envy: if you kill me you will never see your brother again

Edward: *eyes widen* you know where he is?

Envy: yes. Along with every other alchemist, and soon we will have your red haired friend as well

Edward: how do you know about him?!

Envy: does this form look familiar *transforms into Komui, then back again*

Edward: yes, but how?!

Envy: NEVER underestimate the homunculus!

Edward: *takes a deep breath* take me to my brother

Envy: are you sure you want to do that?

Edward: *closes eyes then opens them, determined look on his face* yes

Envy: *smirks* alright, follow me and no funny business or I will personally kill your brother, while looking like you!

Edward: fine. You don't have my brother, do you?

Envy: oh, we have him alright

Edward: you better

Allen: I have a feeling we should go back to check on Edward

Lavi: You can go ahead, I'll stay here

Allen: Lavi, I'll need your help, he may be in trouble with all those akuma about

Lavi: all right

Allen: are you ok?

Lavi: I'm fine!

Allen: what's wrong, did I make you mad or something?

Lavi: no, it's just….

Allen: what?

Lavi: I don't know if I can

Allen: why?

Lavi: *in quiet voice* the Bookman Clan

Allen: what? Why have you been so secretive lately?

Lavi: Bookman aren't allowed to form attachments ok and I can't risk it

Allen: what are you talking about?

Lavi: I can't risk being caught by the Noah, not again

Allen: what are you talking about, tell me!

Lavi: there are two sides to me Allen. The one you see now and the other one, the one I don't like, my true Bookman side, the one that follows every rule of the Bookman Clan, the one who believes that humans are just ink on paper.

Allen: I don't think that's true then, that you would think of yourself like that!

Lavi: It's the truth, and the story only gets worse from here. Just a few months ago I was on a mission with Bookman and a few others, during a fight, I lost contact with my team, while trying to find them, I ran into Tyki Mikk. He taunted me about my true Bookman side and my role as an exorcist. With my attention on him, I didn't notice someone creep up behind me until I saw his shadow above me. I don't know who it was, but it wasn't a Noah.

Allen: than what was it, an akuma?

Lavi: No. it wasn't. when I finally woke up I was able to tell that I hadn't been moved, but I knew something was wrong, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move and I couldn't see, I felt helpless but I could still hear. I heard Tyki Mikk say that I was going to die and that I would no longer get in their way.

Allen: I-I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you Lavi

Lavi: There was nothing you could have done. I didn't know what was going on, but Bookman found me, and he used his Innocence to heal me and because of him I made a full recovery

Allen: well, I'm glad about that

Lavi: yeah, but I was so out of it, and now Ed is out there, alone. I'm scared they will get him, but what will happen if they see me?! They think I'm dead!

Allen: It'll be fine, I will be by there with you this time.

Lavi: thank you Allen

Gluttony: Lust? Can I eat them, they look so good!

Lust: just the red haired one, we must take him to Pride!

Gluttony: FOOD! *launches himself towards Lavi*

Random finder: Mister Lavi, look out!

Lavi: huh? *looks up, than rolls out of the way* what the heck is that thing?!

Allen: Innocence, activate!

Gluttony: ow, that hurt

Lavi: Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow!

Gluttony: I don't want to die, not again.

Lavi: who are you?!

Gluttony: *sticks finger in mouth* I'm Gluttony *smiles creepily* and I'm going to eat you!

Lavi: *gasps, then freezes. A scared look crosses his face, like he is realizing something horrible*

Allen: what is it?!

Lavi: it's him, the one who attacked me. I remember his shadowing falling over me!

Gluttony: you… again?

Lavi: is he alone? Are there others around here?!

Allen: not that I know of. My eye hasn't picked up any akuma and I don't see the Noah anywhere.

Lavi: that's it! Allen, your eye can detect akuma and its not, and we all know what the Noah look like, but I don't think this guy is either! He must be something else!

Allen: like what?!

Lavi: I'm not sure, maybe Edward would know!

Lust: Edward?! Gluttony, eat him!

Gluttony: *wounds disappear* time to eat!

Lavi: how did he do that?!

Allen: I have no idea!

Lavi: what's he doing?!

Gluttony: *launches himself again*

Lavi: run!

Allen: ahhh! *runs*

Lavi: *trips backwards over a fallen pole*

Gluttony: *bites into Lavi's left arm*

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: ahhh, dam it! Let go you monster!

Gluttony: Mmmm, yummy

Lavi: *breathing hard* my head feels fuzzy, I'm losing my consciousness. *weakly* Allen, run!

Allen: stay with me Lavi! Lavi!

Lavi: *weakly* Allen, Allen, All…en *head falls sideways*

* * *

Oh no! Poor Lavi! What's gonna happen to him now! And what about Ed?!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review!

~LaviGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Lust: well done Gluttony, now swallow him, so we can take him to Pride!

Gluttony: *swallows Lavi in his advanced form*

Random finder: Mister Lavi!

Bookman: *arrives in time to see Lavi get swallowed" Lavi!

Allen: *falls to the ground with tears in his eyes*

Bookman: Allen?

Allen: he can't be gone, can he?

Bookman: I'm not sure

Allen: *tear falls down his cheek* no…No…NO!

Gluttony: okay Lust, all done

Lust: good, now let's go

Gluttony: *leaves*

Lust: So long Exorcist!

Allen: *gets up and runs after them"

Bookman: Allen! Don't!

Allen: I have to, there might be a chance he's still alive in there

Bookman: you don't know what you're up against. I have no record of who or what that thing is!

Allen: then there is still a chance

Bookman: no!

Allen: *runs after Lust*

Bookman: Allen! *runs after Allen*

Allen: *catches up to Lust and Gluttony* Give Lavi Back! *strikes Gluttony*

Gluttony: ouch

Lust: you pathetic boy. You really think you can defeat us?!

Allen: Give Him Back!

Lust: *strikes Allen with her nail things in his right arm*

Allen: ahhh!

Lust: *smirks*

Gluttony: can I eat him?

Lust: no!

Gluttony: aww. Why not?!

Lust: because we have what we came for!

Gluttony: but I'm still hungry

*a spark of fire appears and a circle made of fire surrounds everyone*

Allen: huh?

Lust: Mustang! How did you escape?!

Gluttony: more food?

Lust: yes, him you can eat

Gluttony: *launches himself at Mustang*

Mustang: *burns his face*

Gluttony: I don't want to die again. I hate dying

Lust: *uses nail things to pin Mustang's arms* now eat him!

Gluttony: *launches himself again*

Bookman: *uses Innocence to stop Gluttony*

Gluttony" *falls down* ouch

Bookman: *runs up to the fire circle* Allen Run!

Allen: No, I won't!

Bookman: why?!

Allen: I just know he's still alive in there

Bookman: you idiot!

Gluttony: *swallows everyone in sight, including Lust*

Allen: w-where am I?

Lavi: who knows

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: hey

Allen: Lavi, I'm so glad you're alive!

Lavi: yeah, I'm alive, but in a lot of pain

Allen: me too

Lavi: what happened to your arm?!

Allen: hmm? Ahhh! I don't really know

Lavi: ok, what happened after I got swallowed?

Allen: *tells him*

Lavi: wow. Did anyone else come here with you?

Allen: well, there's Bookman and Mustang

Lavi: Bookman is here?! Where?!

Allen: I'm not sure

Lavi: I need him

Allen: I'll try to find him and bring him to you

Lavi: thank you Allen*lies down and holds his left arm*

Allen: right! *runs off* Bookman!

Bookman: Allen?! Over here!

Allen: Bookman!

Bookman: Allen, thank goodness you're ok

Allen: yeah. Lavi is as well. He wants to see you!

Bookman: take me to him!

Allen: right! *runs back to Lavi* come on Lavi

Lavi: *opens his eyes and says weakly* Old Man

Allen: here he is

Bookman: what happened to you?!

Lavi: not really sure, Allen, can you help me explain?

Allen: well, he kind of did get bitten by a monster

Lavi: I felt myself losing consciousness then I guess I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here. Allen what happened after I blacked out?

Allen: *tells him* I think we are inside that monster's stomach

Lavi: how did we get here, I don't really remember anything

Allen: well the monster turned more gruesome and swallowed us all

Lavi: *breathing heavily* how do we get out *tries to move arm* ahhh

Allen: hey, take it easy!

Lavi: I can't, I want to help you guys get out of here, ahhh *starts panting and beads of sweat appear on his forehead*

Allen: hey, don't push yourself!

Lavi: hey, Gramps, can you heal me?

Bookman: I can try. Allen, help me move his arm, carefully!

Allen: right! *starts moving Lavi's arm*

Lavi: ahhh! Stop it! Please stop!

Allen: oh, okay

Bookman: no, we have to more his arm off to the side, that way I can look at it better, just hang in there Lavi!

Allen: *tries again* It'll be okay

Lavi: *blacks out from the pain*

Allen: oh no

Bookman: Lavi! Lavi! No, come on Allen, as carefully as you can rip of his shirt sleeve

Allen: right

Bookman: thank you. Alright *puts hands on Lavi's arm and uses his Innocence to stop the bleeding and close the wound* It's done, but I can't heal it perfectly. If we don't get out soon and treat it, he may lose his arm!

Allen: there must be a way!

Lavi: *moans in his sleep*

Bookman: I don't know, maybe one of the others does!

Allen: of course, the one who he calls Lust!

Lavi: *slightly opens his eyes* Allen *blacks out again*

Allen: don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here!

Bookman: go find her, I'll watch over Lavi

Allen: right. *runs off* Lust, I know you're out there

Lust: who are you, and how do you know my name?!

Allen: my name is Allen Walker and I heard someone call you that. Now tell me how to get out!

Lust: just wait, Allen Walker, soon we will meet with Pride, and he will get us out!

Allen: there's no time, my friend is going to die!

Lust: the red haired boy?!

Allen: Yes

Lust: he can't die. *screams into the sky* Gluttony, get us to Pride as quick as you can. NOW!

Gluttony: hmm, okay

Allen: he can hear you?

Lust: yes, he is basically my pet!

Lavi: *awake now* Gramps, I don't know how much more I can take

Bookman: hang in there. Hurry Allen, please hurry!

Pride: what is it Gluttony?

Gluttony: I swallowed Lust

Pride: *uses his shadows' to open up Gluttony and everyone is spit out*

Pride: try not to do that again

Gluttony: ahhh

Lavi: ugh

Gluttony: *wounds heal*

Bookman: *stands up* where are we?

Pride: *smirks* you're back outside

Bookman: who are you?!

Pride: my name is Selim Bradley please, come with me

Bookman: wait, Allen are you ok?

Allen: ugh, I'm fine

Bookman: what about Lavi?!

Allen: I'm not sure. Wasn't Mustang with us?

Bookman: Mustang?

Allen: yeah, I think that was his name.

Bookman: I'm not sure.

Lust: he was taken somewhere else, while you weren't looking!

Pride: forget about him and follow me. All of you!

Bookman: not without Lavi!

Pride: then bring him. He will be of much use to us!

Lavi: *weakly* Allen, what's going on?

Allen: I'm not sure. Can you walk?

Lavi: I can't move. I'm sorry

Allen: I'll carry you then.

Lavi: Thank You

Allen: *carries Lavi, piggy back style * okay we're going

Pride: glad you came through, follow me

Bookman: where are you taking us?!

Pride: you will see. Lust, what did I tell you about the red haired boy?!

Lust: mnnn

Pride: Gluttony was not supposed to swallow him!

Lust: how else were we supposed to get him here?!

Pride: carry him?

Lavi: ugh, when I get my strength back, you are so toast!

Pride: *smiles* hurry, Father is waiting for us!

Lavi: *growls*

Allen: something wrong Lavi?

Lavi: I don't trust him

Allen: neither do I

Lavi: I wish I could walk

Allen: it's ok

Lavi: I hate being a burden

Allen: you're fine. I can handle it. *smiles*

Lavi: *smiles* thank you Allen

Bookman: Lavi, how are you feeling?

Allen: he's fine, just a little weak

Lavi: and my arm feels like it's on fire

Allen: *looks at Lavi's arm around his neck* I can't see any wound

Lavi: it still hurts

Allen: I wish Miranda was here

Bookman: I did everything I could to close the wound, but it still needs to be treated

Allen: I guess it just needs time

Envy: *meets up with everyone with Edward now in his arms* well, if it isn't the red haired one and his friend

Lavi: Ed!

Allen: Lavi, you need to rest

Lavi: No! What did you do to Ed?!

Envy: he's just taking a little nap *smirks*

Lavi: *growls, then tries to climb off of Allen's back*

Allen: stop

Lavi: *gives up trying and starts panting* Ed

Envy: it's no use. But of course you of all people would know that, Bookman

Lavi: old man, what's he talking about.

Bookman: *stone faced* I have no idea

Envy: you don't remember me? You were the person who tried to bring me back, weren't you?

Lavi: what?!

Envy: father

Bookman: you've changed since I last saw you, Envy!

Envy: you don't have to call me by that name

Bookman: Cole

Envy: that's it

Lavi: you lied to me! You said you didn't know what happened to your last apprentice

Envy: *smirks, than puts down Edward. Walks over to Bookman and hugs him* I've missed you dad

Lavi: *lock of shock appears on his face* Gramps?!

Envy: *actual tear falls down his face*

Bookman: hello son

Lavi: what's going on?!

Envy: you know it's not too late for me to take his place

Lavi: Allen, put me down

Allen: No, I can't

Lavi: please

Allen: No!

Lavi: just do it

Allen: *takes deep breathe* fine *lets Lavi climb off his back*

Lavi: *takes a step forward then falls down on one knee*

Allen: Lavi

Bookman: Lavi *takes a step towards Lavi and tries to help him up*

Lavi: don't touch me!

Envy: you can be really hypocritical, dad

Bookman: Lavi, are you ok?

Lavi: just leave me alone. I don't need your help!

Allen:!

Lavi: Allen, is Ed alright?

Edward: *vision is blurred, opens his eyes then closes them*

Lavi: *walks over to Ed* are you alright?

Edward: *groans*

Lavi: Ed, please wake up

Edward: I'm awake

Lavi: thank goodness. What happened to you?!

Edward: *mumbles*

Lavi: speak up you shrimp!

Edward: who you calling shrimp *throws shoe at him, then feels faint*

Lavi: that got your attention *smiles* are you ok

Edward: what do you mean; OF course I'm not ok!

Lavi: you're ok enough to yell and get mad, so you will be fine

Envy: we must hurry to father

Lavi: *turns around and throws Ed's shoe at him*

Envy: why you little…

Pride: *stabs Bookman with his shadows*

Envy: *gasps* dad

Lavi: Bookman! NO! *runs to Bookman* hang in there

Envy: get away from him

Lavi: No! You can't tell me what to do!

Envy: red haired brat, get out of my way *takes out a Philosopher's Stone and heals Bookman*

Ed: *eyes widen* a stone!

Lavi: Bookman!

Pride: come now, let's go

Lavi: *runs up to Pride and punches him in the face*

Pride: *shadows grab Lavi by the wrist and slam him to the ground*

Lavi: *kicks out and trips Pride*

Pride: *smirks*

Lavi: *pulls out hammer* Fire Seal!

Pride: it's no use fighting. You know the poison is getting to you!

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: *inside snake of fire with Pride* I. Don't. Care!

Allen: Lavi!

Envy: you brat, come out and face me!

Lavi: *stops fire seal and turns around to face Envy*

Envy: *as Bookman* what are you doing Lavi?!

Lavi; *takes a step backwards*

Envy: *as Bookman* you will never succeed in becoming a Bookman. Heaven Compass!

Lavi: combo seal. Fire of the Heavens!

Envy: *as Edward* idiot, what are you doing?!

Lavi: *shuts his eyes* I can win if I don't rely on my eyes!

Edward: Lavi! Please, stop this!

Lavi: shut up! All of you!

Allen: !

Pride: *uses shadows to grab Lavi's jacket and starts dragging him*

Lavi: *opens his eyes*

Pride: let's go we can stall no longer

Envy: but I was just starting to have fun *picks up Edward*

Lavi: you monster!

Allen: *follows them* Lavi, are you okay?

Envy: me, why am I a monster?

Lavi: *growls*

Allen: Lavi?

Lavi: I'm fine!

Allen: *looks hurt than smiles* it'll be alright

Lavi: I'm sorry Allen

Allen: I'm fine, really

Lavi: thank you for looking out for me *says to Pride* I can walk, you know!

Pride: no you can't

Lavi: yes *says angrily* I can

Pride: stop acting like a child

Lavi: look who's talking

Pride: *rolls eyes*

Lavi: *smirks* where are we going?

Pride: you'll see

Lavi: why do you keep saying that?!

*they all stop in front of a building*

Pride: why do you keep asking?

Envy* opens the door*

*they all walk down a flight of stairs*

Lavi: mind letting go for a bit? I'd rather walk down the stairs than get dragged!

Pride: fine, but don't try anything

Lavi: *stands up and follows Pride down the stairs*

Allen: Lavi, you feeling any better?

Lavi: sort of, I can walk at least, but when I was fighting Envy, I suddenly felt tired. I may not be very helpful in our next fight

Allen: hey, let me do the worrying

Lavi: *rolls eyes*

Allen: what was that for?!

Lavi: just you

Allen: what?

Lavi: how's Ed doing?

Allen: I'm not entirely sure *stomach growls*

Lavi: ugh, Allen, when was the last time you ate?!

Allen: um, yesterday?

Lavi: Allen… now we have to listen to your stomach growling!

Allen: sorry

Lavi: *smiles and punches his arm playfully* yeah, you better be

Allen: *smiles*

Lust: keep moving

Edward: *groans*

Lavi: Ed

Edward: yeah?

Lavi: how are you doing?

Edward: better *looks at auto mail and groans* Winry is going to kill me

Lavi: can you tell us anything about whom and what these guys are?

Edward: these guys are homunculi, artificial humans that are practically immortal

Lavi: how is that possible and what happened to your arm? It is broken?

Edward: yeah

Lavi: *stops in his tracks*

Edward: what?

Lavi: that door *points ahead* I've seen it before, I just can't remember where or when

Allen: you have?

Lavi: yeah, but I'm not sure whether it was me or something from my records, or from previous Bookman records

Allen: maybe both?

Lavi: maybe, but I know this, whatever is behind that door is not good

Envy: shall we find out? Or are you just going to stand around?

Lavi: *takes deep breath and gestures to Envy* after you

Envy: *smirks and opens the door*


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse: brother!

Edward: Al?!

Lavi: Ed, is that your brother

Edward: yes

Lavi: where are we?

Bookman: in the belly of the beast

Lavi: *turns away from him*

Bookman: Lavi…..

Edward: *frowns* we are in the Father's lair

Lavi: why were we brought here?

Bradley: oh, great. I can see you all made it

Lavi: what do you want from us?!

Bradley: some information mainly from you

Lavi: me?! Why?!

Bradley: you are a Bookman, aren't you?

Lavi: yes…..

Bradley: let's start at the beginning, with the first war and what happened

Lavi: why do you want this information?!

Bradley: who wouldn't *laughs cheerfully*

Lavi:*takes a deep breathe* alright

Edward: *weakly steps in front of Lavi and holds out his hands protectively* he's not going to tell you anything

Bradley: oh really?

Lavi: *whispers in Edward's ear* what are you doing?

Edward: *whispers back* he could take advantage of you

Lavi: *still whispering* I want to know why he wants this information

Envy: why are you two whispering?

Lavi: *startles* ummm

Bradley: well *still calm*

Lavi: *softly* where do you want me to start?

Edward: No, don't tell him anything

Lavi: Ed, I have to

Edward: *weakly* no, you don't

Lavi: what will happen to you if I don't tell him?

Edward: I'll be fine

Lavi: I'm not risking it *says to Bradley* where do you want me to start?

Bradley: glad you agreed, the first war if I remember correctly

Lavi: the first war*gets far off look in his eyes*

Edward: NO!

Bookman: it's too late. Once he's activated his records, there is no stopping him until he has found what he needs

Edward: please you have to stop

Lavi: father and the Millennium Earl joined forces to destroy the exorcist and alchemist, the war has been ongoing for two years now

Lavi: the war….. The war….. *distant look disappears, looks into Bradley's eyes* YOU!

Bradley: me? *raises eyebrows*

Lavi: it was you! You're the one who attacked us. You're the reason why Krory is in a coma!

Bradley: oh am I? Yes I think I remember him. The vampire, right?

Lavi: it's all your fault!

Bradley: yes, I believe it is. Now let's get back on topic

Lavi: I'm not telling you anymore

Bradley: very well. Lust he's all yours

Edward: *falls to the ground*

Lavi: Ed! What did you do?!

Lust: *laughs*

Edward: *groans*

Lavi: Ed, Ed! Talk to me!

Edward: *weakly* I'm fine

Lavi: No you're not! You have what looks like a bullet hole in your back!

Allen: Innocence activate!

Lavi: Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow! *stands back to back with Allen* you ready?

Allen: yes. Crown Clown!

Lavi: Fire Seal!

Bookman: *runs over to Edward and uses his innocence to heal him*

Edward: philosopher's stone, no it can't be that, it has to be some kind of alchemy. But there's no way

Bookman: are you okay?

Edward: huh? Oh yeah. The wound on my back is gone

Bookman: Lavi, use you're Earth Seal!

Lavi: huh, right! *unlocks earth seal, slams hammer on the ground* Earth Seal! *a snake made of earth swallows Bradley*

Bradley: *slices it with his sword*

Lavi: again! *slams hammer on the ground*

Bradley: *slices*

Lavi: *growls* Combo Seal! Fire on the Earth! *slams hammer*

Bookman: Lavi, No! You're not experienced with your earth seal yet!

Lavi: I Don't Care!

Bradley: impressive but *slices* still not good enough

Lavi: *smiles* Ha. Beat you can't dodge this one *slams hammer on ground* again! *slams hammer* again! *slams hammer* one more! *slams hammer. All four converge on Bradley and they surround him*

Bradley: nice try *slices. Sword blade burns*

Lavi: ha!

Bradley: *smirks and pulls out other sword*

Lavi: *slides hammer into holster then whispers* Kanda, don't fail me now *pulls two swords out from scabbards under his jacket*

Bradley: what is this?

Lavi: my little surprise!

Bookman: *startles*

Lavi: *runs at Bradley*

Unknown girl: *blocks Lavi's attack*

Lavi: get out of my way!

Unknown girl: *says nothing, but her face is straight*

Lavi: who are you?!

Unknown girl: *says nothing*

*everything vanishes and they find themselves back at Black Order headquarters, all their wounds are gone*

Lavi: what?!

Allen: what happened?!

Lavi: I don't know *sheaths swords*

Edward: I have a feeling she was helping us…

Lavi: do you know who she is?

Edward: no

Lavi: hmmm

Alphonse: *silent*

Lavi: Ed, is your brother alright?

Edward: yeah, he's fine

Alphonse: oh, sorry I was just thinking for a while, don't worry about me

Lavi: where did everyone else go? *looks around* this place looks deserted

Unknown girl: *says from behind* hello

Lavi: *whips around* hello

Unknown girl: *blinks, still has straight face*

Lavi: who are you?

Unknown girl: my name is Itsuka

Lavi: well, hello Itsuka, I'm Lavi, nice to meet you

Itsuka: you don't seem at all startled

Lavi: about what? Not you of course

Itsuka: that's good

Lavi: but I am wondering how we got here, was that you're doing?

Itsuka: yes

Lavi: how did you do that?

Itsuka: is that really important? What do you really want to ask?

Lavi: huh?

Itsuka: I said what do you really want to ask?

Lavi: where are you from?

Itsuka: I am from my own dimension. Separate from yours Lavi

Lavi: hmm other dimension, who is this girl how did you get here?

Itsuka: *opens her fist and reveals a flower* I traveled by way of this

Lavi: how?

Itsuka: I thought I already explained myself *mood unchanged*

Lavi: I'm still a bit confused

Itsuka: *touches his forehead and it all becomes clear*

Lavi: *eyes roll backwards in his head and he falls to the ground*

Edward: Lavi. Lavi *shakes him awake*

Lavi: *groans*

Allen: Lavi?

Lavi: *quietly* there's too much information, I can't process it all

Allen: what are you talking about?

Lavi: I can't process it all. I can't

Edward: *angrily* snap out of it!

Lavi: I CAN'T! You don't understand *closes his eyes* give me a moment *blacks out*

Edward and Allen: LAVI!

Lavi: …


	4. Chapter 4

****inside Lavi's conscience****

Itsuka: Hello again

Lavi: what happened?

Itsuka: you wanted to see me, didn't you? *tilts head* I shall come to you whenever you call

Lavi: yes, tell me. Why did you come to us?

Itsuka: I am your Guardian, as you would say

Lavi: What will happen to you? What will happen to you if you try to go back home? Now that you seem to be inside my head. Are you going to stay here?

Itsuka: I don't have a home, I'm an outcast. I shall remain here for when you need me or call on me. Do not be sad, I choose this fate on my own

Lavi: where will you stay?

Itsuka: in your conscience

Lavi: just don't make a mess

Itsuka: I won't

Lavi: thanks. What happened back outside? I mean did you disappear or something?

Itsuka: It's your decision

Lavi: I don't want to put you in danger. Please, don't appear out there unless I call upon you to, please.

Itsuka: of course

Lavi: thank you Itsuka

Edward: Lavi, Lavi, not again

Lavi: *softly* thank you Itsuka

Allen: Lavi?

Lavi: *no response*

Edward: come on, wake up you dummie

Lavi: *groans, his finger starts to move, it shifts the dirt next to him until he draws a flower*

****inside Lavi's conscience****

Lavi: ugh, I hate to cut off our conversation, but knowing those two *sighs*

Itsuka: you need to go back or else their going to flip out, especially the short one

Lavi: don't let him know you said that

Itsuka: then you should probably go back

Lavi: goodbye for now. *opens his eyes*

Edward: finally!

Lavi: don't yell, please

Edward: how am I supposed to react? You keep on passing out!

Lavi: sorry. This time I was talking to Itsuka

Edward: who?

Lavi: the girl from earlier

Edward: oh, how do you know her name?

Lavi: she told me

Allen: *blinks twice* how?

Lavi: umm, it's kind of hard to explain

Edward: *the anger vanishes from his face and is replaced with confusion*

Lavi: yeah *rubs back of his neck*

Allen: …. *waiting for answer*

Lavi: Itsuka. I need your help

Itsuka: *appears* what is it?

Allen and Edward: ah!

Edward: when did you get here?

Itsuka: just a few seconds ago

Lavi: yeah, I'm not quite sure how to explain you and me

Itsuka: I am what you would call a Guardian. Whenever I am called on by Lavi, I appear. Earlier he blacked out to talk to me, since he did not know this

Allen: a Guardian? Cool!

Lavi: see, valid excuse

Edward: *scratches back of neck and smiles* sorry

Lavi: *smiles back* its okay

Itsuka: is that all you need?

Lavi: yes, thank you Itsuka

Itsuka: *vanishes*

Lavi: don't freak out!

Edward: why would I freak out?

Allen: yeah, I think it's pretty awesome

Lavi: good to hear

Edward: so that's your Guardian

Lavi: yeah

Allen: wow

Lavi: pretty cool huh?

Allen and Edward: yeah!

Lavi: *laughs*

Edward: well, what's so funny?

Lavi: just you guy's reactions

Allen: *smiles*

Lavi: so. Now what?

Edward: I don't know

Lavi: we need to find out what those homunculus needed us for

Edward: not this again

Lavi: what?

Edward: nothing

Lavi: I want, no. I need answers

*Bradley is sprawled out on the ground in a puddle of blood, dead for now*

Lust: now what?! Father can't wait any longer!

Envy: how?! Those brats really tick me off! Where could they have gone?!

Lust: I don't know. Pride?

Pride: what?! *snaps angrily*

Lust: where do you think they went?

Pride: how am I supposed to know?!

Lust: *gives him a cold stare* Gluttony!

Gluttony: huh? *puts finger in his mouth*

Lust: can you smell them?

Gluttony: no *has a sad look in his eyes*

Lust: Blast it! We have to get back at him for hurting Wrath!

Envy: dang right we have to

Lust: we must find them at once

Pride: it's too late, he's here

Lust: hello father

Father: where are they?!

Envy: who? *crosses arms*

Father: the red haired boy and the golden haired one as well

Gluttony: they somehow….. Disappeared!

Father: how?!

Pride: we are not sure yet

Father: find them. I don't care how. Just find them!

Pride: right

Itsuka: *talks through Lavi's mind* would it be alright if I came out for a while?

Lavi: *says back* sure

Itsuka: *appears besides him and then falls to the ground, a few moments later she is asleep*

Lavi: *smiles* goodnight Itsuka

Edward: it's the middle of the day though

Lavi: I guess she was tired

Allen: poor thing, she must have used a lot of energy

Lavi: yeah

Lavi: *sits down next to her* we've had a long day

Edward: Lavi, what was that flower thing you were drawing earlier?

Lavi: huh?

Allen: earlier, while you were still blacked out, you drew a flower in the dirt

Lavi: oh, that. I don't really know

Edward: but how can you not know *says in calm voice*

Lavi: um….

Allen: what?

Lavi: I'm not quite sure. I don't really remember

Edward: anyways, how 'bout we call it a day, huh?

Lavi: sure, let's go to bed early today

Allen: *stomach grumbles*

Lavi: not this again. Come on let's go inside and get you some food

Allen: okay

Lavi: *bends down and scoops Itsuka into his arms*let's go

Edward: well, Al and I should be on our way. We need to find a place to stay.

Alphonse: yeah, thanks for all your help

Lavi: there are always extra rooms here. I don't think anyone would mind you stay with us, I mean you really helped us out today!

Edward: well, if you say so *smiles*

Lavi: come on then

Allen: *gets a bunch of food*

Edward: *gets a respectable amount*

Lavi: that's our Allen

Allen: that was good

Edward: h-how did you finish so fast?

Lavi: *places Itsuka in the chair next to him* well, Jerry is the best cook I know

Allen: *blinks* I always eat this fast

Lavi: he sure does

Edward: this is great food thank you Lavi

Lavi: No problem. Yeah, you should see him and Krory have a food eating contest.

Edward: I bet Allen won

Allen: it was actually a tie

Lavi: *laughs* Krory wins every once in a while

Allen: Yeah .Why didn't you get anything Al?

Alphonse: ummm

Edward: h-he just wasn't hungry

Allen: oh, okay

Lavi: *looks over at Itsuka* I wonder how much she will eat

Allen: me too

Lavi: maybe she'll eat more than you and Krory combined *smiles*

Allen: I doubt that *laughs*

Lavi: well, you never know *laughs along with him*

Alphonse: *starts laughing*

Edward: *laughs*

Lavi: even though I pretty much know everything about her, there are some things I still wonder about. Why did she come here? Why is she helping us?

Itsuka: *softly* bread…. Please

Lavi: *jumps* yeah hang on *runs over to Jerry* one loaf of bread please

Jerry: here you go

Lavi: thank you *runs back to Itsuka* here you go

Itsuka: *takes it. Takes a couple bits out of it then falls back asleep*

Lavi: *smiles and pushes a strain of hair out of her eyes*

Itsuka: *starts glowing*

Lavi: what's going on?

Itsuka: my energy is restored

Lavi: great. Now I know not to freak out next time you do that

Itsuka: yes

Lavi: *smiles* alright then, I need some information. Who was that man you stopped me from hitting?

Itsuka: an artificial human with dangerous abilities

Lavi: Ed?

Edward: yeah *says through a mouthful of food*

Lavi: have you dealt with him before? How do we kill him?

Edward: hmm *puts finger on chin* I have no idea

Lavi: great!

Edward: sorry?

Lavi: we still don't know why they wanted us. We have to know what they can do, so we can defeat them next time they come after us

Allen: yeah

Alphonse: so, what do you suggest? Lavi, was it?

Lavi: Yeah, it is and I'm not sure. First we need to know each others strengths and weaknesses, so we can help each others out in battle

Edward: right

Lavi: when do you want to start?

Edward: well, I think Al wants to stay a little bit longer and get to know people, right?

Alphonse: diffidently *says excitedly*

Lavi: alright then, everyone else lets head down to one of the training rooms

Allen: *smiles* ok, let's go

Lavi: so, who wants to fight me first?

Itsuka: rest Lavi *says sternly*

Lavi: why?

Itsuka: you're going to tire yourself out

Lavi: *takes deep breath than sighs* fine, you guys fight without me. I'll just sit and watch

Itsuka: but Lavi *eyes start sparkling like she's about to cry*

Lavi: what is it Itsuka? *worried*

Itsuka: you need your rest *face turns angry again*

Lavi: alright. I don't really feel like leaving, so you got a pillow?

Itsuka: *grabs Lavi by the ear* to bad

Lavi: owwwww, yikes you have a strong grip!

Itsuka: I warned you

Lavi: fine *lets her drag him upstairs to his room*

Itsuka: I am sorry for my behavior *gives a courteous bow*

Lavi: you don't have to do that. I guess I just wasn't thinking about my needs, just those of my friends *blushes*

Itsuka: I will return if you like

Lavi: no, stay out here for a while longer, at least until I wake up, please

Itsuka: very well *smiles for the first time*

Lavi: you have a beautiful smile

Itsuka *blushes*

Lavi: thank you Itsuka *lies down on his bed and falls asleep*

Itsuka: *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda: *walks into room* what are you up to beansprout?

Allen: it's Allen and just go talk to Ed

Kanda: sure, it is. *turns to Edward* hello

Edward: hi *a bit annoyed*

Kanda: I've never seen you here before, who are you?

Edward: I'm just visiting; you got a problem with that?

Kanda: no, but I'd like to know your name

Edward: my name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse

Alphonse: hello

Kanda: younger? He looks taller than you

Alphonse: no, he's older!

Kanda: ok, what exactly are you doing Edward?

Edward: *ticked off* Lavi invited me

Kanda: that rabbit

Edward: and are you trying to call me short huh? Are you saying that I'm so small you can't even see me with a magnifying glass? I'll rip of your legs and stick them on your head *goes on and on while waving his arms about*

Kanda: is it a fight you want?!

Edward: yeah, what if it is?!

Allen: Kanda, Ed, knock it off you two *nervously smiles*

Kanda: *draws katana*Mugen activate, level 3 two illusion blades

Edward: *strikes alchemy and turns his arm into blade*

Kanda: *runs at Edward and slashes at him*

Edward: *blocks and uses alchemy to make wall*

Kanda: *slashes through wall*

Allen: guys stop

Kanda: *stares at Allen with his death glare* stay out of this

Allen: if you don't stop there will be burnt hair to sell *stares back*

Kanda: old men like white hair better!

Allen: not many old men can afford buying hair, but yours they can afford

Kanda: *silent*

Edward: ….

Allen: ….

Kanda: *sheathes Mugen*

Edward: are you going to apologize?

Kanda: why would I do that?

Edward: um, because it was rude. Why else?!

Kanda: whatever

Edward: did you just dis me? *goes on and on again*

Kanda: *says to Allen* does he ever stop?

Allen: No, not really.

Kanda: where's the rabbit?

Allen: Lavi's upstairs, sleeping

Kanda: what have you been up to Allen?

Allen: what is that supposed to mean?

Kanda: what have you been doing lately?

Allen: you should ask Lavi. More has been happening with him than me

Kanda: oh really?

Allen: yeah

Kanda: I'll head up there in a bit

Allen: Okay. I think I'm going to go to bed myself

Kanda: why are you all so tired?!

Allen: we sort of fought a bunch of homunculi

Kanda: what the heck are those?!

Allen: invincible artificial humans

Kanda: wow

Allen: yeah

Kanda: well, I better grill Lavi about it later

Allen: ok then we're screwed

Kanda: anything else you need to tell me?

Allen: *turns head nervously around* no nothing

Kanda: beansprout?

Allen: what?

Kanda: what aren't you telling me?!

Allen: I told you everything!

Kanda: fine *starts walking upstairs*

Allen: Kanda, wait. You know Lavi's sleeping; you wouldn't want to bother him

Kanda: to get answers, I'll bother him all day

Allen: but-but there are no questions to be answered

Kanda: then why are you acting so weird?

Allen; what? I'm not acting weird

Kanda: seriously?!

Allen: yes

Kanda: you're pathetic

Allen: Kanda I give up!

Kanda: *walks to Lavi's room and knocks on door* Lavi, you awake?

Itsuka: *opens door and immediately punches Kanda in the face* Lavi is sleeping, you shall not bother him

Kanda: *stumbles backwards* who the hell are you?!

Itsuka: my name is Itsuka, but that's not important now, leave

Kanda: you better tell me the moment Lavi wake up! *holds nose and walks away*

Itsuka: *growls then slams the door* you okay Lavi?

Lavi: *tiredly* yeah

Itsuka: good

Lavi: why did you punch Kanda?

Itsuka: he was being disruptive

Lavi: *rolls eyes* well he deserved it, that's for sure

Itsuka: yes

Lavi: *laughs*

Itsuka: *silent*

Lavi: come on; is there anything that will make you laugh?

Itsuka: no

Lavi: we got to work on that

Itsuka: *silent*

Lavi: *shakes head*

Itsuka: you need to go back to sleep, I didn't punch him in the face for nothing

Lavi: *smiles* alright

Itsuka: goodnight

Lavi: *Lies back down and falls asleep*

Itsuka: *smiles*

Kanda: *grumbles*

Allen: I warned you

Kanda: who the hell does she thinks she is

Allen: well, it's hard to explain

Kanda: *gives him quizzical look*

Allen: I don't know!

Kanda: really?

Allen: yeah, all I know is that she said she was some kind of Guardian for Lavi

Kanda: alright then, what else?

Allen: she appears any time Lavi calls on her

Kanda: ok, anything else?

Allen: nothing that I know of

Kanda: fine. Where'd the golden haired boy go?

Allen: I don't know

Kanda: well, we better find him, he might get lost

Allen: I think he will be fine

Kanda: if you say so. I got to go. Goodnight Allen

Allen: oh right. I was going to be. Well bye

****the next day****

Itsuka: good morning, Lavi

Lavi: morning Itsuka

Itsuka: shall I go now? I want to stay for a couple more days, is that okay?

Lavi: stay as long as you want. I will only ask you to return when I don't want you to get hurt. Whenever you want to return, just tell me

Itsuka: very well *slightly smiles*

Lavi: I care about what you want. Whenever you need or what something, just tell me.

Itsuka: *eyes widen but her face quickly becomes straight again* you are the important one; I am supposed to protect you

Lavi: *grabs her hand* and in turn, I will protect you

Itsuka: if you insist

Lavi: I insist

Itsuka: very well

Lavi: thank you

Itsuka: for what?

Lavi: for being here and for agreeing to letting me protect you

Itsuka: *smiles* of course

Lavi: are you hungry?

Itsuka: yes

Lavi: come on then, let's get some food

*they head downstairs*

Lavi: *bumps into Allen*

Allen: hey Lavi, hey Itsuka!

Itsuka: hi *straight face*

Lavi: *elbows her and whispers* smile

Itsuka: *forces a smile*

Lavi: *face palm* oi

Itsuka: what, was it not convincing enough?

Lavi: not at all

Itsuka: oops, my bad

Lavi: come on, let's eat

Itsuka: *follows him*

Allen: so Lavi, how did you sleep?

Lavi: pretty good *hides his smile*

Allen: yeah, me too. I slept like a rock

Itsuka: I didn't sleep at all

Lavi: really?

*everyone is silent*

Lavi: wow

Itsuka: I only need one hour of sleep everyday

Lavi: lucky one

Itsuka: remember, I'm from another dimension, so I have different needs

Lavi: I remember

Itsuka: good

Lavi: so, what are you going to eat?

Itsuka: I don't know what all of the food is. Get me whatever you think is good

Lavi: gotcha, how much do you want?

Itsuka: whatever you think is a good amount

Lavi: I'm gonna have some yakinku, you want some of that?

Itsuka: sure

Lavi: hey Jerry, two plates of yakinku please

Jerry: here you go *hands him their food*

Lavi: thanks

Itsuka: it tastes good

Lavi: glad you like it

Edward: *yawns* morning

Lavi: morning, Ed

Edward: hi *rubs eyes*

Lavi: how did you sleep last night?

Edward: Al and I stayed up all night researching

Lavi: researching what?

Edward: *looks at Alphonse*

Alphonse: ummm

Edward: that's, um classified, yeah classified

Lavi: okay? You hungry?

Alphonse: No *says quickly* I'm not hungry at all

Edward: I'm going to get some breakfast

Lavi: ok *says to Allen* I wonder what they were researching

Allen: me too

Lavi: you know, somethings been bothering me

Allen: what?

Lavi: where's Bookman?

Allen: I don't know, I thought you did

Lavi: no, when Itsuka brought us back here I didn't see Bookman; I just thought maybe he already went inside, but he wasn't in our room last night

Allen: do you think she brought him here as well?

Lavi: I don't know. Hey Itsuka

Itsuka: yes?

Lavi: did you bring Bookman here along with us?

Itsuka: yes, I did. He said he had to go somewhere and that something was going to happen, so he left

Lavi: why didn't he tell us where he was going! *slams knife into the table*

Itsuka: he told me not to tell you

Lavi: dam it!

Itsuka: getting angry too much is unhealthy, now sit down and eat

Lavi: fine *sits down*

Itsuka: *takes a bit of food*

Lavi: ugh, you're like my mother

Itsuka: *gives him death glare* say that one more time and I will cut you. You did not come out of my body

Lavi: *scared* ok, and it's just an expression *sober look crosses his face* I never really knew my mother

Itsuka: sorry

Lavi: it's fine

Itsuka: *takes deep breathe*

Lavi: I'm in the mood for a fight, who's up to the challenge?

Itsuka: *worried* please, just a couple more days

Lavi: we may not have a couple more days. We don't know when they will attack again. It could be today or it could be next week. We have to be prepared! Once I can fully fight again, I'm going after Bookman. I may be mad at him, but I have to find him. He's family, and I don't leave family behind!

Itsuka: please *tear falls down her cheek* just one more day

Lavi: no! I have to act. I can't just sit around here anymore!

Itsuka: one more day!

Lavi: no!

Itsuka: *cries more*

Lavi: *breathing heavily* I have to act! Now!

Itsuka: okay *vanishes*

Lavi: *storms out of the room and goes to one of the training rooms. Draws swords and starts attacking a stuffed dummy* I'm sorry Itsuka

Allen: Lavi….

Lavi: *stops and turns around, his eyes are watery*

Allen: oh, sorry

Lavi: *says softly* its fine. I could use someone to talk to

Allen: *sits down* what's wrong

Lavi: *sits down next to him* I feel horrible about the way I treated Itsuka. I don't know what came over me

Allen: it's ok *puts hand on his shoulder*

Lavi: thank you. Hey, you want to help me train?

Allen: sure

Lavi: *stands up and gets into his ready stance*

Allen: *does the same*

Lavi: *runs at Allen and swings his swords*

Allen: *blocks*

Lavi: *swings swords again, but stops in the middle of his attack*

Allen: what's wrong?

Lavi: I-I don't know *drops swords than sits down* something doesn't feel right

Allen: is it Itsuka or Bookman?

Lavi: neither, I just, I don't know. I just feel weird

Allen: feel weird?

Lavi: yeah. I'm not sure why. I'm not tired or anything and I don't know why, but I keep thinking about that Pride kid

Allen: was it something he said that hit you hard? I hope it was. *suddenly grabs him by the neck*

Lavi: hey, let go!

Allen: no way *squeezes* you got a sword brat, you should use it!

Lavi: Allen! What's wrong with you?!

*Allen*: tell me everything you know!

Lavi: Allen! Snap out of it!

*Allen*: *twisted smile* Tell me!

Lavi: Allen! Allen!

*Allen*: tell me!

Lavi: No!

*Allen*: then I'm going to have to force it out of you, kid! *squeezes harder*

Lavi: *starts choking* Itsuka! Help me!

Itsuka: *appears and rips *Allen* and Lavi apart*

Lavi: *starts coughing*

*Allen*: *transforms into Envy*

Lavi: you!

Envy: what was that?!

Lavi: how did you get here?! How did you find us?!

Envy: *smirks* we have our ways

Itsuka: like what?

Envy: ….

Itsuka: just as I thought, he is not pure of heart

Lavi: *picks up his swords and holds one in Envy's face* yeah, I guess your right

Envy: oh, you're finally going to fight *kicks out by Itsuka grabs his foot and slams him to the ground*

Lavi: *smiles*

Envy: what is going on here?! *growls*

Lavi: good, Itsuka, can you use a sword?

Itsuka: *grabs Envy's arm and he falls to the ground unconscious*

Lavi: huh, good job

Itsuka: that is how I defeated Wrath

Lavi: you what?!

Itsuka: are you not glad?

Lavi: I'm just surprised

Itsuka: are you happy I did?

Lavi: yes

Itsuka: praise me more

Lavi: *smiles* how exactly did you do it?

Itsuka: I grab the wrist and bust all the veins leading to the heart. That stops the blood flow and they die.

Lavi: remind me never to get you mad

Itsuka: I would never hurt you; I am your Guardian, not your enemy

Lavi: good

Itsuka: *demon eyes* but I can make some exceptions

Lavi: *backs away slowly*

Itsuka: but you'll be fine if you do as I say

Lavi: *still a bit scared* gotcha

Itsuka: *disappears*

Lavi: now, let's go fine the real Allen *leaves training room*

Krory: oh, hello Lavi

Lavi: Krory! You're awake!

Krory: yes, I am

Lavi: I'm glad. Come on, let's go find Allen

Krory: okay

*they go in search of Allen*

Allen: where have you guys been, I've been looking all over the place for you

Lavi: *point's sword in his face*

Allen: *scared face* Lavi! What are you doing?

Lavi: I just got attacked by Envy, I'm pretty sure Itsuka killed him, but I want to make sure. Activate your Innocence

Allen: o-okay. Innocence Activate!

Lavi: *sheathes his sword* thank you Allen

Allen: *sighs* okay, good

Krory: so who is Envy?

Lavi: ummm. Maybe we should get Ed to explain

Krory: who is Ed?

Lavi: someone we met

Krory: oh wait; is that the young one with the blond hair?

Lavi: yeah, have you already met him?

Krory: no, but I have seen him around

Lavi: do you know where he is now?

Krory: he's on the second floor, room 105. I think

Lavi: thanks, come one

Allen: right

Krory: okay

*they go to Ed and Al's room*

Lavi: *knocks on door* Ed, you in there?

Edward: *opens the door, there are bags under his eyes* what is it?

Lavi: what have you been doing all day?

Edward: I need to continue my studies

Lavi: oh, okay, but do you have a couple minutes?

Edward: yeah, what is it?

Lavi: what does a homunculi look like when you kill them?

Edward: how would I know, I've never killed one

Lavi: well Itsuka has. Two to be exact

Edward: ?

Lavi: come with us

Edward: *shuts the door*

Lavi: *bangs on door* Edward!

Edward: *opens it again* what?

Lavi: I need to show you something, please

Edward: no *closes the door*

Lavi: Ed! Please!

Edward: *opens door again* fine. Who's the vampire

Krory: I'm not a vampire

Lavi: Edward, Krory. Krory, Edward

Edward: *tiredly* hi

Krory: nice to meet you

Lavi: you need to get more sleep

Edward: come on Al

Alphonse: coming brother

Edward: good

Lavi: let's head to the training room. By the way, what happened after I left the cafeteria? I mean, after I stormed out

Allen: nothing that I can remember

Lavi: okay. Where did you go Allen?

Allen: I went back upstairs

Lavi: gotcha

Allen: hey, where's Itsuka

Lavi: *points to head* in here

Allen: oh, she left

Lavi: yeah, I can call her back out if you want

Allen: no, its fine *smiles*

Lavi: you sure? It wouldn't be a problem

Allen: yeah, anyway she might want some time alone

Lavi: *smiles* okay *stops in front of training room door* now, don't freak out when you see this, ok

Allen: why would I freak out?

Lavi: *opens door*

Allen: *face grows grim* what happened here?

Lavi: I came here after my fight with Itsuka and I started practicing with my swords when you, Allen walked in

Allen: wait, what

Lavi: you and I talked for a bit and then we started fighting, for practice. After I while I got a feeling that something wasn't right. I dropped my swords and sat down, we talked for a little bit and then the next thing I know you have your hands around my neck

Allen: but I wasn't-

Lavi: I told you to let go and I asked you what was wrong. You just told me that I had swords and that I should use them and then you wanted me to tell you everything I knew. When I refused you started squeezing my throat really hard, choking me.

Allen: but-

Lavi: I called on Itsuka and she ripped us apart. You then disappeared and in your was stood Envy. When he tried to attack Itsuka killed him.

Allen: I see, I'm sorry if you though I was betraying you, but I promise it wasn't me

Lavi: at first I really did believe it was you. But the moment you grabbed me, I knew something was wrong

Allen: are you alright?

Lavi: yeah, except for some red marks around my neck

Allen: I'm really sorry *his face is covered by his bangs*

Lavi: *puts hand on his shoulder* it's not your fault

Allen: I know, but I should have been there for you

Lavi: *smiles* you can't be there to protect everyone. Besides, I could have found a way out. I have a feeling they don't want me dead, not yet at least

Allen: *lifts up head, there are tears in his eyes* you sure?

Lavi: positive

Allen: *slightly smiles* okay

Lavi: hey Ed! What are these guys capable of?

Edward: These things could kill a whole town of civilians in one day, easily

Lavi: what?!

Edward: well, you asked me!

Lavi: that' crazy. I REALLY wish we knew what their plan was

Itsuka: to make a philosopher's stone

Lavi: huh?

Edward: what?! But that's…..

Lavi: when did you come out?!

Itsuka: sorry, I'll go back

Lavi: NO! Don't. We could use your help

Itsuka: *silent*

Lavi: how do you know their plan?

Itsuka: I was listening in before I became your Guardian.

Lavi: I'm glad you did. How are they going to make it?

Edward: human lives *grimly*

Lavi: *says softly* how? *a scared/sad look appears on his face*

Edward and Itsuka: alchemy

Lavi: we have to stop them!

Edward: I know

Lavi: I know you guys are gonna hate me for this, but we need to go back to their headquarters. We need to find out when and where they're going to do it

Itsuka: I can transport you there

Lavi: good *straight faced, his voice loses its cheerful tone* who's with me on this?

Allen: I'll go!

Edward: me too. There's no way they're going to get away with this

Krory: um, I'll go too

Alphonse: don't forget me!

Lavi: *smiles* I couldn't have asked for a better team *puts hand out* you ready for this?

Alphonse: yes *puts hand on top of Lavi's*

Edward: *puts hand in*

Itsuka: *puts hand in*

Krory: *puts hand in*

Allen: *starts to put hand in*

Kanda: *walks in* what are you doing

Lavi: Yu! Jus the guy we needed

Kanda: what do you mean?

Itsuka: leave now, you will only get in the way

Lavi: Itsuka! We need him! He's a good addition to the team

Itsuka: what do you want?

Kanda: I've been looking for Edward. I want to ask him what a homunculus is

Edward: an artificial being, anything else?

Kanda: yeah, where are you going?

Edward: none of your business

Lavi: Ed! We need his help

Edward: FINE! Their headquarters

Kanda: if you're going to fight them, then I'm coming too

Lavi: what's gotten into you, you're never this volunteering

Kanda: it's none of your business *walks over and places his hand on top of Ed's*

Edward: *groans angrily*

Lavi: *smiles*

Edward: *frowns*

Allen: *puts his hand on top*

Lavi: Itsuka, let's go

Itsuka: right

*they are in front of the building*

Lavi: alright, let's do this

Itsuka: *vanishes*

Lavi: quietly now

Krory: this is kind of creepy

Lavi: yeah

Itsuka: *puts finger to mouth*

Lavi: you okay Itsuka *asks her inside his head*

Itsuka: be quieter, you don't want to get caught

Lavi: right

Itsuka: you didn't hear a word I just said, did you

Lavi: *quiet*

Itsuka: *no response*

Lavi: *walks over to the door and says softly* you ready?

*they all nod*

Lavi: *draws swords than opens the door*

Winry: *grabs Ed's jacket and pulls him away from the door*

Edward: Winry?! What are you doing here?!

Winry: *hits him on the head with wrench* why didn't you come to see me so I could fix your automail?!

Lavi: *whispers* keep your voice down

Edward: I didn't have time for that!

Winry: let me guess, you're going into another battle with broken automail

Edward: my automail is fine

Lavi: Itsuka, did you bring her here?

Itsuka: no

Lavi: then how did you get here?

Winry: *shrugs shoulders* I was walking around and then I saw Ed's jacket and I remember that I needed to check on his automail

Edward: Winry, go home. It's not safe

Winry: *grumbles* I don't know how, I don't even know where I am

Edward: you're under Central

Winry: what?!

Edward: go up that flight of stairs and you will back above

Winry: huh? Okay. You better come back and see me as soon as you get the chance!

Edward: yeah, yeah, whatever

Winry: *gives him death glare*

Alphonse: we'll come and see you, I promise

Winry thank you Al *leaves*

Edward: *grabs Al's arm and runs back to the others*

Lavi: ready?

Allen: yeah

Lavi: let's go


	6. Story Break: Character Info part 1

Hey everyone!

Rainbowflower01 and I thought it would be a great idea if every time a new OC comes into play that we give you some information about them. So for now on there will be a short break in the story, just so we can give you the basics about a character, mainly what they look like and how they act. But NO backstory, since those are going to be revealed in the story.

Our first OC is Itsuka

Itsuka is a ten year old Utopian female with long white hair and blue eyes. She wears a long sleeveless white dress and flats. She speaks softly and almost always has a straight face no matter what.

There seems to be an air of mystery surrounding her. Many things are unknown, including her past

One thing we know is that she is Lavi's Guardian.

Well that's all you get on her for now. Once more has been revealed out about her I will update and give you more information. Mainly to help you out if you're confused.

Well, if you have anymore questions PM me!

Before I go I want to thank Ryuakilover for her review. I also want to thank animebella09 for liking and following this story.

Also shout out to my co-writer Rainbowflower01! Love ya girl!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

I'm such a baka! (idiot) I keep forgetting to do Disclaimers!

D. Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino

FullMetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

RainbowFlower01 and I only own the OCs and the plot

* * *

*they go inside*

Lavi: *shivers* I hate this place

Krory: yeah, me too

Lavi: we have to find out more about their plans

Alphonse: how are we going to do that?

Lavi: I'm going to surrender to them

Allen: no, I'm going

Lavi: no. I'm going and there is no way you're gonna stop me

Allen: then we'll both surrender!

Lavi: I'm not putting you at risk Allen!

Allen: *puts hand on his shoulder* I'll be fine

Lavi: *softly* please, just let me go alone

Allen: no! I'm going with you

Lavi: please

Allen: nope *smiles*

Lavi: hey Ed, could you keep him here for me?

Edward: sorry, no can do *smiles*

*Edward and Allen wink at each other*

Lavi: I really hate you two

Allen: what, I didn't do anything

Lavi: *stares at him* you know what you did

Allen: *shrinks backwards* no, I don't

Lavi: ugh, fine. Let's go

Allen: okay. Hey homunculi, you want us right?! Here we are!

Lavi: *takes deep breath and holds up sword* let's go down with a fight

Allen: right. Innocence, Activate!

Lust: so, you're back!

Lavi: we sure are *gets into ready position*

Allen: ready?

Lavi: ready!

Allen: CROWN CLOWN!

Lavi: *runs at Lust*

Lust: *laughs, strikes the ceiling above Lavi*

*part of the ceiling falls down*

Itsuka: *speaks in Lavi's mind* move

Lavi: *rolls out of the way*

*the rubble hits the spot where Lavi was a moment ago*

Lavi: thanks

Itsuka: duck

Lavi: *slides to the ground*

Itsuka: …..

Lavi: Itsuka? *runs closer to Lust*

Itsuka: …

Lavi: hey, you there?!

Itsuka: …

Allen: Lavi, watch out!

Lavi: huh?

Gluttony: *jumps at Lavi*

Lavi: NEVER AGAIN! *stabs Gluttony in his stomach with both swords*

Gluttony: ow! *turns around and tries again*

Lavi: *stabs him again* stay, away!

Gluttony: but I'm hungry

Lavi: I. Don't. Care!

Itsuka: more. You need to upgrade *her voice grows fainter*

Lavi: Itsuka! *stabs Gluttony again*

Gluttony: I…..need…..to….EAT!

Lavi: leave me alone *stabs him in the eyes*

Gluttony: ahhh

Lavi: *jumps back then whispers* he can't see *runs towards Gluttony and raises his swords, ready to strike*

Gluttony: where did you go? *sound of flesh breaking and new eyes appear on his face* there you are

Lavi: *angry tone* ahhh *lowers swords above Gluttony's head*

Gluttony: he stopped fighting. Finally I can eat you!

Lavi: who said I stopped fighting?! * kicks Gluttony in the face then cuts him down the middle*

Gluttony: *falls to the ground, dead*

Lavi: *breathing hard* it's done *falls to the ground and just sits there*

Gluttony: *puts his hand on Lavi's face* no! *pulls of his eyepatch then falls back limply. Allen then strikes him with his sword*

Lavi: ahhh *drops swords and covers his eye with both his hands*

Allen: Lavi! Are you alright?!

Lavi: *softly* yeah *doesn't move his hands*

Allen: so he's dead right? *starts poking Gluttony hesitantly*

Lavi: I guess so

Allen: *sighs* so what's next?

Lavi: *softly* I need a new eyepatch

Allen: why?

Lavi: *hesitant* umm

Itsuka: *comes out* good job

Lavi: Itsuka! I'm glad you're okay. But why didn't you answer me?

Itsuka: *falls to the ground and sleeps*

Lavi: that's why

Allen: *squats down and strokes her hair* I guess it took a lot out of her to get us here

Lavi: yeah, probably *picks up his swords and puts them away one at a time*

Allen: is your eye okay?

Lavi: yeah, it's fine. I just don't like anyone seeing it

Allen: why?

Lavi: it's a reminder of my past. Something I don't like sharing

Allen: oh, sorry

Lavi: its fine * he moves hands away from his eye*

*his eye is closed and there is a symbol burned onto it*

Allen: what is that?

Lavi: *softly* my fire seal

Allen: why is it on your eye?

Lavi: when I was little, before Bookman found me, I lived with my father. One day I found a piece of Innocence. I brought it to him and he told me what it was, he also told me how lucky I was to have found it. He then forcefully held open my eye and he put the Innocence in it. My eye felt like it was on fire. The fire seal was burned into my skin and my hammer materialized in my hand. I was so scared that the next day I ran away. Bookman the found me sometime later. I've covered my eye up since that day

Allen: *looks at the ground* I'm sorry that you had to remember that

Lavi: it's not like I can forget it. My eye has served as a reminder of my past and the day I left it all behind

Allen: *sighs* it must have been hard for you

Lavi: *softly* yeah

Allen: …

Lavi: you okay?

Allen: yeah….

Pride: you're not going to get off that easily *picks Allen up by the neck*

Allen: *grunts with pain*

Lavi: Allen! Let him go!

Allen: *weakly* I think it's time

Lavi: what do you mean?

Allen: *smiles* the fight is over, for now

Lavi: *nods head* we surrender

Pride: * smirks and drops Allen* great, come this way

Lavi: *helps Allen to his feet* you okay?

Allen: y-yeah

Pride: I am back, Father

Father: do you have them?

Pride: yes

Father: *smiles* good, bring them to me!

Pride: *shoves them forward*

Lavi: don't touch me!

Allen:*winces at the sight of Father*

Father: *smiles*

Lavi: what do you want?!

Father: you two, of course

Allen: w-what for *terror in his eyes*

Father: you'll see. Pride! Take them below!

Pride: of course

Lavi: *growls and has an angry look in his eye*

*the floor drops and then lowers on to a different floor*

Allen: *painfully* where are we?

Lavi: I don't know. Ah *covers up eye*

Pride: this is where you will be held for a while. Lust, do what you want with the white haired one as long as you don't kill him. I will deal with you later, Lavi

Lavi: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!

*bars fall down and separate Allen and Lavi*

Lavi: Allen!

Pride: *takes the swords off Lavi* you can get these back later *leaves*

Lavi: hey!

Allen: Lavi *weakly smiles* it will be alright

Lavi: *reaches through the bars* I'm not risking your life. I won't let you die for me!

Allen: I won't die

Lavi: you better not

Allen: same goes for you

Lavi: *slightly smiles* deal

Allen: *smiles back*

Lavi: wait! Where's Itsuka?!

Allen: *opens his arms and reveals Itsuka, sleeping*

Lavi: *laughs a little*

Allen: you should have her return then call on her again, since it's safe on your side

Lavi: yeah. If you can wake her up

Itsuka: what is it *eyes are still closed*

Lavi: I need you to return

Itsuka: *disappears then reappears at Lavi's side. She falls asleep in his lap*

Lavi: *hugs her* I'm so glad you're alright

Itsuka: *grabs his wrist* let me sleep

Lavi: *let's go* go ahead, get some sleep

Itsuka: *sleeps again*

Lavi: I'm jealous; she gets to sleep all she wants

Lust: *walks in*

Allen: *angrily but weak* Lust

Lust: *walks up to Allen and grabs him by the neck*

Allen: *painfully* ugh

Lavi: *angrily* put him down!

Lust: *throws Allen across the room*

Allen: ah!

Lavi: ALLEN!

Allen: *breathing hard*

Lavi: Allen! *moves Itsuka off his lap then gets up and starts shaking the bars* let me out!

Lust: no! *punches him in the face*

Lavi: ugh *falls down*

Allen: d-do what you want with me but don't hurt… L-Lavi

Lavi: *holds nose* you idiot! Don't waste your life!

Allen: she won't kill me. Didn't you hear what Pride said?

Lavi: I don't care! I can't stand seeing you like this!

Allen: *sighs*

Lust: *walks over and places her nails on Allen's face*

Allen:!

Lust: *cuts the side of his face*

Allen: ahhh

Lavi *throws himself against the bars* leave him alone!

Allen: stop it!

Lavi: please!

Allen: ah!

Lavi: Allen!

Lust: *picks Allen up and throws him against the bars in front of Lavi*

Lavi: *bends down beside him and says softly* Allen

Allen: *softly* Lavi, trust me for one *blacks out*

Lavi: ALLEN!

Itsuka: quiet down

Lavi: *breathing hard* no! *he stands up. Says to Lust* I won't let you hurt my friends anymore! *fire seal on his eye starts to get reader in color*

Itsuka: *hits a pressure point* if you try to upgrade now you will tear yourself apart

Lavi: *tears come to both his eyes* I'll risk it if it means helping Allen

Itsuka: it won't if you die in the process

Lavi: *looks down at Allen* he has always been there for me, now it's my turn

Itsuka: *pulls him down* no!

Lavi: let go! I have to try!

Itsuka: NO!

Lavi: please! Let me try!

Itsuka: no!

Lavi: you can't stop me!

Itsuka: *angry face* *she punches Lavi and knocks him out*

Lavi: *moans*

Itsuka: *lays back down*

Lavi: *says in her mind* I hate you

Itsuka: you know that's not true

Lavi: yeah, yeah, yeah. Why did you hold me back?

Itsuka: I already explained myself

Lavi: how did you know that if I tried to synchronize with my Innocence more, it would kill me?

Itsuka: you didn't have enough energy left, its common sense

Lavi: I have plenty of energy left, and I'll fight to my dying breath

Itsuka: no, you don't

Lavi: does it look like I really care?

Itsuka: go to bed

Lavi: I refuse to sleep in a place like this

Itsuka: yet you're knocked out

Lavi: fine. I will not quiet my mind, as Bookman would say

Itsuka: I don't care

Lavi: *takes a deep breath* how do you know all this?

Itsuka: that time I touched your forehead, you knew all about me and I the same

Lavi: *softly* makes sense *falls asleep*

Itsuka: finally *falls asleep as well*

Edward: all we can do now is leave and wait

Alphonse: but brother. They might need our help!

Edward: they said they didn't want our help

Alphonse: *looks down* I know, but still

Edward: what?

Alphonse: I don't think we should leave

Edward: we don't want to risk them seeing us

Alphonse: alright

Kanda: they've never seen me before, or Krory

Krory: thankfully

Kanda: *smiles* we can take them

Edward: we are not going to fight then, idiots

Kanda: when the time comes, I'll be right here

Edward: are you listening to me?!

Kanda: the way I see it, how are we going to know when they need help if we are not here?

Edward: fine

Kanda: glad you see it my way. Now we wait.

Edward: *growls*

Kanda: *smirks*

Edward: what?

Alex: Ed, where have you been, I've been so worried about you

Edward: A-Alex, what are you doing here *blushes*

Kanda: who's this?

Edward: u-uh this is my friend Alex

Alex: nice to meet you, what's your name?

Kanda: Kanda

Alex: Kanda huh?

Kanda: yea….

Krory: my name's Krory

Kanda: how did you get here?

Alex: well, duh the stairs

Kanda: *silent*

Alex: oh hey Al!

Alphonse: Hi Alex! *gives her a big hug*

Alex: what's happening, why are you here?

Alphonse: I'm protecting brother

Edward: what? No…

Alex: from what?

Alphonse: yes. The homunculus

Alex: what?!

Alphonse: yup! Ed, you want to explain

Edward: well

Alex: you aren't gonna do anything without me

Alphonse: yay!

Edward: I-I just didn't want you to get hurt

Alphonse: hmm sounds familiar, Lavi….

Alex: its fine I can beat anything that's in my way *shows automail arm*

Kanda: you have one as well?!

Edward: shut up Al

Alex: yeah

Kanda: huh

Alex: *eyes him suspiciously*

Kanda: what's that look for?!

Alex: nothing

Kanda: hmmmm

Edward: will you cut it out Kanda

Kanda: very well

Alex: so are you a friend of Ed's?

Edward: NO!

Kanda: why would you even ask that?!

Alex: hm?

Kanda: I'm not friends with this beansprout

Edward: who are you calling beansprout?!

Alex: *angrily* don't call him that! *stomps on Kanda's foot*

Kanda: hey! Alright, Alright. *takes a deep breathe* Ed

Edward: what?!

Kanda: slowly turn around and tell me what that is!

Alex: Ed watch out!

Edward: ha? Ahh *ducks*

Lust: hello again Edward!

Edward: Lust *narrows eyes*

Lust: and who do we have here? More pawns in our game

Kanda: Mugen Activate! Two Illusion blades!

Alex: Lust!

Lust: *turns towards Alex*

Krory: *activates his Innocence*

Kanda: *jumps in the air and then slams his swords down*

*he cuts off her claws*

Lust: no!

Alex: *claps then blue lightning comes out of her hands*

Kanda: *jumps out of the way*

Lust: no!

Edward: *claps to make a blade then strikes her*

Kanda: *strikes her*

Lust: *strikes Alex*

Alex: *blocks with automail*

Kanda: *strikes her again* Ed!

Edward: what?!

Kanda: get her around back!

Edward: right *strikes alchemy at her back*

Kanda: *does the same with his blades*

Lust: no, no I can't die. Not again!

Alex: too late *strikes her with a shard of crystal*

Lust: no! *disappears*

*a stone lays on the ground where she was*

Kanda: *sheathes Mugen*

Alphonse: is she gone?

Alex: *reaches towards the stone but it turns to dust* darn so close

Alphonse: *quietly* we almost had it

Kanda: what does the stone do?

Edward: *takes a deep breath* things unimaginable

Alphonse: yes and these guys want to make more!

Alex: the price is… Human lives

Kanda: what?! No! That-that's horrible

Krory: why would they do such a thing?

Alphonse: I don't know

Alex: *falls to her knees* how many are left?

Alphonse: Pride, Sloth, Greed and Father

Alex: *lifts head* Greed but, but how? I killed him long ago

Alphonse: I don't know. I was pretty sure Mustang killed List, but she came back

Alex: yeah me too

Alphonse: I can't take it anymore. We have to stop them before they do anything else!

Edward: no! We have to wait. We killed one. We don't want to ruin our chance of winning by charging. If they don't come back by tomorrow we will go

Alphonse: okay brother. I hope they are okay

Edward: don't worry Lavi can handle it

Alphonse: yea. And so can Allen!

Kanda: yea, I would bet they could

Alex: so who are these people you keep talking about?

Alphonse: they are exorcists for the Black Order and our friends

Kanda: the Black Order is an order of exorcists and finders who work to destroy the akuma of the world

Alex: akuma huh never head of them

Kanda: they are demons. When someone dies the Millennium Earl appears to them and tells them that he can bring them back. He then traps them in a fake body. Then that kill the person who brought them back and wear their skin

Alex: my brain hurts now

Edward: just go with it and act like you know

Kanda: oi!

Alex: hm?

Kanda: do you understand or not?

Alex: yeah sure

Kanda: right

Edward: *his face abruptly turns red*

Kanda: what's got you so upset?!

Edward: n-nothing I will be right back

Kanda: where are you going?!

Edward: to get some fresh air*sighs and sits down next to the door*

Lavi: *in head* Itsuka, you awake?

Itsuka: yes, but you shouldn't be

Lavi: is Allen okay?

Itsuka: yes *irritated*

Lavi: calm down, please

Itsuka: *sighs angrily*

Lavi: is he awake

Itsuka: no

Lavi: crud. I thought he'd be awake by now

Itsuka: he will be soon

Lavi: thank goodness

Itsuka: now go to sleep

Lavi: why?

Itsuka: you need rest of course

Lavi: I've had enough. I don't want to be off my guard in a place like this

Itsuka: go…. To….. Sleep!

Lavi: fine *falls back asleep*

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter


	8. Story Break: Character Info part 2

This is part 2 of the story break where we give you basic information about the new characters.

The next OC is Alex

Alex is a 15 year-old girl. She is an apprentice alchemist at Central. Her left arm is auto mail. She has light blue hair that she usually wears in two braided pigtails. She wears a light pink dress and a white hood

She is the crystal alchemist. She took the title after died

She is a very kindhearted yet her past is unknown


	9. Chapter 7

Before we start this chapter I want to say I am really sorry that I haven't been posting as often as I want to. I really hate school. It takes up all my time.

Now at this point in the story things may get confusing. So please don't be afraid to ask questions. RainbowFlower01 and I will always accept your questions without hesitation.

Also I have the concept are for all the OCs saved on my computer. If you want to know what one of the characters looks like send me an email and I will send you those pictures.

Now for the disclaimer!

D. Gray-Man does not belong to me. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino

FullMetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

RainbowFlower01 and I only own the OCs and the (confusing) plot

That's all for now. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Allen: *opens his eyes*

Father: you're awake

Allen: w-who are you?

Father: I'm the Father

Allen: what do you want with me?

Father: it's not you I want, but you will be useful

Allen: for what?

Father: the Final Push

Allen: the Final…Push?

Father: you are the one thing that will break him

Allen: what do you mean?

Father: you will see soon enough

Itsuka: Lavi, wake up

Lavi: ugh *opens his eyes*

Allen: you aren't making any sense

Lavi: *gasps then says softly* Allen

Itsuka: shhh

Father: without you we could not break him. So I guess we do need you *smiles wickedly*

Allen: I won't, no way!

Father: you will do what we tell you!

Allen: I won't!

Lavi: *softly* Itsuka, what's going on?!

Itsuka: not sure

Father: Pride!

Pride: sir?

Father: take him upstairs!

Pride: very well

Lavi: *tries to sit up*

Itsuka: stop. Don't, you're weak

Lavi: what's going to happen to him?!

Pride: *pulls Allen up by the collar*

Itsuka: calm down Lavi

Lavi: *eyes widen* they're gonna kill him, I just know it

Itsuka: calm down

Lavi: *calms down* we have to help him

Itsuka: he will be fine

Allen: *winces*

Father: go!

Pride: come on follow me

Lavi: no…

Allen: I won't! I'm not going to abandon my friends!

Father: *punches him in the gut*

Allen: *coughs up blood*

Lavi: *eyes widen* no…

Pride: come on

Allen: no!

Lavi: Itsuka, please

Itsuka: what *demon stare*

Lavi: let me help him

Itsuka: no!

Lavi: *softly* please…..

Pride: *stabs Allen with his shadows*

Allen: *coughs up more blood* stop it!

Lavi: *tears come to his eyes and he whispers* stop it, please

Itsuka: I said no

Allen: L-Lavi?

Lavi: Allen

Itsuka: stay away from him; you're the reason he's hurting!

Lavi: Itsuka?!

Allen: Itsuka?

Itsuka: stay away!

Lavi: Itsuka, what's wrong?

Itsuka: what's wrong?! What's wrong?! *her eyes cover with shadows*

Lavi: *scared look on his face* Itsuka…..

Itsuka: *grabs Allen's wrist*

Allen: Itsuka!

Lavi: NO!

Itsuka: *cuts eyes at Lavi*

Lavi: don't do it!

Itsuka: I'll do what I have to, to protect you!

Lavi: don't kill him!

Itsuka: I'll do what's best!

Lavi: no! *pulls out his hammer* if you kill him, I will kill myself!

Allen: Lavi, No!

Lavi: *slams hammer down in front of himself* Configuration of Ash!

Itsuka: *takes the blow*

Lavi: Itsuka? *drops hammer and falls to his knees * I'm sorry, Allen

Allen: Itsuka?

Itsuka: I'm not done with you yet

Lavi: please, stop

Pride: let's put this off, shall we?

Itsuka: not until he dies

Lavi: Itsuka! Stay away from him! All of you stay away!

Allen: Itsuka! Snap out of it!

Lavi: *steps in front of Allen* if you kill him, you kill me!

Itsuka: get out of my way!

Lavi: NO!

Itsuka: MOVE!

Lavi: I WON'T!

Allen: Lavi, what's going on?!

Lavi: I don't know. Itsuka! What's wrong with you?!

Allen: Itsuka! Snap out of it!

Itsuka: *pushes Lavi aside* Die. Die. Die. Die!

Lavi: NO! Itsuka! Return! Return!

Itsuka: DIE!

Lavi: no! *grabs Itsuka from behind* stop!

Itsuka: ahhh *returns*

Lavi: *falls to his knees*

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: I'm fine. Are you alright?

Itsuka: *in Lavi's mind* don't trust him, you must kill

Allen: I'm fine

Lavi: ahhh

Allen: Lavi? Lavi!

Lavi: I won't!

Itsuka: you will!

Allen: LAVI!

Lavi: no! I can't!

Itsuka: go!

Lavi: NOOOOOOOO!

Itsuka: GO!

Lavi: I-I-I won't!

Itsuka: GO!

Lavi: stop! Please! Stop!

Itsuka: KILL HIM!

Lavi: NEVER!

Itsuka: let me ease your pain

Lavi: what?

Itsuka: let me take over

Lavi: no! You'll just kill him! I won't let you!

Itsuka: YOU WILL! *takes control of his mind*

*Lavi succumbs to Itsuka's anger. He is now under Itsuka's control*

Lavi: no…

Allen: LAVI!

Lavi: Al-len

Allen: Lavi, are you okay?! Come on; let's get out of this place!

Dark Lavi: you're not going anywhere!

Allen: huh?

Dark Lavi: you will die, here and now!

Allen: La-vi?

Dark Lavi: argh *runs at Allen*

Allen: Lavi!

Dark Lavi: DIE!

Edward: *comes up from behind* now AL!

Alphonse: right! *hits Lavi really hard on the head*

Lavi: ugh *falls to the ground, unconscious*

Allen: A-Al

Alphonse: Allen! Are you alright?

Allen: yeah

Edward: quickly, let's go!

Alphonse: *picks up Lavi* Allen, grab his hammer!

Allen: r-right *struggles to get up*

Edward: *helps him up*

Allen: thanks

Alphonse: what happened to Lavi? Why was he trying to kill you?

Allen: *looks down in a hurt way*

Alphonse: Allen?

Allen: yes?

Alphonse: what happened?

Allen: Itsuka took him over

Alphonse: what?!

Allen: yeah *hurt*

Alphonse: w-why would she do something like that?!

Allen: I don't know

Alphonse: *looks down at Lavi, asleep in his arms* I can't believe it

Edward: it's not like we can trust him now if he goes rouge

Alphonse: brother?

Edward: what?

Alphonse: how could you say something like that?! Lavi is our friend!

Edward: we need to give him some time. We have to keep our distance from now on. It's not like I hate him it's just...

Alphonse: but…

Edward: come on Al

Allen: *hurt by Edward's words*

Alphonse: I-I. I can't. I can't just abandon him

Edward: fine then. We'll take him, but we have to get him to a hospital or something

Alphonse: how about the Order? Take him back to their Headquarters

Edward: fine

Alphonse: Allen, are you okay?

Allen: *silent*

Alphonse: Allen?

Allen: let's go *starts walking*

Alphonse: right

Lavi: *slightly opens his eyes* Allen?

Allen: Lavi?

Lavi: *defeated* I'm sorry, I can't stop her. She's too strong

Allen: Lavi! Don't give in!

Lavi: I'm trying

Allen: *tears fall down his cheek* don't go…please

Lavi: I'm…sorry

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: *blacks out*

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: *silent*

Edward: *puts hand on Allen's shoulder* it'll be okay

Allen: *more tears fall*

Alphonse: Lavi…no

Allen: La-vi

Lavi: *in mind* Itsuka!

Itsuka: *quiet laugh* ha…haha

Lavi: let me go!

Itsuka: haha…ha

Lavi: Itsuka!

Itsuka: hahaha…

Lavi: stop it!

Itsuka: I will have my fun, Lavi!

Lavi: no

Itsuka: HAHAHAHAHA

Lavi: stop! Stop it!

Itsuka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lavi: *softly* I can't take it anymore

Itsuka: *grins deviously*

Lavi: ugh *opens eyes* Allen, help me!

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: she…won't…stop

Allen: fight it! Fight Lavi!

Itsuka: hush now, go to sleep hahaha

Lavi: I can't…

Itsuka: rest Lavi

Lavi: I-I *falls asleep*

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: *moans*

Edward: *opens door*

*it is raining outside*

Kanda: there you are!

Allen: *tears in his eyes*

Kanda: what's wrong? What happened to Lavi?

Allen: *falls to his knees*

Kanda: Allen! Beansprout!

Allen: *defeated look* he's…gone

Kanda: what do you mean by gone?!

Allen: Itsuka took him over

Kanda: why?

Allen: I don't know

Kanda: we have to get him back to the Order. Hopefully Komui will know what to do

Alex: is he going to be alright, Kanda?

Kanda: I'm not sure

Krory: I really hope so

Alphonse: me too

Sebastian: evening gentlemen

Alex: huh?

Sebastian: and lady

Alex: *gives him a harsh look*

Sebastian: may I ask what you are doing here

Alex: me?

Sebastian: all of you

Allen: I'm not sure how to answer that

Sebastian: come with me, if you want to get out of the rain

*they all follow*

Edward: *glances back*

Alphonse: brother, is something wrong?

Edward: no *angrily*

Alphonse: brother? Are you okay?

Edward: yes *sighs angrily*

Alphonse: *looks away* hey, Allen. How are you holding up?

Allen: good *he sounds hurt and there are still tears in his eyes*

Alphonse: he's gonna be okay. I'll protect him

Allen: thank you Alphonse *weakly smiles*

Alphonse: you can just call me Al *chuckles*

Alex: how much farther?

Sebastian: not long

Edward: speed up the pace then

Alphonse: *looks at Edward*

Sebastian: alright, this way please

Edward: what it is, a short cut or something?

Sebastian: yes

Alex: is that it *points to mansion*

Sebastian: yes *walks to the door and opens it* welcome

*they all walk inside*

Edward: why are we here?

Alphonse: I don't know

Sebastian: I figured you needed somewhere to take care of him *points to Lavi, lying in Alphonse's arms*

Allen: *glances at Kanda*

Kanda: *whispers* I don't know about this

Allen: *looks down at the ground*

Alphonse: brother?

Edward: yeah?

Alphonse: are we sure about this?

Edward: I don't know

Alphonse: should we accept the offer?

Ciel: *walks in* Sebastian, what have I told you about bringing random people to my manor?

Sebastian: I'm sorry, young master, but they are very injured

Ciel: whatever, you're late for dinner

Sebastian: I'm sorry, would you like me to start a late snack?

Ciel: very well and make sure that our guests are properly treated

Sebastian: yes my lord. Please follow me

Edward: *mumbles under his breath*

Alphonse: brother, we have too. For Lavi

Edward: I know, I know

Sebastian: *leads them to a hallway full of doors* choose any you want, you will find clothes in the closet

Alphonse: is there anywhere I can take Lavi?

Sebastian: last door on the left *walks away*

Edward: *sighs angrily*

Kanda: Ed, don't worry. You're not the only one who doesn't trust him

Alex: yeah

Kanda: something about this place doesn't seem right

Edward: hmm *thinks*

Alphonse: what are we going to do?

Edward: I guess we have to stay

Kanda: *mutters under his breath*

Alphonse: I guess so

Alex: *glances at the door*

Alphonse: hey, Alex. We will be fine

Alex: I'm not sure that will be true

Alphonse: *looks down at Lavi* I know

Edward: *puts hand on Alex's shoulder* I'll make sure that it turns out okay *smirks*

Alex: *blush* thanks Ed

Alphonse: what should we do now?

May Rin: *bumps into Alphonse and drops towels* oh, I'm so sorry!

Alphonse: it's okay

May Rin: *starts picking up towels*

Kanda: *helps her*

Edward: *starts picking up towels*

May Rin: oh, thank you!

Edward: no problem *smiles*

May Rin: is there anything I can do for you?

Edward: no, it's fine really

May Rin: if there is ever anything, just let me know

Edward: will do

May Rin: *smiles then walks away*

Alphonse: her, I can trust

Edward: seems so

Alphonse: I'll be right back *walks to the end of the hallway and takes Lavi inside one of the rooms*

*in Lavi's mind*

Itsuka: do it do it now

Lavi: NO! I won't harm him

Itsuka: you know you want to

Lavi: I don't, I don't

Itsuka: you do

Lavi: NO!

Itsuka: yes!

Lavi: never!

Itsuka: *smirks* give in

Lavi: you will never get that satisfaction

Itsuka: *tilts head* oh, I won't

Lavi: I won't give up willingly

Itsuka: *resists and painfully smiles* good, please don't

Lavi: Itsuka?

Itsuka: *switches back* please don't stop questioning yourself

Lavi: *softly* I won't

Itsuka: *laughs softly*

Lavi: Itsuka! No!

* * *

Evil Laugh!

Man we're evil when it comes to these cliffhangers huh?

I will try my best to update in the next week or so.

That's all for now.

Have a great week everyone!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

I'm back for another chapter!

This story is now picking up more speed.

In the next couple chapters it will get confusing. SO PM me if you have any questions

Here is a discalimer

D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hriomu Arakawa

Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso

We own the OCs and the plot

Enjoy this next chapter

* * *

Alphonse: Lavi, if you can hear me, don't give up. Fight. For us *lays him down on the bed then leaves*

Edward: there you are what took you so long? *in extremely nice clothes*

Alphonse: what are you wearing?

Edward: oh it was in the closet May Rin said I could pick anything I wanted

Alphonse: you look nice that's for sure

Edward: thanks

Kanda: *walks out of his room while pulling on a trench coat*

Alphonse: *chuckles*

Kanda: it's not funny

Edward: *laughs too*

Kanda: *anger mark appears on his cheek. He draws Mugen*

Allen: hey guys cut it out *also wearing fancy clothes*

Kanda: *sheathes Mugen* fine

Allen: *sighs relaxed*

Alex: hi *fancy ball dress*

Alphonse: Alex? Wow! You look very pretty

Alex: yeah? Well its way to frilly *tugs at it*

Edward: *blushes*I-I think it looks cute on you

Kanda: *laughs softly*

Alex and Edward: what are you laughing at?!

Kanda: you two

Alex and Edward: what about us?!

Kanda: the way you two act when you're around each other

Alex: *blush* w-what are you talking about

Kanda: point proven

Edward: Al…. can we talk privately

Alphonse: sure

*they walk into another hallway*

Alphonse: what's wrong?

Edward: what was that about you embarrassed the crap out of me

Alphonse: did not

Edward: you did *he is blushing crazily*

Alphonse you're embarrassing yourself. Especially right now

Edward: I am not!

Alphonse: your face is really red, because you're embarrassed! You're doing it to yourself

Edward: leave me alone Al

Alphonse: you're the one who wanted to talk

Edward: just don't do it again okay

Alphonse whatever you say *walks off*

Edward: don't you whatever me *runs after him*

Ciel: *to Sebastian* remind me why you especially wanted the short one

Sebastian: I heard those guys talking about him and the red haired one, I figured they needed help

Ciel: what are you after? Their souls?

Sebastian: there is only one soul I have interest in

Ciel: I know

Sebastian: what would you have me do, young lord?

Ciel: do what you want with them

Sebastian: yes my lord

Ciel: whatever happened to that snack?

Sebastian: *runs to the kitchen and comes back with a small chocolate cake* will this work?

Ciel: it simply will not I need nutrition

Sebastian: *runs to the kitchen then comes back with a glass of milk*

Ciel: just get me a sandwich

Sebastian: *brings him a sandwich*

Ciel: thank you. It took you a while

Sebastian: *gives him a look*

Ciel: *takes a bite*

Sebastian: should I go check on our guests?

Ciel: go ahead

Sebastian: *goes upstairs* if you all are ready, would you follow me

Edward: huh?

Sebastian: please follow me downstairs

Alex: okay

Allen: *looks down*

Alphonse: Allen?

Allen: *silent*

Alphonse: Allen?

Allen: *looks up*

Alphonse: are you alright?

Allen: *nods*

Alphonse: are you worried about Lavi?

Allen: *nods*

Alphonse: he'll be okay. I just know it

Allen: *smiles*

Alphonse: you wanna stay up here with him?

Allen: *nods*

Alphonse: okay. Want me to stay as well?

Allen: *shakes his head no*

Alphonse: *chuckles* alright *walks downstairs with the others*

Allen: *walks to Lavi's room*

Lavi: *groans*

Allen: Lavi?

Lavi: *opens eyes slightly*

Allen: *smiles happily* Lavi!

Lavi: Allen

Allen: Lavi are you… are you

Lavi: what? Am I what?

Allen: are you okay?

Lavi: yea

Allen: I'm glad. Has she stopped?

Lavi: no

Allen: what?

Lavi: I've managed to take over but I don't know how long I can last

Allen: please stay a little longer, please

Lavi: *smiles* sure

Allen: *smiles back*

Lavi: *laughs a little*

Allen: how long do you think?

Lavi: I'm not sure

Allen: okay *looks down*

Lavi: Allen, I'll be fine

Allen: *starts crying then hugs him*

Lavi: *smiles then hugs him back* I'll be fine

Allen: *cries*

Lavi: and I thought Lenalee was the one who cried about us

Allen: well it's all my fault

Lavi: what are you talking about? It's not your fault at all

Allen: *looks down*

Lavi: Allen

Allen: yes?

Lavi: it's not your fault, you didn't do anything

Allen: I did. I'm the reason Itsuka is out of control

Lavi: no you're not

Allen: I am

Lavi: I won't believe that

Allen: thank you Lavi

Lavi: I don't know why Itsuka is like this, but I'm going to find out

Allen: I believe in you, Lavi

Lavi: thank you Allen, thank you

Allen: for what?

Lavi: not giving up on me

Allen: I would never give up on you

Lavi: I know I can trust you but what about everyone else?

Allen: you can definitely count on Alphonse he's been with me though the whole thing

Lavi: what about the others?

Allen: well Ed and Alex are fine but I don't know about Kanda *laughs*

Lavi: yea *rubs back of neck* I don't think he will ever trust me

Allen: he does, he just doesn't want to show it

Lavi: really?! That's a shock

Allen: I mean come on its not like he ever REALLY harmed you

Lavi: yea. I'm glad everyone is okay, but where are we?

Allen: we are in a mansion belonging to a person named Ciel

Lavi: name doesn't ring a bell, that's odd

Allen: for me either

Lavi: hmmmm. What else did I miss?

Allen: I don't know of the moment

Lavi: *softly* what did Itsuka do?

Allen: nothing yet

Lavi: good. I don't want her causing anybody harm

Allen: I won't let her don't worry

Lavi: thank you Allen

Allen: no problem

Lavi: *moves legs off the bed and sits up next to Allen*

Allen: you don't have that much longer do you?

Lavi: I'm afraid not, she's strong and she knows all my strengths and weaknesses. It's been hard for me just talking to you for this long

Allen: I'll leave then

Lavi: please, not yet

Allen: ok

Lavi: thanks. I can't stand it. We have to find a way to stop her

Allen: yes. I understand but

Lavi: I've tried to call her out, but she won't come. But what?

Allen: but how are you going to stop her?

Lavi: I don't know, but I'll find a way

Allen: I hope so

Lavi: yea, me too

Allen: you can do it Lavi I just know it

Lavi: *closes his eyes* right *opens them again, with a pained look on his face* I'm out of time

Allen: I'm sorry

Itsuka: finish him

Lavi: *with sad eyes* no I won't

Itsuka: don't

Lavi: *looks at Allen* I won't hurt him

Itsuka: please don't

Lavi: I promise it! *closes eyes and falls backwards*

Sebastian: right this way

Edward: *irritated* what is this?

Sebastian: I'm afraid I don't understand

Edward: where are we going?

Sebastian: to meet the young lord

Alex: *grumbles*

Sebastian: right this way

Edward: *still blushing slightly*

Kanda: *mutters under his breath*

Sebastian: *knocks on the door to Ciel's study*

Ciel: what is it?

Sebastian: I've brought our guests; they would like to see you

Ceil: very well

Sebastian: *opens the door*

*they all walk inside*

Kanda: who are you?

Ciel: I should be asking the same

Kanda: I asked first

Ciel: I'm Ciel, and you are?

Kanda: Kanda

Ciel: who are you, the one with the metal?

Edward: me? Well my-

Ciel: I wasn't talking to you. I know who you are

Edward: but h-

Ciel: Sebastian told me all about you

Edward: how does he-

Ciel: beats me

Edward: will you stop cutting me off. You're such a brat

Alphonse: brother, calm down

Ciel: I asked who you are

Alphonse: my name is Alphonse, Alphonse Elric

Ciel: so you're the older brother

*everyone stares at Ed, but he is not paying attention*

Edward: what?

Alphonse: no, no, no! I'm his younger brother!

Edward: why is everyone staring at me?

*they say nothing*

Edward: huh?

Kanda: I thought you were the older one

Edward: I am

Kanda: he just called Al your older brother

Edward: he did what?! Are you trying to say that I look so young I could pass for an elementary student?!

Alphonse: brother, calm down

Ciel: Sebastian, remove him for the time being

Sebastian: yes my lord. *says to Ed* Come with me

Edward: hey, what do you think you're doing?!

Alphonse: brother?

Sebastian: come

Edward: *grumbles*

Sebastian: *leaves with Ed*

Kanda: why did you make him leave?!

Ciel: he was being a nuisance

Kanda: *gives him a look*

Ciel: *ignores him*

Alphonse: what do you want?

Ciel: I want a favor of you

Alphonse: what kind?

Ciel: I want you to find a person for me

Alphonse: who?

Ciel: someone by the name of Sakura

Alphonse: and then what?

Ciel: bring her to me

Alphonse: how will I know it's her?

Ciel: she has white hair and is very unusual

Alphonse: *slowly* white hair

Ciel: yes, like Allen

Alphonse: wait, how do you know Allen's name?!

Ciel: Sebastian

Alphonse: alright, is there any more information you can give me?

Ciel: not at the moment, if I think of anything else I will notify you. Also take this so I can stay in touch with you. *hands him a phones with a tracking device in it*

Alphonse: thanks

*everyone walks out*

Kanda: we need to tell Allen

Alex: yeah

*they go upstairs to Lavi's room*

Allen: what is it?

Alphonse: Ciel wants us to find someone, someone who sounds a lot like Itsuka

Allen: *turns Lavi*

Kanda: if it is Itsuka he's talking about, we can't just hand her over

Allen: *nods*

Alphonse: *looks at Lavi* handing over Itsuka might mean handing over Lavi as well. And that is something that none of us can do

Allen: *nods*

Alphonse: where did Ed go? He needs to here this as well

Allen: *shrugs*

Alphonse: hmmmm. Hey Alex would you mind looking for him?

Alex: what, why me?

Alphonse: because, even though I'm his brother, you know him better

Alex: know him better how?

Alphonse: you know where he would go if we ever got separated. Sadly I always look in the wrong place

Alex: well…. He would usually find you by the river, so that's where he would be so that you can find him

Alphonse: thanks *goes off in search of Ed*

Kanda: hey Allen, is Lavi alright?

Allen: *nods*

Kanda: good, are you okay?

Allen: *nods*

Kanda: has he woken up since we brought him here?

Allen: *nods*

Kanda: hey, answer me Allen

Allen: *lifts head and frowns, there is a purple shadow around him*

Kanda: *draws Mugen* what's. Wrong. With. You?!

Allen: *gets up and walks away*

Kanda: *sheathes Mugen* something's not right. He is never like this

Alex: yeah

Kanda: he hasn't been the same since Itsuka took over

Alex: I know

Kanda: we've got to figure this out

Alex: yeah

Kanda: let's see if we can get some information from Lavi

Alex: right

Kanda: *shakes Lavi slightly* Lavi, Lavi, hey. Wake up

Alex: *looks at Lavi*

Kanda: Lavi

Lavi: *silent*

Alex: Lavi?

Lavi: *eyes tighten then open* Kanda?*looks at Alex* who are you?

Alex: I'm Alex a friend of Ed's

Lavi: where's Allen?

Alex: he walked away

Kanda: he's not acting normal; we think there might be something wrong with him

Lavi: he seems fine to me

Alex: …..

Kanda: that's it!

Alex: what?

Kanda: Allen is only acting strange when Lavi is asleep

Lavi: *sits up* what do you mean

Kanda: when you are awake he seems fine, but when you're not Allen is silent and doesn't act like himself

Alex: maybe he just feels responsible when Lavi doesn't feel good

Kanda: that might be it, but I have a feeling this goes deeper than we think

Alex: do you have any idea Lavi?

Lavi: none

Kanda: hmmmm. Where did Allen run off to?

Alex: why do you care so much?

Kanda: tch. Because he's my comrade

Alex: really

Kanda: yes

Lavi: Yu's gone soft

Kanda: you retarded rabbit; I'll chop your hair off

Alex: I'm leaving

Lavi: now you've scared her away

Kanda: oh shut up

Alex: you know I can hear you

Lavi: *laughs*

Itsuka: finish him

Lavi: *grabs his head*

Kanda: Lavi!

Itsuka: now! While he's distracted, take his Mugen

Lavi: *starts shaking*

Kanda: Lavi…

Itsuka: do it!

Lavi: shut up!

Kanda: Lavi?

Itsuka: now!

Lavi: Kanda… get out of here

Kanda: what?

Lavi: now!

Itsuka: *appears and grins deviously*

Lavi: *falls on the ground unconscious*

Kanda: Itsuka?!

Itsuka: *shadows cover her eyes. Laughs quietly*

Allen: Lavi!

Kanda: *draws Mugen* Mugen activate, two illusion blades!

Itsuka: that's not going to help you *touches the blade and it shatters*

Kanda: *gasps* what?!

Itsuka: *smirks*

Kanda: Allen! I'm gonna need your help

Allen: CROWN CLOWN!

Kanda: *grabs swords off of wall* these will have to do

Itsuka: *smirks*

Kanda: *growls* Allen, be careful!

Kanda: *points swords in Itsuka's face* give up

Itsuka: never

Kanda: *stabs her in the arm*

Lavi: *softly* Itsuka…..

Itsuka: *falls to the ground*

Kanda: Lavi? Itsuka?

Lavi: *silent*

Itsuka: *starts bleeding*

Kanda: Allen! Help me out here

Itsuka: La-vi

Allen: *tears fall down his cheek* what do you want me to do?

Kanda: pick up Lavi, we've got to get them back to the Order *picks up Itsuka*

Allen: *picks up Lavi*

Kanda: we've got to find everyone and get out of here

Itsuka: *grabs Kanda's neck then falls back and blacks out*

Alex: I'll look for Ed and Al

Kanda: right

Alex: Al *knocks on door*

Alphonse: *opens door* what is it Alex?

Alex: it's Itsuka. She's out and in pain

Alphonse: where?!

Alex: with Allen

Alphonse: let's go *leaves room and goes down the hall*

Allen: yes?

Alphonse: *walks in the room* what happened to Itsuka?!

Kanda: I stabbed her in the arm

Itsuka: *struggles to open her eyes, there are tears in them*

Kanda: she's awake

Alphonse: Itsuka, are you alright?

Itsuka: *puts fist up and tries to punch him, but she doesn't have the strength*

Alphonse: she's fine. Itsuka, what happened to Lavi?

Itsuka: hahahahaha

Alphonse: answer me!

Itsuka: oh he's just fine. Hahaha

Alphonse: I don't believe you! Tell me what you did!

Itsuka: hahahaha

Allen: come on Al, it's no use she won't tell you anything

Alphonse: *stares at her* let's just find Ed and get out of here

Allen: okay

Edward: *walks in* Al are you okay?

Alphonse: yeah, I'm okay but we need to get Lavi and Itsuka out of here

Edward: I heard what's been going on

Alex: let's go

Kanda: right

Edward: Sebastian, we're leaving

Sebastian: very well

*they leave*

Kanda: let's get to the nearest train station, so we can contact the Order

Edward: right

*they find a train station*

Kanda: hey Al, can you hold Itsuka

Alphonse: sure

Kanda: *hands him Itsuka*

Edward: how can you still trust her?

Alphonse: I don't fully trust her

Edward: good, you shouldn't

Alphonse: I just hope she will be okay

Kanda: *comes back* I've contacted the Order; they are going to meet us in town. We need to get on the next train

Alphonse: right

Edward: now wait a minute Mugen head, the corneal asked to meet me, so you're coming with me

Kanda: who you calling Mugen head, shrimp!

Edward: shrimp, why I ought to-

Alphonse: guys stop!

Edward: Al? *tearing up, trying not to laugh*

Alphonse: why must you always fight?

Edward: well, I don't like hostile people *crosses arms*

Kanda: *stares at him*

*a trains whistle blows*

Alphonse: *sighs* saved by the train

Edward: come on Alex

Alex: okay

*they all board*

Alphonse: *lays Itsuka down on an empty seat* Hey Allen, you want to but Lavi down next to her?

Allen: sure *lays Lavi down*

Kanda: it shouldn't take us long to get back to headquarters

Edward: we're not going to headquarters!

Kanda: then where are we going?!

Edward: have you been listening to me?!

Kanda: I'm taking these two to Komui, and nothing else

Edward: okay, but after Al and I are going back to Central

Kanda: fine

Edward: and you're not coming with me

Kana: fine by me

Edward: *takes a seat besides Alex, arms crossed*

Alphonse: *sits behind Lavi*

Kanda: *sits over in the corner*

*train whistle blows*

Alex: this stinks

Alphonse: it'll be alright

Edward: yeah

Alex: I just hate that I can't do anything

Ling: oh hey guys *appears at the window*

Edward: Ling?!

Alex: how did you get in here?

Ling: the window

Alphonse: Ling?

Ling: oh hey Al

Alphonse: what are you doing here?!

Ling: got bored

Alphonse: figures

Ling: hm?

Alphonse: you get bored a lot

Ling: yeah, I'm glad Lan Faun can't find me

Alphonse: *laughs* yeah, she is probably freaking out right now

Edward: get out

Ling: why?

Edward: I said get out

Ling: awww come on

Al: awww let him stay

Edward: fine….. But not for long

Alphonse: yay!

Ling: okay so, where's the kitchen *rubs hands together*

Alphonse: ummm that way *points to the left* in the last car

Ling: thanks

Alphonse: no problem

Ling: *runs off in that direction*

Alex: *face palm*

Alphonse: and there he goes

Edward: *grumbles*

Alphonse: *laughs*

Edward: what?

Alphonse: you guy's reactions

Alex: what about them?

Alphonse: they were funny

Edward: *angry stare*

Kanda: we're almost there

Edward: good

Kanda: *looks out the window* we're coming into the station now

Edward: *gets up*

Kanda: some men from the Order are going to meet us soon

Allen: I hope it's not master Cross

Kanda: or General Tiedoll

Alex: who?

Kanda: *grumbles*

Edward: let's go

Alphonse: right

Alex: *gets up*

Alphonse: hey Allen, do you need help with Lavi and Itsuka?

Allen: *nods*

Itsuka: *grumbles*

Alphonse: right *picks up Itsuka* calm down

Itsuka: you'll pay

Alphonse: be quiet

Allen: *picks Lavi up*

*they get off the train*

* * *

Well another end to another chapter

Who else is worried for Lavi besides me?

Well it gets better from here

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Have a great week

Bai!


	11. Chapter 9

Back with another chapter!

I want to take this moment to thank everyone who reads my stories.

It really makes me smile when people tell me they liked it.

Now here is your next chapter of A New Beginning!

D. Gray belongs to Katsura Hoshino and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Finder: Allen! Kanda! Welcome back!

Kanda: tch

Alex: who are you?

Finder: I'm a finder for the Black Order. My name is Maosa

Alex: nice to meet you Maosa

Allen: *smiles*

Maosa: nice to meet you too, hey Allen. There's a carriage around the corner

Allen: *nods and walks in that direction*

Maosa: *follows*

Alphonse: *follows* you coming brother?

Edward: yeah

Alex: *follows*

Maosa: *opens the carriage door* climb on in

*they all get in*

Maosa: *talks to the driver then climbs in as well*

*the carriage starts moving*

Maosa: we're on our way

Edward: so what do you do exactly?

Maosa: I'm a Finder for the Black Order. I go out into the World and I look for Innocence so Exorcists can collect it or find the Accommodator

Edward: oh, okay

Ling: how could you guys leave me?! *looks inside from the top of carriage*

*he is upside down*

Alphonse: Ling?!

Ling: Hi!

Kanda: tch. How annoying

Ling: who are you?

Kanda: name's Kanda

Ling: I'm Ling *pulls out hand, still on top of carriage*

Kanda: *shakes it*

Ling: *jump into carriage and sits next to Kanda*

Kanda: *scoots over a bit*

Maosa: *smiles* nice to meet you

Ling: *smiles* you too

Maosa: where are you headed?

Ling: Central

Maosa: okay, you might have to wait a while though

Ling: okay

Driver: Maosa

Maosa: what is it?

Driver: heavy traffic ahead, it's going to take longer than we thought to get back

Maosa: thanks. It's going to take us a bit longer to get back to headquarters. Sorry about that

Edward: just great

Kanda: *sighs*

Alphonse: *looks out the window*

Maosa: we should be there before dark

Alex: that's too long!

Maosa: we can do nothing about it. I'm sorry

Ling: it'll be alright guys

Alphonse: *smiles* yup

Ling: haha

Alphonse: *chuckles*

Maosa: what's so funny?

Ling: I'm laughing because were happy

Maosa: *smiles* I'll be extra happy when I get the chance to see Chaoji again

Allen: where is Chaoji anyways?

Maosa: no clue

Allen: I can't wait to see him again *smiles*

Maosa: me too

Allen: so what time is it?

Edward: 3:35

Driver: we've gotten through the worst of it. Shouldn't take us too long now

Ling: well that's some unexpected weather *points to a tornado*

Edward: what?! How long has that been there?!

Driver: dam! Where did that come from?!

Maosa: get us off the road! Quickly!

Driver: *turns into an ally* is everyone okay?

Alex: yeah are you okay?

Driver: I'm fine, thanks

Ling: glad I said something haha

Maosa: yeah, thanks

Driver: thank you

Ling: no problem

Maosa: *steps outside to talk with the driver*

Edward: great this is awesome!

Alphonse: brother?

Edward: what?!

Alphonse: what's wrong?

Edward: it's just that we're never going to get to Central!

Alphonse: we will we're just a bit delayed

Mustang: *walks up to the window* hello Fullmetal

Edward: Mustang? What are you doing here?!

Mustang: looking for you and Alex

Edward: wait, you aren't Envy again are you? *starts poking at him*

Mustang: huh?

Alex: we got delayed

Edward: nothing

Mustang: you aren't making any sense

Edward: *grumbles*

Mustang: you agreed to meet me and when I found out you were traveling to the Black Order, I figured I'd meet you along the way

Edward: ok, ok

Mustang: I'm sorry about this, but I need to take these two with me. Al, you can come along as well

Alex: *rolls eyes*

Alphonse: is it alright if I stay here, brother?

Edward: yeah I guess so

Alphonse: thanks brother

Edward: no problem

Mustang: ready?

Alex: yeah *irritated*

Alphonse: stay safe brother, you too Alex

Alex: ok

Edward: yeah

Mustang: let's go

Alex: *follows*

Edward: *does the same*

Maosa: *watches them leave then climbs back inside the carriage* Kai is going to take us to the nearest hotel, since we don't know what else is gonna be in our way tonight

Itsuka: *uses her remaining energy and gives it to Lavi*

Lavi: *opens his eyes*

Allen: Lavi!

Lavi: *sits up* wha-what's going on

Allen: we're going back to the Black Order

Lavi: okay *looks at Itsuka then scoots away from her* is she alright?!

Allen: not sure

Lavi: *stands up, but staggers, then sits by Itsuka*

Allen: Lavi are you okay?

Lavi: yeah *puts Itsuka's head on his lap* I'm fine

Allen: good

Lavi: *bends over and hugs Itsuka* please wake up

Itsuka: *grumbles*

Lavi: please

Allen: I don't think she has enough energy

Lavi: what has she been up too?

Allen: nothing much. Yet anyway

Lavi: what happened to her arm?

Kanda: I stabbed her

Lavi: *silent*

Allen: way to make it sound okay! *stomach grumbles*

Lavi: not this again

Allen: what?! I haven't eaten in a week

Lavi: a week?! *softly* how long have I been out?

Allen: 5 days so far

Lavi: *stares* 5….. Days?

Allen: yeah

Lavi: I-I. I can't believe it

Allen: I'm sorry

Lavi: it's… not your fault

Allen: I know

Lavi: then don't apologize

Allen: *looks down*

Maosa: Allen?

Allen: yes?

Maosa: are you okay?

Allen: mhm

Kai/Driver: we're almost there

Maosa: thanks

Allen: great

Lavi: *looks out the window* this isn't headquarters

Allen: huh?

Maosa: *laughs* we forgot to tell him

Lavi: tell me what?

Maosa: we're headed to a hotel for the night

Allen: yeah

Lavi: *smiles then yawns*works for me

*the carriage stops and they all get out*

Lavi: *picks up Itsuka* I'll carry her

Allen: okay

Maosa: thank you Kai

Kai: you're welcome

Allen: come on guys I'm starving

Alphonse: *laughs*

Lavi: right

*they register and Allen goes straight to the dining area and gets a bunch of food*

Lavi: I'll be back, promise *takes Itsuka upstairs*

Allen: okay *through a mouthful of food*

Lavi: *takes Itsuka to their room and places her on the bed* sweet dreams

Itsuka: *slightly smiles*

Lavi: why? Why did you do it?

Itsuka: *no answer*

Lavi: please answer me

Itsuka: La-vi *struggles*

Lavi: Itsuka?! What's wrong?!

Itsuka: *smiles genuinely*

Lavi: *face lights up with happiness* you're alright

Itsuka: *silent*

Lavi: *sits down on her bed* answer me

Itsuka: *struggles again* I'm free

Lavi: from what?

Itsuka: *falls back*

Lavi: Itsuka?

Itsuka: *silent*

Lavi: please

Itsuka: *no answer*

Allen: *from downstairs* you coming Lavi?

Lavi: yeah I'll be right down

Itsuka: y-you should g-go

Lavi: *looks down* yea, but I'll be back soon, I promise

Itsuka: *nods* c-could you get me some f-food

Lavi: what do you want?

Itsuka: b-bread

Lavi: anything else?

Itsuka: *shakes head*

Lavi: I'll be back then *leaves*

Allen: is Itsuka ok?

Lavi: yes, but there are still somethings that need answered

Allen: well at least she's ok

Lavi: yea *grabs a loaf of bread* be right back, she said she was hungry

Allen: okay

Lavi: *runs back to Itsuka* here you go

Itsuka: *takes a bit then starts glowing*

Lavi: *smiles slightly*

Itsuka: I am good now

Lavi: good enough to come down stairs with me?

Itsuka: yes *takes his hand*

Lavi: come on then

Itsuka: ok

*they walk downstairs*

Allen: Itsuka?

Itsuka: hello Allen

Allen: Itsuka. You're okay!

Itsuka: I am

Kanda: sorry about your arm

Itsuka: *turns away but her arm is healed from her energy*

Lavi: *laughs a bit*

Itsuka: *shoots stare at him*

Lavi: *keeps laughing*

Itsuka: *pulls his ear* stop it

Lavi: yeow!

Itsuka: now eat your food

Lavi: yup she's back

Itsuka: I said eat your food

Lavi: *starts eating*

Allen: haha

* * *

AH laughter is the best medicine right?

Got to have some comedy in here am I right?

And guess what!

One of Rainbowflower01's and my favorite OC is coming in next chapter!

WAHOO!

Till next time eveyone!


	12. Chapter 10

Lavigirl here with the next chapter of our story!

The story is really headed to greatness right about now.

New characters will be coming into play, new enemies and new conflicts.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chaoji: Maosa

Maosa: Chaoji? Chaoji! *runs to him and hugs him* I've missed you so much

Chaoji: me too

Allen: hi Chaoji

Itsuka: ….

Chaoji: hey Allen!

Lavi: hey Chaoji

Chaoji: Lavi! Oh I've missed you guys

Itsuka: Chaoji huh?

Chaoji: oh hello, who are you?

Itsuka: I'm Itsuka, Lavi's Guardian

Chaoji: Guardian huh?

Itsuka: yes

Chaoji: cool

Allen: yep

Lavi: it's a long story

Chaoji: *laughs* I'll believe that

Itsuka: *straight face*

Lavi: *nervous laugh* yea, you hungry?

Chaoji: yeah

Lavi: then let's eat

Itsuka: those chains on your wrist. They're Innocence aren't they?

Chaoji: yes, they are

Itsuka: *straight face*

Chaoji: are you okay?

Itsuka: yes

Lavi: she's always like this

Itsuka: *straight face*

Lavi: *face palm*

Itsuka: what?

Lavi: your lack of emotion

Itsuka: is that a bad thing?

Lavi: in a way yes

Itsuka: *walks upstairs*

Lavi: *sighs then smiles* she's back to her old self

Allen: Lavi that was kind of rude I think you hurt her feelings

Lavi: you're probably right. I'll be right back *goes upstairs* Itsuka?

Itsuka: what? *holding a pillow*

Lavi: I'm sorry about that

Itsuka: *she busts the pillow and feathers come out. She puts it next to a pile of busted pillows* Okay. Lavi? *there are tears in her eyes*

Lavi: what is it?

Itsuka: am I a bad person?

Lavi: of course not, why would you even think you were bad?

Itsuka: my lack of emotion, my hurtful words

Lavi: you come from another place, one very different from ours. What's normal for you, is not for us

Itsuka: *looks up*

Lavi: that's just what makes you, you

Itsuka: harmful words is me lack of emotion is me? If having a lack of emotion is bad, then I am bad

Lavi: you didn't grow up in my world. In my world kids laugh at each other for no reason at all, they do it because it makes them happy. It doesn't mean they're bad

Itsuka: *looks down* I almost killed your friend

Lavi: *softly* yeah, but you weren't yourself. I could feel that something wasn't right. That's why I fought against you

Itsuka: *a tear falls down her face and she takes his hand and leans on him*

Lavi: *strokes her hair* you're not a bad person, and if anyone ever tells you that you are, just remember that I think you are good

Itsuka: Lavi, please never leave me. You're the first person who's ever cared about me

Lavi: *kisses her on the head* I promise, I'll never leave you

Itsuka: *more tears falls*

Lavi: *holds her close* I'll never abandon you. Ever

Mustang: we're almost there

Alex: *blush*

Edward: *blush*

Alex and Edward: good

Mustang: ugh

Edward: what?

Mustang: you two

Alex: not this again

Mustang: we're here

*they are outside a library*

Edward: what do you want us for?

Mustang: the police have cornered a rouge alchemist in here. His only demand is that he see you two and he has taken hostages

Alex: why does he want us?

Mustang: no idea. But we have to get the hostages out

Edward: fine

Mustang: good luck

Edward: but I sure wish Al was here

Mustang: your gonna have to do this one without him

Edward: hey get back here!

Alex: *takes a deep breath and opens the door*

Edward: hey alchemist! You wanted us didn't you?!

Alchemist: hahahahahahaha I got you right where I want you *bars come up around them*

Alex: huh? Hey!

Edward: what do you think you're doing?!

Alchemist: *steps into the light*

Edward: *eyes widen then narrow* Moore

Moore: *evil grin* hello Fullmetal

Edward: the gold alchemist

Alex: Ed? You know him?

Edward: yeah

Moore: yes, I was the one who helped him with some of his studies for his state alchemist test

Edward: *growls* with materials that weren't yours

Moore: *smiles wickedly*

Edward: we heard that you could make the philosopher's stone

Moore: I succeeded too. Want to see?

Edward: no h-how?!

Moore: you know how *wicked smile*

Alex: you couldn't have y-you used these hostages?!

Moore: oh no. no I just used some lonely travelers who had nowhere to go

Edward: you bastard! How could you?!

Moore: the right question is why wouldn't I?

Edward: because their human unlike you. You-you're a monster!

Moore: I'm hurt. Truly I am *smiles*

Alex: *falls backwards in horror*

Moore: hmmmm *destroys the bars* I would like to see how far you've come Edward. Fight me!

Edward: *yells* you monster! *makes a blade and strikes at him*

Moore: *blocks with a wall of gold*

Alex: *blocks it with crystals*

Moore: *makes a golden sword*

Alex: *makes a crystal sword* crystal is stronger than gold

Edward: and steel is even stronger

*they go after him*

Moore: *makes another sword* arr

*they break through it*

Moore: *growls and makes another*

Alex: are you a coward, come on and face us

Moore: *stands up and engages in a sword fight with Ed*

Edward: *nervous smiles. He strikes Moore with blade but misses and cuts him on the cheek*

Moore: hahahahaha! *strikes him on the flesh arm*

Edward: ahh!

Alex: Ed! *punches Moore with automail* don't you hurt him!

Moore: *cuts the end of one of her braids*

*her hair falls down*

Alex: *claps and puts her hands to the ground and crystals shoot towards him*

Moore: *dodges*

Alex: *tries again*

Moore: *sends golden daggers at her*

Edward: *jumps in front of her and blocks it with his automail*

Moore: arrr *brings sword down on his automail arm*

Edward: *uses blade to stop it*

Alex: *stabs him in the back*

Moore: *falls to his knees* argh

Edward: you shouldn't have messed with us

Moore: you win this time Elric

Hawkeye: *puts handcuffs on him* all done sir

Mustang: well done Elric, you too Alex

Alex: *narrows her eyes*

Mustang: now what's that look for?

Alex: nothing

Maosa: what's taking him so long?

Ling: yeah Al, do you have any ideas?

Alphonse: none, I just hope something didn't happen

Ling: something probably did

Kanda: tch. Lovely

Ling: haha

Kanda: what's so funny?

Ling: I don't know, sometimes I just like to laugh haha

Kanda: *looks away*

Ling: *continues laughing*

Chaoji: don't mind him, he's always like this

Ling: I don't mind at all

Chaoji: *smiles*

Ling: *smiles back*

Chaoji: I'm Chaoji by the way. What's your name?

Ling: Ling

Chaoji: *holds out hand* nice to meet you

Ling: you too *shakes it*

Chaoji: looks like I've meet a new friend

Ling: yep

Alphonse: Ling is really friendly

Ling: I am

Alphonse: *chuckles*

Greed: ugh, these guys are annoying, how do you put up with them?

Ling: aw come on they're not that bad

Greed: says you

Allen: what's going on?

Maosa: huh?

Chaoji: what are you talking about?

Allen: Ling?

Greed: you better answer

Ling: oh I'm sorry don't worry about me Allen

Allen: ok?

Alphonse: Ling?

Ling: yes?

Alphonse: is he messing with you?

Ling: no. I'm fine really

Alphonse: you're sure?

Ling: yeah, yeah of course haha

Alphonse: hmm

Ling: hm? *nervous laughter*

Kanda: *stares at him*

Greed: *takes over* sup

Allen: Ling?

Greed: name's Greed kid

Allen: where did Ling go?

Greed: he's still here

Allen: w-what do you mean?

Alphonse: it's like with Itsuka

Allen: what? Then come out and show yourself

Greed: sorry, but it doesn't work like that

Allen: what? The n how does it work?

Greed: you see, I'm basically inside your buddy Ling and whatever I want I can take over, and he can do the same, if I let him

Allen: h-how is that possible?

Greed: hmmm

Alphonse: just ask Itsuka, she did it to Lavi

Allen: what?! No that would be rude

Kanda: beansprout

Allen: huh?

Kanda: why do you always have to be so polite?

Allen: is there a problem with that? *tilts head*

Kanda: tch

Allen: *rolls eyes*

Chaoji: *laughs* just like old times

Allen: hey Chaoji, how's that Innocence treating you?

Chaoji: pretty good, I'm still getting used to it a bit though

Allen: haha well that's good

Maosa: it's better than good, it's awesome! I wish I could half the stuff he can

Allen: you'll get your chance one day you will be stronger than all of them

Maosa: you bet I will! *puts an arm around Chaoji's neck*

Chaoji: hey *starts laughing*

Allen: haha

Kanda: *smiles*

Allen: *puts an arm around Kanda's neck and laughs*

Kanda: *rolls eyes but keeps smiling*

*Lavi and Itsuka come downstairs*

Lavi: is Yu smiling?

Kanda: be quiet, you rabbit

Lavi: *laughs*

*Itsuka is clinging tightly to Lavi*

Lavi: *smiles at her*

Itsuka: *straight face*

Lavi: *squeezes her shoulder*

Itsuka: *forced smile*

Lavi: *softly* close enough

Itsuka: *rolls eyes*

Lavi: come on *they sit down*

Itsuka: *straight face again*

Allen: it looks like everything is back to normal

Lavi: what are you talking about? We aren't normal

Allen: haha

Mustang: you guys are free to go whenever

Alex: let's take a trip back to Risenbull, what do you say?

Edward: alright

Mustang: have fun *walks away*

*they leave and board a train, while on the train they bump into Fletcher and Russel*

Edward: you again *narrows eyes*

Russel: hello Ed

Alex: who are these people Ed?

Edward: the people who stole Al's and I's identities

Russel: I though we agreed not to bring that up

Fletcher: it's okay

Edward: *growls*

Russel: where's Alphonse?

Edward: he's somewhere else

Alex: yeah

Russel: oh, okay where are you two headed?

Edward and Alex: Risenbull

Russel: where's that?

Edward: over the mountains in the country

Alex: his hometown

Russel: okay we headed to Leore

Edward: what for?

Russel: to help them with their agriculture

Fletcher: yeah, we gotta make a living somehow

Alex: I'm sorry

Russel: don't be

Edward: I gotta make a call *goes to the one and calls Alphonse*

Alphonse: *picks up* hello?

Edward; Al, I need you to meet me in Risenbull

Alphonse: okay, why?

Edward: Alex and I are going there to do some minor repair and I need some backup *nervous smile*

Alphonse: right, I'll get on the next train. Meet you there

Edward: okay, bye

Alphonse: *hangs up* I've got to go to Risenbull

Lavi: need company?

Alphonse: no, I'll be fine

Itsuka: please I would like to see your hometown

Alphonse: I guess it wouldn't hurt if you came along

Itsuka: *smiles* I've never been on a train before

Lavi: *smiles*

Alphonse: you were earlier you were just sleeping the whole ride

Itsuka: really?!

Alphonse: yea and so was Lavi

Lavi: *sticks his tongue out at him*

Itsuka: that very rude and childish, Lavi *tugs his ear*

Lavi: yeow! When will you stop doing that?!

Itsuka: when you learn some manners

Lavi: *sighs* fine

Itsuka: *smiles and let's go of his ear*

Lavi: *smiles back while rubbing his ear*

Itsuka: well what are we waiting for?

Alphonse: right let's get going. Bye everyone

Kanda: well, I guess Komui can wait a bit longer. We'll head there and tell them where you are

Lavi: thanks

Allen: bye!

Lavi: see you soon!

*they leave and go to the train station and buy tickets*

Itsuka: is that the train? *points to a bicycle*

Lavi: *laughs* no. that's the train *points to the coming train*

Itsuka: it's really small

Lavi: just wait

*the train comes into the station*

Itsuka: how are we supposed to get on it and hold onto the handles?

*the doors open*

Lavi: we get inside

Itsuka: inside?!

Lavi: follow me *he holds his hand out to her*

Itsuka: *takes it*

*they get on the train*

Itsuka: *her eyes widen with amazement* wow

Lavi: come on *they find some seats toward the back* you can sit next to the window

Itsuka: *sits down and looks put the window*

Lavi: *sits down next to her*

Alphonse: *sits behind them*

*a little girl is sitting in front of Lavi and Itsuka*

Lavi: hello there

Girl: mister, why is your hair so red?

Lavi: *laughs* I'm not sure

Itsuka: *looking out the window*

Lavi: what's your name?

Girl: my names Lucy!

Lavi: it's nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Lavi and this is Itsuka

Itsuka: *still looking out the window*

Lucy: why is your hair so white?

Itsuka: because of the purity in the air of my dimension *looks out the window*

Lucy: huh?

Lavi: she's not from around here, where she is from the air is different that's why her hair is so white

Lucy: hmmm okay

Itsuka: why is your hair so brown?

Lucy: my mom says it was this color when I was born, but I wish it was white like yours. Your hair is so pretty!

Itsuka: thank you

Lucy: *smiles and laughs a bit*

Conductor: the train is now in Risenbull and will be boarding shortly

Itsuka: so where are you going?

Lucy: I'm going to Willsburg with my mom. Daddy is meeting us there

Itsuka: okay, Lavi, we're here

Lavi: oh yeah, we are *stands up* It was nice meeting you Lucy

Lucy: *smiles* bye Mr. Eyepatch

Lavi: *laughs*

Lucy: goodbye Itsuka

Itsuka: *takes Lavi's hand*

Lavi: *squeezes it*

Alphonse: *stands up*

*they get off the train*

Itsuka: come on Al

Alphonse: I'm coming

Edward: Al you made it!

Alphonse: brother!

Alex: haha

Alphonse: what's so funny?

Alex: you guys

Alphonse: *face palm*

Itsuka: are we going or what?

Alphonse: brother, where are we going?

Edward: I need to have some minor fixes to my automail, that's why I need backup

Alphonse: okay, let's get going

Alex: okay

Itsuka: so where do you get your arm fixed?

Edward: an old friend's house

Alphonse: she's our childhood friend, we grew up together

Edward: *knocks on the door*

Winry: *opens it*

Edward: h-hey Winry

Winry: hi Ed, hi Al. Ed, what did you do this time?

Edward: well I kind of dented my automail, nothing big *nervous laugh*

Winry: *sighs* at least you didn't break it again. Come on in

Edward: oh, okay *sighs*

*they all go inside*

Winry: let me see it

Edward: *sits down and pulls up his sleeve*

*there are dents and scratches all over it*

Winry: *stares at it* y-you *yells* dented it! *hits him on the head with a wrench*

Edward: oww *rubs his head* it wasn't me. It was someone else

Itsuka: so this is your *childhood friend*

Winry: oh hello. I don't think we've meet before

Itsuka: we haven't *straight face*

Winry: I'm Winry. Winry Rockbell. What's your name?

Itsuka: Itsuka *clings tight to Lavi*

Lavi: *smiles* and I'm Lavi

Edward: *smiles nervously*

Winry: *pulls an extra arm out from under the table* you're lucky I have your replacement ready *takes off his old automail*

Edward: thanks Winry; you're a real life saver

Winry: this is gonna hurt, but you already know that *attaches the new automail*

Itsuka: *under breath* more like a life taker

Lavi: shhh

Edward: thanks again, we'll be on our way now

Winry: no, you're staying! At least for one night, you almost never visit

Edward: okay, okay fine

Winry: good I'll even make apple pie

Edward: but how did you know-

Winry: I just do *walks out of the room*

Edward: geez

Alphonse: *chuckles* that's Winry for ya

* * *

Now I know it may seem that we cut this chapter off right in the middle of their conversation

the truth is I did! hehe~

I only did this because a new character is coming in the next chapter and I wanted to make her entrance special

Well till next time everyone!


	13. Chapter 11

NEW CHARACTER!

YAY!

Also, some confusing may happen in this chapter and especially the next!

*evil laughter*

Oops! Silly me. Got a little out of hand there

Welp, have a disclaimer!

D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

All the OCs and the plot belong to me and Rainbowflower01!

Speaking of her...

LOVE YOU GIRL! THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS WITH ME!

* * *

Aria: hey Winry! I got that bowl you needed

Lavi: *stares at her*

Edward: unfortunately

Lavi: Aria?

Aria: hmm? *turns and looks at Lavi then gasps*

Itsuka: Lavi? Who is this?

Lavi: that's, that's Aria. She's another apprentice from the Bookman Clan

Itsuka: I never said you could have a girlfriend *eyes narrow*

Lavi: huh?

Itsuka: did you not hear what I said?

Lavi: she's-she's-she's another apprentice

Aria: *walks over to him*

Lavi: Aria *hugs her*

Aria: *hugs him back*

Itsuka: *punches Lavi in the gut*

Lavi: *bends over*

Aria: hey! *draws her daggers*

Edward: what's going on?

Lavi: *still bent over* everyone meet Aria

Edward: hi I'm Ed

Aria: hello *sheathes her daggers*

Itsuka: *is about to fight Aria*

Lavi: *grabs her* stop it

Itsuka: let me go *demon stare*

Aria: *pulls her daggers back out*

Lavi: calm down

Itsuka: WHY-WERE-YOU-HUGGING-HER?!

Lavi: because she's been missing for over three months!

Aria: *looks down*

Itsuka: and that's reason to hug her?!

Lavi: yes

Aria: *silent*

Itsuka: *rolls eyes*

Aria: I'm just gonna go help Winry *leaves the room*

Itsuka: *angry stare*

Lavi: it's a long story

Itsuka: *sits down and crosses her arms*

Lavi: *sits down next to her*

Itsuka: *gets back up and walks to the corner of the room*

Lavi: ugh. I've told Allen this, but about 4 months ago, I was fighting with Aria and Bookman when we got separated and I haven't seem Aria since

Itsuka: I KNOW!

Lavi: then why are you so mad?

Itsuka: because you never told me

Lavi: I'm sorry

Itsuka: *turns away*

Lavi: *looks down with sad eyes*

Itsuka: *looks up frustrated*

Lavi: *whispers* what have I done?

Edward: *comes over and whispers in his ear* I think she's jealous

Lavi: ha. Maybe

Itsuka: *walks outside*

Lavi: *watches her leave* ugh

Edward: I'm sorry but she's not a normal girl

Lavi: I know *softly* but I promised her

Edward: promised her what?

Lavi: that I'd never abandon her

Edward: it's not like you're abandoning her, it's not like she's your only friend

Lavi: but I'm the first person who's ever cared about her

Edward: I'm sorry

Lavi: it's okay

****Outside****

Itsuka: *to herself* I really thought that I could trust him

Person: you can't. You can't trust anyone here

Itsuka: *jumps up* what are you doing here Ren?

Ren: I've come to take to you back home

Itsuka: I left for a reason mam. I am sorry I did not tell you but I'm not going back

Ren: yes, you are

*some men surround Itsuka*

Itsuka: I can't, I have already chosen my host

Ren: *narrows eyes* then we will kill him

Itsuka: he hasn't done any harm mam

Ren: you were not ready. It was not your time to find a host and because you have disobeyed us, we will take you back willing or not

Itsuka: I don't care; you let Carmen leave Underage for Pluto

Ren: that was different, he was ready to leave. You were not

Itsuka: my mother had the special training, why were her privileges not passed down to me?

Ren: your mother never gave you her blessing; therefore you do not have the same privileges

Itsuka: I'm not leaving!

Ren: *grabs her arm* yes you are *to the rest of the men* kill the others!

Itsuka: LAVI!

Lavi: *looks up* ITSUKA?! *pulls his hammer out and runs outside* Itsuka!

Itsuka: if he goes down I go down with him! Kesshite Kujikemasen (never give up)

Lavi: Big Hammer, Little Hammer. Grow! Grow! Grow! FIRE SEAL! *he slams his hammer on the ground*

Ren: arg *pull Itsuka in front of her*

Itsuka: *in Lavi's head* believe in me Lavi

Lavi: *says back* what are you going to do?! *slams hammer again*

Itsuka: *grabs Ren's wrist and slams her on the ground*

Ren: argh

Aria: *comes outside* Innocence Activate!

*a pair of gold and black wings appear on her back and she takes to the skies and starts slamming into people and cutting them with her daggers*

Itsuka: *jumps and takes Lavi and Aria's hands, she pulls out the flower and they vanish*

Ren: blast it! Where did they go?! Kill the rest of them!

Men: yes mam!

*the house is empty*

Ren: blast! Find them, I don't care how, just find them!

Itsuka: we should be safe for now

Lavi: where are we?

Itsuka: we are on Pluto

*a little boy runs up to Itsuka*

Boy: Itsuka, you finally made it!

Aria: *deactivates wings and puts up her daggers*

Lavi: *puts away his hammer*

Itsuka: I did

Boy: is this your host? *starts looking Lavi over*

Lavi: ummm

Itsuka: he is

Lavi: Itsuka? Who's this?

Itsuka: Carmen, my father

Lavi: nice to meet you *holds out his hand* I'm Lavi

Carmen: *looks at Lavi's hand then looks at Itsuka and laughs*

Itsuka: *face palm*

Lavi: what? What did I do?

Itsuka: nothing

Carmen: come this way

*they all follow*

*they stop at a dome and there is an American flag*

Carmen: not again *he picks it up and snaps it in half then throws it on the ground and it vanishes* come in

Lavi: where are we?

Carmen: inside my house of course

Lavi: *looks at Itsuka then walks inside*

*there is a punk looking teenage with black hair and a fur jacket inside*

Carmen: this is Kenta, my host. Say hello Kenta

Kenta: hello

Lavi: hello Kenta, I'm Lavi

Kenta: *holds out his hand*

Lavi: *takes it*

Carmen: *laughs really hard*

Itsuka: he does this a lot

Kenta: you get used to it

Lavi: I bet

Carmen: go to your room Itsuka!

Itsuka: *narrows eyes*

Carmen: *laughs again* I'm just kidding

Lavi: *slowly* okay then

Itsuka: *rolls eyes*

Lavi: hey Itsuka, who were those people we were fighting with earlier?

Itsuka: my instructors, the people who gave me the ability to become a Guardian

Lavi: what did they want?

Itsuka: they wanted me to go back to my home

Lavi: why?

Carmen: you're not ready for that information yet

Lavi: huh?

Carmen: *changes the subject* I'm her father did you know that?

Lavi: yeah. She told us when we first got here

Carmen: don't you humans think that's funny? *starts laughing*

Lavi: not me

Carmen: what about you Aria?

Aria: I guess

Carmen: I knew your name did you notice that

Aria: yeah I was about to ask how you knew it

Carmen: I can see your thoughts *serious face then starts laughing* I'm kidding I guessed

Lavi: ugh

Aria: *stares at Carmen*

Carmen: *still laughs*

Lavi: *to Itsuka* does he ever stop?

Itsuka: yes, eventually

Lavi: good to know

Carmen: Kenta show them to their rooms

Kenta: yes sir. Follow me

Itsuka: *follows*

Lavi and Aria: *follow*

Kenta: you guys can sleep here *points to two rooms*

Lavi: thank you Kenta

Kenta: *nods then walks away*

Itsuka: *goes to the bed and lies down*

Lavi: *smiles*

Aria: you know, something about you doesn't seem the same. What happened?

Lavi: huh?

Aria: Al told me about Itsuka taking over. How did that happen?

Carmen: oh wow Itsuka you're getting ahead of yourself *smiles*

Itsuka: shut up father

Lavi: what do you mean getting ahead of herself?

Carmen: it's one of the steps of trust. She let herself become overtaken by her dark side to test you *laughs*

*his wrist is grabbed by Itsuka the next moment*

Itsuka: that's enough

Lavi: I don't get it

Itsuka: it's a test of trust

Lavi: hmmm

Carmen: hmmm?

Lavi: *to Itsuka* I now know why you did it

Itsuka: please don't be mad at me

Lavi: I'm not

Carmen: *laughs*

Lavi: will you stop already?!

Carmen: *starts crying and runs to Kenta*

Lavi: I'm sorry *leaves the room and goes outside*

Itsuka: *runs after Lavi* be careful this force field is slightly permeable; you might lose too much oxygen

Lavi: *sits down* If I'm going to be your host I think I deserve the truth, don't you?

Itsuka: not if it puts you at risk. If you know too much you will be hunted down

Lavi: they can hunt me all they want, now please tell me

Itsuka: tell you what?

Lavi: the truth

Itsuka: the truth about what?

Lavi: you, your father, your dimension, everything. I want to know and if having this information makes me a target, so be it

Itsuka: well let's starts with *sighs* parents are assigned after the age of eight no matter how old the parents are. My father is eight and my mom was twenty-five

Lavi: okay

Itsuka: his main emotion is happiness so of course it gets old, so that why I'm so….bland

Lavi: *nods*

Itsuka: people start dating without supervision at twenty

Lavi: why do you need hosts?

Itsuka: when you lost a parent you have to have a host, but first you have to go through training

Lavi: what else

Itsuka: nothing that I know of for now

Lavi: alright, but you're sure there is nothing else I need to know?

Itsuka: if anything comes up I'll tell you

Lavi: thank you

*there is a gunshot far off in the dome*

Lavi: what was that?! *stands up and runs inside*

Itsuka: *follows*

Carmen: how many times have I told you Kenta to not put your anger onto others?

*there is a hold in his stomach that is slowly healing*

Lavi: what happened?

Carmen: Kenta got mad at Aria so he shot me, no big deal

Lavi: Aria? What did she do?

Carmen: *looks at Aria*

Aria: I told Carmen to stay away from you and Kenta got mad at me. I pulled out my dagger just in case then he shot Carmen

Itsuka: this again

Lavi: *face palm*

Aria: *stares at him*

Carmen: you should really have some anger management classes, Kenta. *to Lavi* what?

Kenta: *looks down*

Lavi: nothing

Carmen: Itsuka...

Itsuka: yes?

Carmen: you gave him some more information, didn't you

Itsuka: ...

Lavi: she did

Carmen: Kenta, shut him in a separate room for a while, feed him well. If any problems arise, notify me

Kenta: yes sir *grabs Lavi's arm and starts walking away*

Lavi: hey! Let go!

*they leave the room*

Itsuka: you will be fine Lavi

Lavi: *silent*

Aria: why did you do that?

Carmen: to give him time, it's too hard for you humans to understand

Aria: we aren't normal humans

Carmen: I know you aren't, you are exorcists

Aria: we are more than just that

Carmen: what are you then?

Aria: we are the successors to the Bookman Clan

Carmen: I'm familiar with the Bookman Clan

Aria: we record the secret history of the world. We are separate from the other humans

Carmen: yeah I know *touches stomach* ow that actually hurt

Aria: what did it feel like, when you got shot?

Carmen: an instant kind of burn. Kind of like a shot mixed with an explosion

Aria: *scoffs* what's the worst you've been through

Carmen: that's unneeded information

Aria: he's hiding things from us fine

Carmen: *coughs* let's change the subject

Aria: to what?

Carmen: anything you wish

Aria: Lavi

Carmen: what about him?

Aria: *to Itsuka* why did you choose him?

Itsuka: because of his trust right off the bat. Unlike most people he wasn't startled by my sudden appearance

Aria: *looks down* Bookman won't like this

Itsuka: where is he?

Aria: I don't know, last time I saw him was at the Rockbell's house

Itsuka: he is probably with Winry and Ed then

Edward: *grumbles* this blows!

Alphonse: brother?

Edward: yeah Al?

Alphonse: where are we?

Edward: I'm pretty sure this is Erin's house *knock on door*

Erin: *opens door and throws a punch that barely misses Ed's face*

Alphonse: hey!

Edward: what the heck was that for?!

Erin: you have to be ready every moment!

Alphonse: Erin, you should be gentler

Erin: yeah there's no way I'm gonna get soft

Alphonse: we'll work on it

Erin: haha okay, okay only for you Al

Alex: hey Erin

Erin: Alex long time no see. Al who's the old dude?

Alphonse: this is Bookman

Bookman: *steps forward*

Erin: hi?

Bookman: it's nice to meet you

Erin: uh you too

Alphonse: *chuckles*

Erin: oh sorry guys, come on in

*they walk inside*

Alphonse: what have you been doing lately Erin?

Erin: just fixing my automail and all

Alphonse: okay. What else?

Erin: nothing really

Edward: I'm telling you, Winry should start fixing it

Winry: I can if you want me to

Erin: no it's fine really

Winry: alright, but if you ever need any help, you know where to find me

Erin: okay thanks Winry

Winry: you're welcome Erin

Edward: *growls*

Alphonse: brother what's wrong?

Edward: nothing. I'm just so confused!

Winry: about what?

Edward: the whole Itsuka thing and those people after us

Alphonse: hmmm. Why are those people after us?!

Erin: what?

Edward: it's a long story

Alphonse: a very long story

Erin: I guess I'll find out later

Alphonse: yeah, sorry

Erin: its fine *crosses arms*

Alphonse: hey Ed, where did Lavi Aria and Itsuka go?

Edward: not sure

Alphonse: I hope their all right

Alex: me too

Alphonse: we need to try and find them

Alex: I don't know al, maybe we should sit this one out

Alphonse: maybe your right, they'll find us, right?

Edward: yeah knowing them, they probably would

Alphonse: I guess your right

Edward: yeah

Alphonse: what do we do then?

Alex: I guess we just wait

Alphonse: alright

Aria: *tapping dagger on the table*

Carmen: what is it now princess?

Aria: *death glare* don't call me princess

Carmen: hey why not?

Aria: the last person who called me that is dead and I'd rather not have that memory come back

Carmen: sorry than, I'll call you...

Aria: *stares at him*

Carmen: Neko! That's it!

Aria: I'M NOT A CAT!

Carmen: too bad Neko

Aria: *slams dagger down on the table between his fingers*

Carmen: *laughs*

Aria: ugh. I give up

Itsuka: *presses her ear against Lavi's door* Lavi?

Lavi: what is it?

Itsuka: are you okay in there?

Lavi: yeah, I'm fine *hits head on wall* ow

Itsuka: Lavi?!

Lavi: I'm alright. Just hit my head is all

Itsuka: okay *sighs* may you please call me?

Lavi: yeah. Return

Itsuka: *disappears then reappears by his side. She immediately burst into tears*

Lavi: hey *holds out his arms* it's alright

Itsuka: *runs into them* what's going to happen will hurt and you will regret it

Lavi: what do you mean?

Itsuka: they are going to put you under a series of mental tests to make sure you are okay for me and if you are not your mind will be shut down and you'll... *more tears come down her cheeks*

Lavi: I'll die

Itsuka: I don't want to lose you!

Lavi: I'm not going to die Itsuka

Itsuka: let me help you please I know I'm not supposed to but-

Lavi: if they're going to test me, I'm gonna pass. Without your help

Itsuka: but Lavi you don't unders-

Lavi: I can do this

Itsuka: promise me you won't mess up

Lavi: I promise

Itsuka: *leaves*

Lavi: *takes a deep breath* I promise

Carmen: Kenta! *in a singing voice* it's time!

Kenta: yes sir

Carmen: get Lavi prepared and make sure Aria and Itsuka don't interfere

Kenta: yes *goes to Lavi's room and opens the door* come with me

Lavi: *gets up and follows him*

Kenta: *takes him to Carmen*

Carmen: this way Mr. Bunny

Lavi: hey! Don't call me a bunny!

Carmen: sit right here

Lavi: *sits down*

Carmen: now feel yourself drifting off

Lavi: *blacks out*

* * *

BOOM!

Cliffhanger!

*evil laughter intensifies*

Just wait till the next chapter! It gets so awesome!

Welp that's all for now!

Chow!


	14. Story Break: Character Info part 3

Here you go guys!

Meet Aria

Aria is a seventeen year old female with long blood red hair and vivid green eyes, just like Lavi. Also like Lavi she is an apprentice of the Bookman Clan, but is not Bookman's apprentice.

She is energetic and keeps to the Bookman Code as much as she can during her time at the Order, even though she slips up quite often and Bookman scolds her for it more than he scolds Lavi

Her weapons of choice are her wings, which are gold and black and are made of Innocence. She also has a pair of daggers that are not made of Innocence but are still effective in a fight

She and Lavi can access each other's Records, they are the only ones in the Bookman Clan that possess this ability

Not much else is known about Aria, being a Bookman her past is clouded.


	15. Story Break: Character Info part 4

Now meet Carmen!

Carmen is an eight year old Utopian boy with black hair.

He has a tendency to laugh a lot but he is always friendly

He is Kenta's Guardian and lives with him on Pluto, Kenta's home planet

Much more will be known later


	16. Story Break: Character Info part 5

Now Kenta!

I love Kenta

Kenta Ray is an eighteen year old Plutonian boy who has spiky black hair and wears jeans a black shirt tennis shoes and a black jacket with fur along the top and bottom (Like Greed from FMA)

He is Carmen's Host and he lives on Pluto with him.

His weapon of choice is a handgun that he took from a dead Earthen soldier many years ago

Kenta has a dark past that will be learned later in the story


	17. Story Break: Character Info part 6

Now for Ren

Ren is a 15 year old Utopian female. She has long jet black hair and brown eyes. She wears a red tank top like shirt, black shorts, knees high black boots and a long white coat.

She is an instructor on Utopian for younger Utopian's learning how to control their powers. Once they have completed their training she lets them know when they can go out in search of their Host

A lot is known about Ren. But I can't tell you yet because that would ruin the surprise of another new character


	18. Chapter 12

Hewwo all my readers

So sorry I havent updated in almost a month. I'm not going to make any excuses as to why though. Im gonna come out and say it

I was lazy. VERY lazy

Whelp here is chapter 12 of A New Beginning chapter 1

This I think is one of my favorite chapters because of what Lavi has to do

Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

The Disclaimer for this chapter is that Rainbowflower01 and I own the plot and the OCs. Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray-Man and Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist

ENJOY!

* * *

*everything is pitch black except for a neon 1 that reveals a door*

Lavi: where am I?

*no answer*

Lavi: I'll ask again! Where am I?!

*a light flashes under the door*

Lavi: *walks over to the door then opens it and walks through*

Edward: where have you been Lavi?!

Lavi: Ed?

Edward: yeah of course it's me

Lavi: no. this isn't right. I'm not with you. I'm with Aria and Itsuka

Edward: so?

Lavi: where are we?

Edward: I don't know do you have any ideas. I'm as clueless as you are

Lavi: no I don't

Edward: ok darn

Lavi: *starts looking around*

Edward: Lavi? Where's Itsuka?

Lavi: I-I don't know. Why don't I know?

Edward: do you remember where Aria is?

Lavi: n-no I ca- I can't remember anything

Edward: I thought you said they were with you

Lavi: I can't. I don't recall saying that. Why?

Edward: why what?

Lavi: can't I remember anything

Edward: Lavi?

Lavi: *grabs his head* why?

Edward: Lavi? What's my name?

Lavi: *slowly* Edward

Edward: yes... the question is do you remember the purpose you are here?

Lavi: *slowly* I'm being tested

Edward: for what?

Lavi: *groans then squeezes his eyes shut* for...Itsuka

*everything goes black again and a number 2 is in lights above another door*

Lavi: *reaches for the handle and opens the door*

Itsuka: Lavi!

Lavi: Itsuka?

*she is standing on top of a tall building*

Itsuka: look at the view, its beautiful

Lavi: *starts walking towards the building*

Itsuka: Lavi! Come up here! *smiling*

Lavi: *goes inside and walks to the top*

Itsuka: isn't it great?

Lavi: *stands next to her* yeah

Itsuka: wouldn't you like the fly into the sky right off this building?

Lavi: *smiles* that would be nice

Itsuka: *spread out her arms and jumps off*

Lavi: *reaches for her* noooooo!

Itsuka: Lavi! *reaches arm up*

Lavi: Itsuka! *jumps off after her*

Itsuka: Lavi! *reaches out arms*

Lavi: *grabs them*

Itsuka: *grabs him and buries her face in his chest*

Lavi: *buries his face in her hair*

*they almost hit then ground then everything becomes dark*

Lavi: *silent*

*once again there is a neon number above a door this time with the number 3*

Lavi: *opens it and walks through*

Allen: *laying on the ground unconscious*

Lavi: *runs over* Allen!

Allen: *opens his eyes* Lavi?

Lavi: Allen, what happened?

Allen: it's Itsuka I trusted her and she... *he stops talking and sees blood coming from his chest*

Lavi: *softly* no. Allen don't leave me. Please

Allen: Lavi? Why? Why did you trust her?

Lavi: *slowly shakes his head* Allen

Allen: why?

Lavi: *tears come to his eyes* I-I don't... Know

Allen: why?!

Lavi: I'm sorry Allen, I'm sorry

Allen: why? Then me? Why?

Lavi: *breaks down crying then yells* I don't know!

Allen: tell me!

Lavi: I promised Itsuka I would never leave her!

*it goes pitch black again. There is a neon number 4 above the door*

Lavi: no! Alennnn! Take me back! Take me back to Allen!

*no answer*

Lavi: *opens the door and walks through*

Lenalee: Lavi?

Lavi: *stops walking* Lenalee!

Lenalee: *smiles*

Lavi: *walks over to her and hugs her*

Lenalee: Lavi, you should leave

Lavi: why?

Lenalee: it's not safe you should leave

Lavi: I'm not leaving my friends behind

Lenalee: Lavi, listen to me you need to leave I'm not gonna let my friends get hurt

Lavi: neither am I!

Lenalee: look at me Lavi. I'll-be-fine

Lavi: *looks down* alright. I trust you

*a rumbling sound comes from behind them*

Lenalee: go Lavi!

Lavi: I-I-I *runs a few feet then stops*

Lenalee: Lavi! Go!

Lavi: *closes his eyes then turns around and runs back to her*

Lenalee: Lavi? What are you doing?!

Itsuka: Lavi!

Lavi: being loyal to my friends! I'll fight with you till I have no more breath!

*it goes pitch black and there's a neon number 5 over the door*

Lavi: *takes a deep breath* I won't fail *opens the door and walks inside*

Alex: Lavi?!

Lavi: Alex

*she is trapped inside a clear box*

Lavi: what?!

Alex: Lavi, get me out of here!

Lavi: *walks up to the box* I'll figure out a way *starts looking over the box*

Alex: t-there's a bomb... The box

Lavi: what?!

Alex: there's a bomb

Lavi: oh no. where?!

Alex: under the box!

Lavi: *hits his forehead* think!

Alex: we have 2 minutes

Lavi: crud *starts looking the box over* there's got to be a way to get you out

Alex: Lavi! Hurry!

Lavi: brace yourself! *pushes the box over*

Alex: ah!

Lavi: are you okay?!

Alex: yeah just hurry

Lavi: *sits down next to the bomb* now how does this work?

Alex: Lavi! 1 minute!

Lavi: I know! Ugh *bites his lip* what do I do?

Alex: *digs her hands into her lap*

Lavi: *a dagger appears in his hand* cut the wires *cuts the blue wire*

Alex: huh

*the bomb turns off*

Lavi: *sighs* I got it

Alex: but what about the box?

Lavi: right *stands up and walks over to her*

Alex: *waits*

Lavi: *slams dagger into the top of it then starts cutting out a hole*

Alex: thank you Lavi

Lavi: *helps her climb out* are you alright?

Alex: yes

Lavi: good

*everything goes black once again, there is a number 6 above the door this time the door is already open*

Lavi: huh?

Carmen: come in I've been waiting for you

Lavi: *walks inside*

Carmen: haha are you ready- to fight me?

Lavi: what?!

Carmen: the last test Strength!

Lavi: let's do this

Carmen: *energy starts surrounding him*

Lavi: *takes a step back*

Carmen: come at me*smirks with determination*

Lavi: *takes a deep breath* with what?

Carmen: with anything you want

Lavi: *his hammer appears in his hands* HEAVEN SEAL!

Carmen: hahahahaha *boastful laugh* you think you can beat me with that?!

Lavi: FIRE SEAL!

Carmen: *bounces the energy back in Lavi's direction*

Lavi: EXTEND! *shoots up into the air*

Carmen: *smirks, then touches the hammer and it shrinks back to its original size*

Lavi: *falls to the ground* ugh

Carme: what are you hoping to accomplish with that hammer?

Lavi: *clenches fists then jumps up and tries to punch Carmen in the face*

Carmen: *grabs his wrist then slams him to the ground*

Lavi: ugh *his swords appear in his hands*

Carmen: *laughs boastfully* hit me with your best shot

Lavi: *starts slashing at Carmen and cuts his arm*

Carmen: you finally hit me *laughs. Touches his swords and it shatters*

Lavi: no!

Carmen: hahahaha

*everything goes white and he is back in the room*

Lavi: *opens his eyes and looks around*

*everyone is staring at him*

Lavi: *breathing hard*

Carmen: hahahahaha! Look Kenta, he's woken up! Isn't that funny?!

Kenta: very

* * *

What a good ending am I right?!

I love love love love love that chapter

Now in case anyone is wondering each of Lavi's tests tested a different trait

room 1: recall  
room 2: sacrifice  
room 3: trust  
room 4: loyalty  
room 5: logic  
room 6: strength

And thats, that for you

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I will do my best to updated again after I get back from my trips

Have a great week everyone!


	19. Chapter 13

Hello my dear readers!

I hope you enjoyed 2016's summer!

Sadly it's coming to a close soon and with school starting back up my updates may be a bit spread out, but don't worry I will keep updating

Speaking of updating I'm gonna say it here as well. My story "Nara's shadow" is currently on hold because I've got to get the rest of the story done. So if you have read that story or haven't (I encourage you too *wink wink*) just keep in mind that I have to work on it more. Also I'm working on a special story for a friend so that will be appearing sometime in the fall if I can get it done in time

Well without further ado, here is chapter 13

* * *

Itsuka: Lavi!

Carmen: hahahahaha

Lavi: Itsuka?

Itsuka: Lavi?

Lavi: what happened?

Carmen: nothing from our side! Hahaha!

Lavi: what did you do to me?

Carmen: nothing *innocent look on his face* you passed the test!

Lavi: how, I thought you beat me

Carmen: I did! But I would have to kill you if you were stronger than me! Hahahahaha!

Lavi: *rolls his eyes*

Itsuka: I'm so glad you're safe *hugs him*

Lavi: *hugs her back* yeah, I'm safe

Carmen: you are now officially Itsuka's host *confetti explodes everywhere*

Lavi: really? Confetti?

Carmen: yep! Haha

Lavi: *leans his head back*

Itsuka: *does the same then lets out a chuckle*

Lavi: *smiles at her*

Itsuka: so what now?

Lavi: I'm gonna take a nap *closes his eyes and sleeps*

Itsuka: *falls asleep next to him*

Carmen: haha let's let them sleep

Aria: he did it. He passed the test

Carmen: yep

Aria: yeah, let's let them sleep *leaves the room*

Itsuka: Lavi?

Lavi: what is it?

Itsuka: what did you learn in there?

Lavi: that I'm scared

Itsuka: of what?

Lavi: of losing you

Itsuka: me too. I was watching over you the whole time

Lavi: I'm scared of what would happen if we run into those people again

Itsuka: don't worry about them my father is going to take us to the Overseers

Lavi: the Overseers?

Itsuka: the Utopians', my rulers

Lavi: alright. When?

Itsuka: tomorrow, before your certification expires

Lavi: what are they like?

Itsuka: from what I've heard they are very wise

Lavi: kind of like the Old Panda

Itsuka: huh? Yeah I guess

Lavi: *sighs* I doubt he will be happy with me now

Itsuka: why?

Lavi: he is always telling me not to form attachments, too not be drawn into the war

Itsuka: but I'm not drawing you into war. If anything as a Guardian I push you away from it. Don't you remember the time you wanted to fight the Homunculus? I did everything in my power to stop you

Lavi: I know

Itsuka: *smiles* you'll get through any problem that comes your way. I'm sure of it

Lavi: thanks

Itsuka: *nods*

Lavi: *drifts back to sleep*

****the next morning****

*a bucket of water is poured on them*

Lavi: *sits up coughing and sputtering* hey!

Carmen: rise and shine sleepy heads hahahaha

Lavi: arrr

Itsuka: *still asleep*

Lavi: *screams in her mind* wake up!

Itsuka: huh?

Lavi: *still soaking wet* seriously? The water didn't wake you up?!

Itsuka: no *sleepily snaps and everything becomes dry again* I'm going back to sleep

Lavi: Itsuka, don't

Itsuka: *asleep*

Lavi: Return

Itsuka: *disappears* great now I will never get to sleep again

Carmen: haha let's go

Lavi: hahaha don't worry you will

Itsuka: *pouts*

Lavi: you can sleep when we get back

Itsuka: okay *sighs irritated*

Lavi: *smiles*

Carmen: *pulls out flowers then touches Kenta and Lavi* here we are! UTOPIA!

*it's a planet with pretty fields and tall grass. The sky is purple and blue*

Lavi: it's incredible!

Carmen: this way *they come upon a crystal building* go on in

Lavi: *walks inside*

Itsuka: you need me to get though security

Lavi: come on out then

Carmen: hello Mr. Guard *waves*

Itsuka: *appears*

Guard: *nods his head* welcome

Itsuka: *shows them her flower*

Carmen: *does the same*

Guard: are these two your hosts?

Carmen: yep

Itsuka: yes sir

Guard: go on in

Carmen: *opens the door*

Lavi: *looks down and walks inside*

King: come forward

Lavi: *walks forward*

Carmen: I have come to you with Itsuka's new host, Lavi!

King: come closer, Lavi?

Lavi: *walks closer*

King: do you swear to protect your Guardian? No matter what?

Lavi: *looks up at him* yes

Queen: do you swear to always be by their side?

Lavi: I swear

King: to let your Guardian protect you?

Lavi: I swear!

King: do you swear to use all your strength when protecting others

Lavi: I swear!

King: do you swear to trust your Guardian no matter what?

Lavi: I swear!

Queen: will you sacrifice yourself for your Guardian if the time arises?

Lavi: yes! I will!

King: very well then. You are now a certified host for life

Queen: may the stars be forever on your side

*everyone around starts clapping*

Lavi: *bows to the King and Queen*

*they nod in acknowledgement*

Lavi: *walks away*

Itsuka: *smiles*

Lavi: *smiles back*

*a girl with wavy pink hair runs up to Itsuka, almost tripping*

Girl: congratulations Itsuka

Itsuka: *nods*

Girl: you must be a special person. She hasn't smiled in a long time

Lavi: I guess so

Itsuka: of course you are

Lavi: *looks down and smiles a little*

Girl: oh sorry

Lavi: it's alright. What's your name?

Girl: oh sorry my name's Haruki I'm Itsuka's friend *smiles*

Lavi: it's nice to meet you Haruki

Haruki: *blushes* you too

Lavi: *smiles at her*

Haruki: so where are you headed?

Lavi: umm. Itsuka?

Itsuka: Earth

Lavi: back home

Haruki: oh Itsuka please, please let me go with you. You know it's always been my dream to

Itsuka: fine

Haruki: yay! *spins around*

Lavi: I don't think Aria would mind having another girl around

Haruki: oh, is she your girlfriend?

Itsuka: Haruki... shut up

Lavi: why does everyone think that?!

Haruki: oh sorry *looks down*

Lavi: it's alright

Itsuka: let's go *pulls out the flower and they transport to Pluto* Aria, let's go

Aria: right. Lavi, how did it go?

Lavi: I'm a certified host for the rest of my life

Aria: great!

Itsuka: *starts to pull out the flower again*

Haruki: no, I'll do it *transports them* this the place?

Lavi: yeah... but something doesn't seem right

Itsuka: yeah the house is empty

Lavi: where did everyone go?!

Itsuka: they probably left for safety

Lavi: we've got to find them

Haruki: I'll use my tracking device *pulls out a computer* what are their names?

Lavi: Edward and Alphonse Elric, Bookman, Winry Rockbell and Alex, I don't know her last name

Haruki: *starts typing* all those names are coming up in one big clump. This way

*they all follow*

*they come upon Erin's house*

Lavi: this the place?

Haruki: it says their right here

Itsuka: seems like it

Lavi: I'll go knock *goes up to the door and knocks*

Edward: I'll get it *opens the door* Lavi?

Lavi: hi Ed

Erin: Come on in

Lavi: come on guys *he goes inside*

Haruki: wow the houses ARE made of wood

Lavi: *laughs*

Haruki: wood is extremely rare back on Utopia

Lavi: and crystals are rare here

Haruki: really? They're as common as dirt to us

Lavi: same with us, but with wood

Itsuka: *rolls eyes*

Lavi: *puts his arm around her neck*

Itsuka: *grabs it and puts it back by his side with seriousness*

Lavi: oh well

Alex: Lavi?

Lavi: *stops walking* he-hey Alex

Alex: what's wrong?

Lavi: nothing, I'm fine

Alex: guess who came by?

Allen: *smiles* hi Lavi

Lavi: Allen!

Allen: *laughs*

Lavi: what are you laughing about? *starts laughing* it's good to see you again, Allen

Allen: you too

Lavi: what have you been up to?

Allen: nothing I was just worried when Al told me you were gone

Lavi: okay, oh Allen I want you to meet Haruki

Haruki: hi

Allen: nice to meet you, I'm Allen

Lavi: she is one of Itsuka's people

Allen: okay

Lavi: where's Al?

Allen: he's back with Winry

Lavi: have you seen Bookman lately?

Allen: yes actually he should be back in the house

Itsuka: *takes Lavi's hand* I'll go with you

Lavi: okay *follows Allen inside*

Allen: Bookman! He's back

Bookman: *walks into the room*

Lavi: Gramps!

Bookman: *slaps Lavi with a panda hand* you idiot

Itsuka: don't you dare punch Lavi! *starts to grab his wrist*

Lavi: Itsuka! No

Itsuka: huh?

Lavi: don't hurt him

Itsuka: but he hurt you!

Lavi: *laughs* its fine, I'm used to it. It will be okay

Itsuka: *stares at him*

Lavi: it's alright

Itsuka: who are you?

Bookman: I don't have a true name, but people call me Bookman

Itsuka: *blue flames start surrounding her*

Lavi: Itsuka?

Itsuka: what?!

Lavi: the flames

Itsuka: these?! *the flames get bigger*

Lavi: yes those

Itsuka: grrra

Lavi: Itsuka!

Itsuka: what?!

Lavi: stop the flames

Itsuka: fine! I'm going to bed *lays down on the nearest couch*

Lavi: *closes his eyes* I'm sorry Bookman

Bookman: it's alright *puts hand on his shoulder*

Lavi: thanks

Bookman: *slaps him on his head*

Lavi: *rubs his head* ow

Haruki: who's this Lavi *friendly*

Lavi: that's Bookman. You could kind of say he is my master

Haruki: hello Mr. Bookman

Bookman: *nods at her* hello

Haruki: my name's Haruki *holds out hand*

Bookman: *shakes it* nice to meet you

Haruki: how long have you guys known each other?

Lavi: 11 years

Haruki: wow that's a long time

Lavi: yea

Haruki: I've been with Itsuka sense she was 2

Lavi: and how old are you?

Haruki: 15... I think I'm your years

Lavi: I'm still older. I'm 17

Haruki: ok *smiles* I don't mind

Lavi: *smiles back* mhm

Haruki: and how old are you Mr. Bookman?

Bookman: too old

Haruki: what do you mean *tilts head*

Bookman: I've lived far too long

Lavi: the old geezer is trying to avoid calling himself old

Bookman: *shoots him a look*

Haruki: what's wrong with living long? The longer you live the more you learn

Bookman: true, but one day we all have to go, and I fear my turn is soon

Lavi: *looks down and says softly* yeah

Haruki: then live your life to the fullest *smiles*

Bookman: I will

Haruki: *laughs*

Bookman: *straight face*

Haruki: what's wrong?

Lavi: Bookman don't need emotions

Haruki: why emotions are important for success in some cases

Lavi: not in the Bookman Clan

Haruki: *looks down* oh, I'm sorry

Lavi: it's fine

Haruki: I really shouldn't be metaling with your lives

Bookman: *silently walks away*

Lavi: you're fine

Haruki: I can sense emotion and I know that Mr. Bookman doesn't have any interest in me

Lavi: how can you sense emotion?

Haruki: it's my specialty. Each Utopian has one that's unique. Mine is sensing emotion and thought. Itsuka's is... well *whispers in his ear* the wrist thing

Lavi: yeah. I've seen that a couple more times than I would like

Haruki: yeah

Lavi: *looks at Itsuka* she almost killed Allen like that

Haruki: *look of shock on her face* she, she already?

Lavi: what do you mean?

Haruki: n-nothing

Lavi: Haruki. Tell me

Haruki: I don't think I'm supposed to

Lavi: you can tell me Haruki. You can tell me anything

Haruki: it's something that Itsuka should tell

Lavi: alright. I'll ask her when she wakes up. I did promise her she could sleep

Haruki: she can't tell you that early *look of shock on her face*

Lavi: *sighs* I've got a feeling that there is a lot I should know. A lot you're not telling me

Haruki: I'm really sorry

Lavi: maybe it's good I don't know all this. It's hard enough trying my best not to record all of the information I've been given

Haruki: r-right. I'm gonna go uh- look at the grass

Lavi: *watches her go then shakes his head and gives a small laugh*

Itsuka: what did I miss?

Lavi: you're awake

Itsuka: yes. Now what did I miss *irritated*

Lavi: questions. I have a lot of questions

Itsuka: I asked you first, what did I miss?

Lavi: Bookman talking with Haruki and me thinking of more and more things I want to know

Itsuka: what are you questions NOW?

Lavi: why didn't you tell me everything? Everything about your people

Itsuka: that's impossible to answer in an amount of time you want and you know it! Ask me a question!

Lavi: why are you hiding things from me?!

Itsuka: I try to spread out the information! And some things are personal!

Lavi: then why am I finding out information that may be crucial from other people?

Itsuka: what?

Lavi: when I told Haruki about you almost killing Allen, she started acting strange. When I asked her, she said you needed to tell me. Tell me what?

Itsuka: now is not the time for that! How can you be so... so naive?

Lavi: *closes his eyes for a second then leaves the room*

Itsuka: *grinds her teeth then turns away*

Aria: Itsuka, are you alright?

Itsuka: no

Aria: Can I ask you something?

Itsuka: what is it? *irritated*

Aria: why were you labeled an outcast?

Itsuka: uh-uh *hesitates*

Aria: it's fine if you don't want to tell me

Itsuka: how did you even know? I didn't tell you

Aria: you're not the only one who can get into people's heads. Lavi and I are future Bookman. We can access each other's records. He didn't mean to, but he recorded it. He recorded some information about you

Itsuka: uh-uh b-but

Aria: what? What is it?

Itsuka: you really tick me off you know that?!

Aria: why are you stuttering so much?

Itsuka: leave me be!

Aria: alright *walks away*

Itsuka: *falls back on the couch motionless and in shock* she's gonna figure me out more quickly than intended

Lavi: *in her head* what's bugging you now?

Itsuka: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Lavi: please. Itsuka, calm down and talk to me

Itsuka: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Lavi: *silent*

* * *

What did Lavi do to make Itsuka so mad?

And why is she acting so strange?

Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapters!

Until then, have a great life everyone!


	20. Chapter 14

Hey guys!

Here's the next chapter of A New Beginning part 1

* * *

Lavi: *silent*

Itsuka: *breathing hard*

Lavi: *closes his eyes* do you want to return?

Itsuka: NO!

Lavi; when you do, tell me

Itsuka: *tears of anger fall down her check*

Lavi: *softly* I'm sorry

Itsuka: *silent and still angry*

Lavi: *leaves her mind*

Itsuka: grrrrhaah *scream of anger*

*on the other side of the house*

Lavi: *leans his head against the wall*

Allen: what's wrong Lavi?

Lavi: I messed up big time with Itsuka

Allen: oh no. what happened?

Lavi: *tells him*

Allen: *takes a deep breath* what are you going to do?

Lavi: I don't know. She won't talk to me

Allen: give her some time. She's sure to come around

Lavi: yeah. I hope so

Allen: *looks up* I wonder what the others are doing

Lavi: same here.

Krory: I wonder what's taking those three so long

Kanda: ugh. I promised Komui I would bring Lavi and Itsuka to him. He's gonna be mad when we arrive without them

Krory: m-maybe I should call Lavi

Kanda: why not

Krory:*looks at the phone* now how does this work again? *starts messing with it*

Chaoji: I'll get it started for you *sets it up* there you go *attaches Krory's golem to the wire*

Krory: t-thanks Chaoji

Chaoji: *smiles* your welcome Krory

Krory: Lavi?

Lavi: *looks up at his golem, flying above his head* Krory, is that you?

Krory: yes. Komui wanted to see you and Itsuka

Lavi: oh, that's right. I'll see what I can do to get back

Krory: ok

Lavi: I'll hopefully see you soon

Krory: please do

Lavi: you can count on me Kuro-Chan

Krory: ok

Lavi: goodbye for now. See you soon

Krory: Goodbye. He's going to try to come

Kanda: good. Let's head to headquarters and what for them there

Krory: r-right

Kanda: come on you three

*they all leave*

Lavi: now I've got to get Itsuka and convince her to come with me

Allen: I believe in you Lavi

Lavi: thank you. Wanna come with?

Allen: yeah I should probably go back to Headquarters

Lavi: I'll go talk to Itsuka, could you find Aria for me?

Allen: ok

Edward: *walks up* count me in! I have a match to settle with that girly Samurai

Lavi: alright then. I'll go talk to Itsuka

Allen: good luck

Lavi: thanks *walks over to Itsuka*

Itsuka: fine but don't think I'm not mad at you

Lavi: I know you are, and I'm sorry

Itsuka: *looks away*

Lavi: *looks down* are you ready to go?

Itsuka: *starts walking*

Lavi: you guys ready to go?

Allen: *comes back with Aria* yep

Aria: let's go

*they leave*

Lavi: Itsuka, could you transport us?

Itsuka: *narrows eyes then pulls out her flower*

Lavi: thank you

Edward: here we are again

Alex: yep

Edward: A-Alex what are you doing here?

Lavi: when did you get here?!

Itsuka: *smirks*

Lavi: seriously?

Itsuka: *an angry look appears on her face and she punches him in the gut*

Lavi: ugh *bends over while holding his gut* I guess I deserved that

Aria: are you alright?

Lavi: *stands up straight* I'm fine, let's get inside

Itsuka: *walks towards the building and starts getting dizzy*

Lavi: *sweeps her up in his arms*

Itsuka: *stares at him*

Lavi: *starts walking*

Alex: come on Lavi, what's taking you so long?

Lavi: I'm coming

*they walk up to the gate*

Lavi: Komui! Open the gates!

*the gates open and they walk inside*

Alex: wow what is this place?

Komui: welcome to the headquarters for the Black Order. I'm Komui Lee. Branch head *slightly bows*

Alex: nice to meet you, I'm Alex, Ed's friend

Itsuka: *rolls eyes*

Lavi: hello Komui

Komui: good to see again Lavi, you too Aria

Aria: *smiles*

Lavi: this is Itsuka

Itsuka: *straight face*

Lavi: *sets her down* can you walk?

Itsuka: *nods*

Lavi: Kanda said you wanted to see us

Komui: follow me

Itsuka and Lavi: *follow*

Komui: *takes them down to Hevlaska*

Hevlaska: who have you brought me this time Komui?

Komui: Itsuka. She is with Lavi

Hevlaska: come forward Itsuka

Itsuka: *steps forward*

Hevlaska: *picks her up*

Itsuka: *straight face*

Hevlaska: why have you come here?

Itsuka: *remains silent*

Hevlaska: you're strong little one

Itsuka: *no comment*

Hevlaska: *sets her down* watch over her Lavi

Lavi: *nods his head*

Itsuka: *turns towards Komui*

Komui: never seen that happen before. You must be something special

Itsuka: *starts walking away then starts falling to the ground*

Lavi: Itsuka! *runs over* are you alright?

Itsuka: *demon stare*

Lavi: I vowed to protect you, so that's what I'm going to do

Itsuka: *rolls eyes*

Lavi: *smiles then picks her up and positions her on his back, he holds onto her arms*

Itsuka: *falls asleep*

Lavi: *smiles* I'll take her to my room *walks away*

*he walks back out to find Kanda and Edward in battle*

Lavi: *face palm* guys stop!

Kanda: stay out of this you rabbit!

Edward: yeah! *strikes at Kanda*

Kanda: *strikes back*

Aria: not this again

Edward: *makes a sword then points it at him*

Kanda: two illusion blades!

Edward: *runs towards him*

Kanda: *runs towards him*

Edward: *swings his sword at him*

Kanda: *strikes at his head*

Edward: *ducks*

Kanda: *swipes at his legs*

Edward: *jumps*

Kanda: *strikes towards his stomach*

Edward: *blocks with his automail* darn

Kanda: graa *tries again*

Edward: you scratched my automail you jerk!

Kanda: too bad for you then

Edward: *claps then touches the gound striking with alchemy*

Kanda: what?! *gets knocked off his feet*

Edward: haha. That's the end of that *dusts himself off*

Kanda: that's what you think! *slashes his arm. Smirks*

Edward: huh? Ah!

Lavi: *starts laughing* I think Yu won!

Edward: *kicks at his legs with his foot, trying to knock him down*

Kanda: *jumps*

Edward: now!

Kanda: what?

Alex: *comes from above and jumps at him*

Kanda: *dodges*

Alex: *strikes with alchemy crystals*

Aria: *throws daggers at them*

Alex: huh? Get out of this!

Aria: you got into it!

Alex: yeah. I can't just let Ed take him on without me

Aria: well I'm gonna protect my comrade!

Alex: I am too!

Aria: *smiles* then let's protect them

Alex: *smirks*no way *runs towards Lavi*

Lavi: Yu! Watch out

Kanda: don't use my first name! *turns around and strikes at Alex*

Alex: *dodges then hits him with crystals*

Kanda: ah. First illusion! Hell's insects!

Alex: huh?

Kanda: *slashes with sword and activates the attack*

Aria: *jumps out of the way*

*while Kanda's distracted Edward draws a transmutation circle and places his hand on it*

Kanda: *looks over and his eyes go wide*

Alex: haha

Aria: Kanda! Look out!

Itsuka: YOU GUYS STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

Lavi: *looks at her on his back* Itsuka?

Itsuka: *shaking with anger*

Lavi: hey. Hey it's alright

Edward: hey you know what Kanda I don't feel like fighting with someone like you anymore

Kanda: yea, yea, yea

Edward: hey? Where's Al?

Lavi: I don't think he came with us

Edward: hey? Where are Krory and the others?

Kanda: no clue

Edward: wait didn't you come with them?!

Kanda: yeah. But they must have wondered off somewhere

Edward: and what about the others?

Kanda: *shrugs his shoulders*

Itsuka: *jumps off of Lavi's back and starts walking away*

Lavi: hey Itsuka, where are you going?

Itsuka: I need some time alone *walks outside*

*she keeps walking till she comes upon a tree and she sits under it*

Ren: *walks around the tree* well, well, well. Look what we have here

Itsuka: Ren *narrows eyes*

Ren: what have you done?

Itsuka: what do you mean *voice full of hatred*

Ren: how could you? You're an outcast! And you still found a host!

Itsuka: what proof do you have that I'm out?

Ren: I know your history Itsuka. I know everything about you

Itsuka: not everything

Ren: what I don't know, I will find out

Itsuka: and what exactly are you going to do to me? You can't take my host away from me now

Ren: but we can separate you. And if you're not around him, we can have free rein

Itsuka: *eyes widen*

*she opens her mouth about to call for Lavi*

Ren: *clamps her over Itsuka's mouth* be quiet

Itsuka: mmhmhmhmh

Ren: *takes Itsuka's flower* hmmm. You won't need this now

* * *

Cue the music!

Bum Bum Buuuuuuum

Cliffhanger!

Some history of our characters are about to be reveled!

Till next time!


	21. Chapter 15

Hello everybody!

More information about Itsuka is going to be revealed in this new chapter!

ENJOY!

* * *

Itsuka: *tries to shake free*

Ren: *pockets the flower* stop struggling *slaps her*

Guard: mam we couldn't find her *stops*

Ren: don't worry. I've got her

Guard: yes mam

*A pair of handcuffs appear around Itsuka's wrists*

Itsuka: you specialty is materialism

Ren: *smiles* yes now let's go. You *points to one of the guards* keep your eyes on the boy. If he tries to follow, kill him

Guard: yes mam

Ren: *starts walking*

* * *

Lavi: where did Itsuka go?

Guard: *walks up* she is being taken care of

Lavi: who are you?

Guard: that is not important right now

Lavi: *stares at him* Where is Itsuka?

Guard: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you

Lavi: *grabs him by the collar* tell me! Now!

Guard: *takes his hand off the shirt* I told you I can't

Lavi: *takes a step back* why?

Guard: I can't tell you that either

Lavi: *walks past him and heads for the doors*

Guard: *follows him*

Lavi: *goes outside* where is she?!

Guard: I can't tell you

Lavi: *starts looking around* she was right here *in head* Itsuka? Where are you?!

Itsuka: *no response*

Lavi: Itsuka

* * *

Itsuka: you're gonna pay for this

Ren: just shut up already

Itsuka: and what good would that do you?

Ren: *slaps her* shut up

Itsuka: uh

Ren: I know you can communicate with that boy. If I find out you're talking to him. I will kill him

Itsuka: do whatever you want with me just don't hurt Lavi. If word got out that you were hurting my host

Ren: looks like I've found your weak spot, and I'm not afraid

Itsuka: *grinds her teeth*

Ren: *throws her head back and laughs*

Guard: uh mam. Maybe you should be a little bit easier on her. She is just a child after all

Ren: be quiet! I don't care how old she is

Guard: y-yes mam

Ren: let's keep going, we are almost there

Guard: right

*they arrive at a cabin in the middle of the woods*

Itsuka: why are we here?

Ren: as I said before. What we don't know we will find out

Itsuka: whatever that means

Ren: *pushes her forward* get inside

Itsuka: *walks forward hesitantly*

Ren: *walks in after her*

*there is a sinister looking man sitting in a chair in the dark

Man: have a seat Itsuka

Itsuka: who are you?

Man: and why would I tell you that?

Itsuka: *grinds her teeth*

Man: now, sit down

Itsuka: *sits down*

Man: Ren, remove her bounds

Ren: *removes them*

Man: now, give me your hand

Itsuka: *does it hesitantly*

Man: *pulls out a knife and cuts her hand*

Itsuka: ahhh.

Man: *holds her hand over a bowl and lets the blood flow into it*

Itsuka: What do you think you're doing?!

Man: we need it for the tests

Itsuka: *grits her teeth with pain*

Man: *wraps a bandage around her hand*

Itsuka: what tests?

Man: two tests, too be exact. One of history and one of mind

Itsuka: what for?

Man: what we don't know we will find out. Your history has been hidden from us for many years. We would like to know more

*another person steps forward*

Man: Kai, it's your turn now

Kai: *places his hand in the bowl full of Itsuka's blood. Smiles* I know your history

Itsuka: *eyes widen* n-no

Kai: *stumbles backwards then points a finger at her* you're a human!

Ren: what?! A human?!

Itsuka: *grits her teeth and her stomach begins to churn*

Kai: she has a brother as well

Itsuka: NO!

Ren: who is it?!

Itsuka: NO!

Kai: someone named…Lavi

Itsuka: STOP IT!

Kai: *removes his hand from the bowl*

Ren: your host! Your host is your brother!

Itsuka: STOP IT!

Man: quiet! All of you *walks over to Itsuka*

Itsuka: huh?

Man: *puts a hand on her head* sleep

Itsuka: *falls backwards*

Man: let the test begin

* * *

*Itsuka is in a white hallway with doors on both sides. Voices of the ones she knows can be heard from behind them*

Lavi: Itsuka!

Itsuka: Lavi?! Lavi, I'm coming! Where are you?!

Lavi: Itsuka! Help me!

Itsuka: huh? *runs towards a door and opens it*

*Lavi is standing against a wall with a gun pointed at his head. He is covered in dirt and blood*

Itsuka: Lavi! *runs over* who are you?!

Person: *turns around*

*it's Carmen*

Itsuka: Carmen? Carmen no

Carmen: hahahahahaha

Lavi: *weakly* please

Carmen: hahahaha *shoots him in the stomach*

Lavi: *gasps then looks down at his stomach*

*blood is spreading all over his shirt*

Lavi: *looks up at Carmen with a scared look on his face then falls over*

Itsuka: Lavi! *runs towards him*

Lavi: *breathing heavily* Itsuka….. *reaches for her hand*

Itsuka: *takes it* everything will be fine Lavi *turns to Carmen and grabs his wrist*

Carmen: hahahaha huh?

Lavi: *weakly* don't…..lie…..to….me

Itsuka: *slays Carmen* what? No! Don't leave me Lavi!

Lavi: I….don't….want….to….die

Itsuka: Lavi! Lavi! LAVI!

Lavi: *looks into her eyes and smiles* I'm sorry

Itsuka: for what?

Lavi: *weakly* not being strong enough

Itsuka: *rips a part of her dress and ties it around his stomach* don't you dare die on me! *tears in her eyes*

Lavi: don't cry

Itsuka: I don't want to lose you again

Lavi: again?

Itsuka: *more tears fall*

Lavi: *coughs up blood*

Itsuka: Lavi! Is there anything I can do for you?!

Lavi: ….protect….everyone

Itsuka: don't leave me! Not now!

Lavi: I know… I promised not to leave you

Itsuka: Lavi!

Lavi: *reaches his hand up and touches her face*

Itsuka: huh?

Lavi: protect….them *closes his eyes and his hand falls*

Itsuka: LAVI!

*he starts to disappear*

Itsuka: LAVI!

*he disappears*

Itsuka: LAVI!

*a laugh can be heard*

Voice: he is mine now!

Itsuka: no! No! No! No! No! No!

Voice: there is no return for him!

Lavi: *screams in pain*

Itsuka: no! No! No! No! No! No! That's not true!

Lavi: *keeps screaming*

Voice: hahahahaha!

Itsuka: STOP IT AND GIVE ME THE NEXT TEST WILL YOU!

Lavi: if that is what you want

Itsuka: Lavi?

Lavi: *appears besides her and smiles*

Itsuka: Lavi! *runs into him and hugs him*

Lavi: *hugs her* hey

Itsuka: don't leave me!

Lavi: I won't

Itsuka: please find me. I know you can

Lavi: I will. I promise. Let's get out of here

Itsuka: I can't leave. Not yet

Lavi: *kiss her head* good luck Itsuka

Itsuka: thank you Lavi

Lavi: *closes his eyes and disappears*

Itsuka: *closes her eyes and takes a deep breath* what next?

*she is back in the hallway*

Kenta: Itsuka. Come here

Itsuka: huh? *walks into another room* what is it?

Kenta: why? Why would you risk your life for my people?

Itsuka: what do you mean?

Kenta: why didn't you let the humans take over?

Itsuka: take over what?

Kenta: my planet

Itsuka: I'm not sure what you mean

Kenta: every time someone comes to my home Carmen scares them off. Why?

Itsuka: I'm not sure. Why are you asking me?

Kenta: I can't ask Carmen, he won't answer me *hangs his head*

Itsuka: why?

Kenta: I've failed him. I'm sorry Itsuka

Itsuka: what did you do?

Kenta: he ordered me to kill you. But I can't do it

Itsuka: w-why would he do that?

Kenta: I don't know

Itsuka: what can I do to help you?

Kenta: he will know if I return and you're not dead. There is nothing you can do to help me

Itsuka: what if you didn't return?

Kenta: I have to. I took the oath Itsuka. I can't leave him

Itsuka: *stares at him* I know you won't kill me

Kenta: I would never harm you

Itsuka: then leave

Kenta: I can't

Itsuka: kill me or leave

Kenta: it's not that I don't want to leave, I have nowhere to go. I can't go home. I don't have a choice *pulls out a dagger*

Itsuka: *gets ready for a fight*

Kenta: *throws the dagger at her heart*

Itsuka: *screams in pain* no…I…Won't…Lose….I…Need…To….Stay strong…For…Lavi! *struggles to walk towards him*

Kenta: *pulls out another dagger and stabs her arm*

Itsuka: ahh *grabs his wrist*

Kenta: *closes his eyes* do it

Itsuka: *grits her teeth*

Kenta: do it!

Itsuka: *closes her eyes then kills him*

*she is back in the hallway*

Ren: *walks up and smiles wickedly*

Itsuka: REN! *starts to punch her*

Ren: I wouldn't do that if I were you

Itsuka: why wouldn't you?

Ren: because I know how to escape, and you don't

Itsuka: *narrows her eyes*

Ren: *laughs*

Itsuka: you have to finish all the tests am I right?

Ren: yes. Every last one of them

Itsuka: then why would I need you?

Ren: *smiles*

Itsuka: I asked you a question!

Ren: *laughs*

Itsuka: answer me!

Ren: it's up to you if you need me or not

Itsuka: if you get in my way you may help me. If not then leave

Ren: wrong answer

Itsuka: huh? What do you mean?

Ren: think Itsuka. Think about the test as a whole. Only then will you have your answer

Itsuka: *puts her hands on her chin* hmm. No! I would never trust you!

Ren: *walks away*

Itsuka: *to herself* I hope that was right

Man: come to me

Itsuka: *spins around* what?

Man: come to me

Itsuka: how are you?

Man: I'm in control right now. If you want out come and find me

Itsuka: *narrows eyes* is this the last test or not

Man: now, why would I tell you that?

Itsuka: *runs at him*

Man: *disappears*

Itsuka: huh? Where did you go?!

Man: behind you

Itsuka: *whips around and grabs his wrist*

Man: *laughs*

Itsuka: *narrows eyes*

Man: you wouldn't kill your own father, now would you?

Itsuka: *her pupils get smaller* what?

Man: *smiles* welcome home daughter

* * *

Daughter?!

Oh my gosh!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review and tell me what you thought of this part of the story. I look forward to hearing from you all!

Have a GREAT week!


	22. Chapter 16

Hello everyone!

School has started up for my friends and I.

I will still be updating so don't worry my readers!

Now on our last chapter we ended with a cliff hanger with finding out that Itsuka is Lavi's sister and that this man is their father!

Now be prepared for what is next!

* * *

Itsuka: no! My father abandoned me long before

Man: on a beautiful plant full of crystals

Itsuka: rrhha! *tries to punch him* you jerk!

Man: *grabs her wrist* is that the way you treat your father?

Itsuka: you're no father of mine! You're a monster!

Man: *snaps her wrist*

Itsuka: ahhh

Man: you're the monster

Itsuka: you're wrong! What did I ever do to you?!

Man: look at what you have become

Itsuka: what I've become?! You are not in a place to talk!

Man: *hits her on the head*

Itsuka: ahh! *punches him*

Man: argh *smiles* nice try, but I'm afraid you're just not strong enough

Itsuka: *snaps her wrist back into place then charges at him*

Man: *grabs her arms and lifts her into the air*

Itsuka: *struggles to get down* let me go!

Man: I just hope your brother won't be as bad as you

Itsuka: Lavi is strong! Stronger than you'll ever be! *kicks him*

Man: *slaps her* I'll be the judge of that

Itsuka: let me go!

Man: no

Itsuka: what do you want with me?!

Man: tell me Lavi's location

Itsuka: why?!

Man: I would like to meet with my son. Now tell me!

Itsuka: never! What are you planning to do with him?!

Man: *throws her on the ground* where is he?!

Itsuka: ahh!

Man: tell me! Now!

Itsuka: what will you do with him?!

Man: *laughs*

Itsuka: what are you going to do with him?!

Man: if you're afraid I'm going to kill him I can tell you this now. I won't

Itsuka: I don't trust you!

Man: *smirks* you're a defiant one, aren't you?

Itsuka: *throws herself on top of him*

Man: get off!

Itsuka: *takes a dagger out of her shoe*

Man: *punches her*

Itsuka: *stabs his hand*

Man: arh *grabs the dagger*

Itsuka: *takes out another dagger then stabs his heart*

Man: you passed

*everything goes dark*

Itsuka: *sighs*

Man: wake up

Itsuka: *opens her eyes weakly*

Man: you're awake, good

Itsuka: I am! *angrily*

Man: now where is Lavi?!

Itsuka: I won't tell you!

Man: You will!

Itsuka: I won't!

Ren: tell us!

Itsuka: why should I?!

Ren: we must know! Tell us!

Itsuka: no!

Ren: yes! You will!

Itsuka: I won't!

Man: do it

Itsuka: *clinches her fists*

Kai: *places his hand on her head* where is he?

Itsuka: *her eyes start to water* *in his head* Lavi

Lavi: Itsuka!

Itsuka: Lavi! I'm in a cabin in the middle of the woods. There's a guy claiming to be our-your father! And he wants me to tell him where you are. Hurry!

Lavi: I'm coming

Itsuka: *sighs*

Lavi: Itsuka? What's going on?

Itsuka: I can't talk anymore. Just hurry!

Lavi: I'm on my way! *starts running away*

Itsuka: *stares up at Kai*

Kai: *smiles* she has called him

Itsuka: *in shock* what have I done?!

Man: that's a good girl

Itsuka: *turns to him and tries to punch him but something stops her. Her fist was shaking*

Lavi: *in her head* calm down Itsuka

Itsuka: Lavi?

Lavi: h-how did I do that?

Itsuka: uh-uh

Lavi: *falls to his knees* I'm sorry Itsuka

Itsuka: *jumps out of her chair and runs out of the cabin*

Lavi: Itsuka

Itsuka: Lavi I'm coming!

Lavi: no

Itsuka: *runs faster and faster*

*she finds him on his knees*

Itsuka: Lavi!

Lavi: Itsuka. What did I do?

Itsuka: nothing. You're fine

Lavi: *stands up*where have you been?

Itsuka: they'll be here soon we don't have much time

Lavi: who?

Itsuka: Ren's men

Lavi: where do we go?

Itsuka: back to headquarters we should be safe there. Come on!

Man: too slow *grabs Lavi's arm*

Lavi: hey!

Itsuka: no! Don't take him!

Man: *smirks* you are coming with me

Lavi: let me go!

Itsuka: *grabs Lavi* let me return!

Lavi: Return!

Itsuka: *disappears*

Man: where did she go?!

Lavi: *smiles* you won't find her

Edward: what's going on Lavi, I heard-

Lavi: Ed! Get away from here!

Edward: who is this guy?

Man: *smiles* his father

Lavi:*gasps* what?!

Edward: you don't seem like a very good one

Man: welcome home my children

Itsuka: *in Lavi's head* no

Lavi: what do you mean by children?!

Itsuka: *silent*

Man: come out come out my dear daughter

Edward: I'll get the others *runs away*

Itsuka: *appears with tears in her eyes*

Lavi: Itsuka?!

Man: finally. You're together

Itsuka: *looks down*

Lavi: daughter?

Man: you didn't know?

Lavi: *looks at Itsuka*

Itsuka: I'm sorry

Lavi: why didn't you tell me?

Itsuka: *silent*

Man: my, my aren't you a naughty one

Itsuka: shut up!

Lavi: I don't believe it! Itsuka, is this why you're an outcast?

Itsuka: *shamefully* yes

Lavi: but how are you a Utopian?

Itsuka: I-I'm not

Man: oh, plot twist

Lavi and Itsuka: Shut up! *they both punch him in the face*

Itsuka: how did out mother every love someone like you?

Lavi: where is our mother?

Man: she died giving birth to that monster *points at Itsuka*

Lavi: she's not a monster!

Itsuka: *grits her teeth*

Lavi: why do you hate her so much?!

Man: she is a demon!

Itsuka: I am not!

Lavi: *breathing heavily, there is a snare on his face* she is not a demon! *runs at him and punches him so hard his nose breaks*

Man: *grabs Lavi's shirt*

Itsuka: stop it!

Man: *punches Lavi's stomach*

Lavi: argh!

Itsuka: *runs at him*

Ren: *makes a cage surround Itsuka*

Itsuka: ahh. Let me out!

Lavi: Itsuka!

*a gag appears around his mouth. His hands and feet are bound as well*

Itsuka: Lavi! Let me return. Nod if so

Lavi: *nods*

Man: *points a gun at Lavi's head* no

Itsuka: huh?

Man: you're not going anywhere

Itsuka: uh-uh

Man: If I see you disappear I will kill him

Itsuka: *tears fall down her cheeks*

Lavi: *shakes his head*

*the gag falls down around his neck*

Lavi: Marias!

Man: *freezes* you remembered

Lavi: how could I forget?

Marias: hm *smiles evilly* now Ren let Itsuka out

*the cage disappears*

Itsuka: *runs to Lavi and buries her face in his shirt*

Lavi: *buries his face in her hair*

*his eyes are wet*

Itsuka: leave us be!

Maria: I'm afraid I can't do that *nods to Ren*

*the bounds around Lavi's hands disappear*

Lavi: *wraps his arms around Itsuka*

Itsuka: *disappears quickly*

Marias: *shoots Lavi in the foot*

Lavi: *cries out in pain*

Guard: *smirks*

Lavi: *grabs his foot* dam it!

Itsuka: Lavi hang in there!

Lavi: *pulls off his shoe*

*his sock is red with blood*

Lavi: *winces* I'm trying!

Itsuka: *weeping can be heard*

Lavi: *pulls the bullet out of his foot and places it on the ground next to him*

Marias: the next one will be in your head! Itsuka! Come out!

Itsuka: why would you kill your own son? I'm not coming out because I know you won't

Marias: don't test me Itsuka

Itsuka: why don't you love your own daughter?!

Marias: you are no daughter of mine!

Itsuka: then why did you act like I was before?!

Marias: to draw you out. To find out your weakness, and now I know it. It's your brother

Itsuka: and what interest do you have of me?!

Marias: I want to break this barrier you put around yourself. I want things to go back to how they were

Lavi: you can't

Itsuka: without me that is. Then why did you leave me and Lavi?!

Marias: Lavi left us! You didn't belong. One look at you and I knew

Lavi: I chose my own path

Itsuka: Lavi! No! He'll kill you!

Lavi: *stands up and grabs Marias' hand. He places the gun against his chest* do it! Shoot!

Itsuka: no!

Marias: *hesitates*

Lavi: do it!

Itsuka: Lavi!

Lavi: see. I knew you couldn't do it

Marias: *hits him on the head with the gun*

Lavi: *falls to the ground*

Itsuka: Lavi!

Marias: I told you not to test me *fires a shot right next to Lavi's head*

Itsuka: Lavi! *appears and stands in front of Lavi* don't hurt him!

Ren: get out of the way outcast!

Itsuka: no! I won't! I will never betray my brother!

Marias: clam down Ren, just grab the boy

Ren: yes sir

Itsuka: no! *clings to Lavi*

Ren: move!

Itsuka: *disappears*

Lavi: take over

Itsuka: what?

Lavi: take over my body. Use it to fight

Itsuka: very well. *takes over* you messed with the wrong daughter. Big Hammer Little Hammer. Grow. Grow. Grow

Ren: *a shield appears around her and Marias*

Itsuka: Heaven Seal!

Ren: Master!

Itsuka: Dragon Seal!

Ren: no! *takes the attack*

Itsuka: you're not my target so move!

Ren: I will protect my host!

Itsuka: your... Host. It's too late for that

Ren: it's never too late!

Itsuka: Fire Seal!

Marias: argh

Ren: master!

Itsuka: Dragon Seal!

*a dagger stabs Itsuka in the back*

Itsuka: ahhh

Ren: *stabs her again*

Itsuka: ahh! Fire Seal!

Ren: *shields herself*

Itsuka: Heaven Seal!

Lavi: I...can't...keep...it...up...much...longer

Itsuka: Lavi! One...more...Dragon Seal!

Lavi: I'm...out...of...energy

Itsuka: Lavi!

Lavi: I'm sorry

Itsuka: Lavi! I will possess you until you are well

Lavi: *nods his head* *weakly* right

Itsuka: *runs back to headquarters*

Aria: Lavi!

Lavi: answer...her

Itsuka: huh? Hi

Aria: what's wrong?

Itsuka: n-nothing

Aria: where's Itsuka?

Itsuka: she's with me

Aria: where?

Itsuka: inside me

Aria: is she alright?

Itsuka: yes

Aria: I'm glad. You're badly hurt. Come on; let's get you to the hospital wing

Itsuka: uh ok

Lavi: thank...you...Itsuk...a

Itsuka: when we get there I will leave you. I have injuries as well

Lavi: o...kay

Itsuka: *to Aria* let's go

Aria: yeah

*they walk to the hospital wing*

Itsuka: *leaves him and falls to her knees*

Lavi: *falls over*

*there are beads of sweat on his forehead*

Aria: Lavi!

Itsuka: hang in there Lavi the nurse is going to come

Lavi: *weakly smiles*

Head Nurse: let us take care of them *picks Lavi up and places him on one of the beds* Itsuka can you stand?

Itsuka: *there are bruises and stab marks all over her* I think so *struggles to stand then falls backwards*

Head Nurse: *catches her then places her on the bed next to Lavi* rest now. We will take care of you

Itsuka: *takes Lavi's hand across the bed*

Lavi: *looks at her then closes his eyes and sleeps*

Itsuka: L-avi

Head Nurse: let's get to work everyone! Lavi is our main priority! I'll help Itsuka *they get to work*

Itsuka: uh-uh

Head Nurse: you're gonna be fine

Itsuka: thank...You

Head Nurse: *smiles* it's my job to help you heal and I take it very seriously

Itsuka: *smiles then rests*

Head Nurse: sweet dreams

* * *

The Nurse is so nice isn't she?!

Now let's sum up a bit real quick

Marias is Lavi and Itsuka's father. Lavi and Itsuka are 7 years apart. Lavi left his family and became a Bookman before Itsuka was born, so he never knew about her. Pandora was their mom. She died 7 years ago.

Thats all there is for now.

Have a great week guys!


	23. Chapter 17

Hello dear readers!

I hope everyone is doing great!

We are about a little less than three fourths of the way done with this story, I know it's going by fast

I want to tell you all that if you want to see some of the concept ideas for the characters send me an email. My email can be found on my profile page

With that said I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter

Now the disclaimer

I do not own D. Gray-Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Edward: are they alright?

Head Nurse: what are you doing here?

Edward: *scared look on his face* s-sorry

Head Nurse: they are fine *smiles*

Edward: thanks *walks out of the room*

Chaoji: *runs up to Edward* are they alright?!

Edward: they're fine *grins*

Chaoji: thank goodness

Edward: *nods*

Chaoji: let's go tell the others

Edward: right

Chaoji: come on *runs towards the cafeteria*

Maosa: Ed! Are you alright?!

Edward: yeah. I'm fine

Maosa: *smiles* good to hear, how's Lavi?

Edward: well he has yet to be healed

Maosa: I hope he heals soon

Edward: me too

Maosa: you hungry?

Edward: nah I'm fine

Maosa: okay, well don't get lost

Edward: okay thanks

Road: LuLu Bell? Are they in there *points to headquarters*

LuLu Bell: yes

Road: *smiles*so. When do you want to attack?

LuLu Bell: that is not for me to decide

Road: *sighs* do you know where the Earl went?

LuLu Bell: he should be close by

Road: *smiles* ah. I'm coming my Allen

Allen: so Chaoji, you sure they'll be alright?

Chaoji: the Head Nurse said they were gonna be okay

Allen: I know but...

Chaoji: you're worried about him, aren't you?

Allen: of course I am and Itsuka too

Chaoji: *puts a hand on his shoulder* they're gonna be alright. I know it

Allen: I hope your right

Chaoji: *smiles* of course I'm right

Allen: *smiles then laughs a little*

Head Nurse: there you are Allen

Allen: what is it?

Head Nurse: it's Lavi. He's awake and he wants to see you

Allen: *gets up* thank you

Head Nurse: let's go

Allen: *follows her*

*they walk to the hospital wing*

*Lavi is sitting up in his bed*

Allen: *smiles* Lavi

Lavi: hey Allen *rubs his hand*

Allen: what's wrong?

Lavi: my hand hurts

Allen: what's wrong with it? *walks over to him*

Lavi: *hides it* nothing

Allen: let me see

Lavi: it's fine, really

Allen: well you said it hurt

Lavi: *sighs then shows him his hand*

*there is a large cut down the center*

Allen: *his eyes widen* what kind of battle were you in?

Lavi: uh *bits his lip*

Allen: you can tell me Lavi

Lavi: *looks down* it was with my family

Allen: your father?

Lavi: our father *looks at Itsuka*

Allen: what?

Lavi: she's my sister Allen

Allen: *speechless* why didn't you tell me this before?

Lavi: I just found out myself

Allen: *still speechless*

Lavi: I know more now than I did before

Allen: I'm...glad

Lavi: I'm not

Allen: w-why

Lavi: there are just somethings you wish you never knew. I wish I never knew my father was alive

Allen: what did he do?

Lavi: he wants to kill Itsuka *balls the sheets in his fists*

Allen: *looks down* there's got to be a way to stop him

Lavi: I'm gonna find a way, mark my words *slams his fist down* even if it kills me

Allen: Lavi! You know Itsuka will never forgive you if that's the case

Lavi: I know but it's a chance I'm willing to take

Allen: you know she will do the same

Lavi: I'm not going to risk her life. My life in danger is enough

Allen: I know but-

Lavi: he won't kill me. He's only after Itsuka

Allen: what? Why?

Lavi: he blames Itsuka for my mother's death

Allen: *in shock*

Lavi: she died giving birth to Itsuka. I only just found this out. I left my parents before then

Allen: it-it must be hard for you

Lavi: yea. I thought I escaped my father when I became Bookman's apprentice, but I was wrong

Allen: exactly how bad is your father?

Lavi: he threatened to kill me if Itsuka didn't appear and he shot me because she returned

Allen: that's horrible

Lavi: *moves his foot a bit* ah *winces* yeah

Allen: I'm sorry

Lavi: *closes his eyes* will you help me protect her?

Allen: I'll try

Lavi: thank you Allen *rubs his eyes*

Head Nurse: alright Allen time to go, Lavi needs to get some sleep

Allen: please Head Nurse let me stay with him

Head Nurse: *sighs* alright, you can stay

Allen: thank you

Head Nurse: you're welcome. There's an extra bed next to him if you want it

Allen: *sits at the foot of Lavi's bed* you can get through this, I believe in you

Lavi: *smiles* thanks *looks at Itsuka* we both can

Allen: *nods and smiles*

Lavi: *lies down* Itsuka's gonna kill me if I don't get some sleep

Devit: man I can't wait any longer

LuLu Bell: be patient

Road: we're still waiting on the Earl *standing on Lero*

Lero: your heavy~ Lero

LuLu Bell: this is true but we shouldn't question the Earl's plan

Jasdero: hehe. When do we get to kill some Exorcists?

Devit: I agree I'm starting to be impatient

LuLu Bell: did you not hear me?

Road: they heard you, they're just idiots

LuLu Bell: figures

Devit: hey we're not idiots

Jasdero: yeah!

Road: yes you are

Devit: no we aren't *matter of factly*

Earl: now, now my children. Play fair

Road: Earl! *hugs him*

Earl: hello there Road

LuLu Bell: hm?

Earl: hello there my sweet LuLu Bell

LuLu Bell: hello Earl

Earl: Jasdevi *nods his head*

Jasdero and Devit: hi

Earl: is everyone ready?

*they all nod*

Earl: Road, get off Lero

Road: oh okay *gets off*

Lero: thank you~ Lero

Earl: let's begin *waves his hand*

*hundreds of Akuma converge on headquarters*

Itsuka: *suddenly rises* I have on question for you Lavi

Lavi: *looks over with sleepy eyes* what?

Itsuka: how did our father treat you... before I was born?

Lavi: he was... nice to me. He cared deeply for me, but after I connected with the Innocence I ran away. That may be a part of the reason why he's so upset

Itsuka: why did you leave?

Lavi: I'm not really sure anymore. I guess I was just scared

Itsuka: ok

Allen: *shakes awake* I sense Akuma *his eyes activates*

Lavi: where?! *tries to sit up* ah

Head Nurse: oh no you don't. You're staying right there

Lavi: *groans*

Allen: the Head Nurse is right you should rest *gets up* they're above us *starts running out the door then stops* be safe *leaves*

Lavi: Allen! Wait!

Itsuka: it will be alight *falls backwards*

Lavi: you have to let me go help them!

Head Nurse: you are in no condition to leave

Lavi: *bits his lip*

Allen: Chaoji. Ed, Alex, Kanda, Aria, Krory. Akuma are attacking we need to go

Aria: where?!

Allen: above us

Kanda: let's go then

Edward: I don't think I'll be able to fight with one arm, you guys go ahead

Aria: go to the hospital wing. Stay with Lavi and Itsuka you'll be safer there and you can also make sure Lavi doesn't try to come and help us

Edward: okay *runs that direction*

Aria: come on *runs upstairs*

*they all follow*

Kanda: Mugen Activate! Two Illusion blades!

Aria: Innocence Activate! Level 3! Golden Wings! *her wings turn gold and there are spikes at the tips*

Allen: Innocence Activate! CROWN CLOWN!

Alex: *makes a blade out of her arm*

Krory: *hair sticks up and his eyes change*

Lenalee: Allen-Kun! *runs outside

Allen: huh oh hi. You made it just in time

Lenalee: where's Lavi?

Allen: he's recovering

Lenalee: *nods her head* how may do you think there are?

Allen: there's no telling

Alex: nothing that I can't take *smiles*

Lenalee: *smiles* Innocence Activate!

Allen: *slays a bunch of akuma*

Lenalee: argh *destroys a bunch of akuma*

Kanda: *jumps into the air and destroys the large akuma*

Alex: *cuts a bunch of akuma* man there's no end to these maybe I spoke to soon

Kanda: *lands on the ground next to her* we keep going till there are none left

Alex: easy for you to say

Kanda: need some help?

Alex: and what can you help me with?

Kanda: just watch. Mugen, first Illusion. Hell's insects! *destroys about 20 akuma*

Alex: *narrows eyes* show off

Kanda: I do my best

Alex: *claps then puts her hands to the ground and destroys about 50 akuma*

Kanda: now look who's showing off

Alex: *smirks*

Kanda: *smirks*

*there is a distant sound of a sword striking the ground*

Kagome: get 'em Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

*a blaze of yellow light is seen*

Alex: what is that?

Kanda: *eyes widen* I don't know

Allen: *stops fighting* huh?

Lenalee: who did that?

Allen: I don't know

Lenalee: most of the akuma are gone

Devit: *to road* well this isn't good

Road: we will use as many akuma as it takes in order to get inside. We need the Exorcists dead

Devit: ok

Jadero: can we kill them now?

Road: we need to get inside first

Inuyasha: damn how many are there?!

Kagome: there's more coming in from the other side of the building

Inuyasha: huh? Iron reader soul stealer!

Lenalee: over there! *points to Inuyasha* the light is coming from over there

Allen: what is that?

Chaoji: I don't know

Krory: I hope they're on our side

Chaoji: me too

Kagome: Inuyasha! Look, over there *points to the group*

Inuyasha: so what do you want me to do about it? *slices a couple of akuma*

Kagome: maybe they can help us

Inuyasha: fine *heads that way*

Kagome: *follows*

Krory: um guys they're coming this way

Kanda: *sheath Mugen* we need to know if we can trust them or not

All: I think we can

Chaoji: me too, but I guess we are about to find out

Inuyasha: who are you guys?

Kanda: I was about to ask you that same question

Inuyasha: I asked you first

Kanda: *snarls* the name's Kanda

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha

Kagome: I'm Kagome, nice to meet you

Allen: I'm Allen

Chaoji: nice to meet you. I'm Chaoji and this is Krory, Alex and Lenalee

Krory: h-hi

Kagome: don't be shy. I don't bite, although he might

Inuyasha: *rolls eyes* so what are you guys doing here at a place with a lot of demons?

Chaoji: this is our home. This is where we live if we aren't on missions

Inuyasha: missions? What for?

Lenalee: fighting the Akuma

Inuyasha: aku-what?

Lenalee: *sighs* the demons

Inuyasha: oh. So what makes you think that you can take on all these on your own?

Lenalee: we are Exorcist for the Black Order. We use Innocence to fight them

Inuyasha: what? Sounds like a bunch of baloney to me

Kanda: well it's not

Inuyasha: what makes these demons so special anyways?

Kanda: they contain the souls of the dead

Inuyasha: okay and

Kanda: *stares at him* ugh. Allen, you tell him

Allen: uh well…

Inuyasha: I don't even care anymore. Adamant Barrage

Kagome: I think I understand it. He just has a hard time understanding somethings

Alex: he seems kind of hostile to me

Kagome: you get used to it

Alex: yeah I bet you do

Aria: *lands next to them on the ground* who's this?

Allen: this is Kagome and that over there is Inuyasha

Aria: okay

*there is a large boom*

Aria: where did that come from?

Allen: not sure

Aria: they're reached the building!

Alex: not good

Aria: Lavi! The hospital wing!

Allen: oh no. We have to stop those akuma

Aria: *fly off* I'm going to help Lavi!

Allen: me too

Aria: *flies inside*

Allen: *follows her*

Aria: *fly down the hallways dodging blasts from akuma*

Allen: *turns around and fights the akuma so that they can't get and further*

Aria: thank you Allen!

Allen: no problem you go on ahead

Aria: right!

Itsuka: *standing right in front of her*

Aria: Itsuka? Where's Lavi?

Itsuka: *her pupils are hollow like she is possessed*

Aria: Itsuka?

Itsuka: *turns around and starts walking*

Aria: *deactivates wings and gently lands on the ground then starts following her*

Itsuka: *walks into a room*

Aria: *walks inside behind her* Itsuka?

Itsuka: *walks out of the room and locks her inside*

Aria: *bangs on the door* let me out!

Itsuka: *walks away*

*she goes to the hospital wing where Lavi is*

Lavi: *asleep*

Itsuka: *Lies down on the bed besides him*

* * *

Headquarters is under attack!

And what happened to Itsuka?! Why did she lock up Aria?

Everything will be revealed in the coming chapters

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 18

Hey Hey Hey!

I hope everyone is doing great!

I know that I haven't updated in a while but have no fear we are back on!

School is working me hard but on a good note my birthday was the other day! Wahoo!

I want to know how you guys are doing and if you have and questions and comments about what's going on. So shoot me a message or leave a review!

You are all greatly appreciated. Never forget that!

Now here you guys go!

Another part to our New Beginning!

ENJOY!

* * *

Kanda: *cuts an akuma* keep them away!

Inuyasha: with pleasure! Wind scar!

Kanda: Hell's insects!

Alex: *strikes with alchemy*

Chaoji: Arm of Baptism! *picks up a large rock and throws it at the akuma*

Krory: *sinks his fangs into an akuma*

Chaoji: I hope Aria has gotten to Lavi!

Krory: me too

Kagome: guys behind you! More demons!

Kanda: *turns around* thanks!

Inuyasha: backlash wave!

Road: *sucking on a lollipop* Jasdevi

Devit: is it time now?!

Road: yes. You may attack now. Go for the weak ones first

Devit: yes! *jumps down to Kagome and pulls out a gun*

Kagome: huh?

Devit: Red bomb!

Chaoji: Kagome! *throws a rock at Devit*

Devit: *dodges and points the gun at him* Blue Bomb

Chaoji: no *gets frozen*

Kagome: Chaoji!

Inuyasha: oh no you don't

Devit: *points his gun at Kagome* green bomb

Kagome: *gets trapped*

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Devit: haha I'll be taking this one with me *runs away with her*

Inuyasha: bastard, come back here!

Kanda: come back!

Inuyasha: *about to use Wind Scar but was too late* dam

Kanda: we'll get her back

Inuyasha: I can get her back myself *runs after Devit*

Kanda: wait! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: *gone*

Kanda: dam. He can't take on the Noah alone

Shippo: hey Inuyasha!

Alex: huh wait your way too young to be going to fight those things

Shippo: am not!

Alex: hey! *grabs his shoulder* you should go back it's not safe

Shippo: let go! I'm gonna help Inuyasha!

Alex: you shouldn't

Krory: she's right you're not big enough for this

Shippo: I'm not too young

Alex: just wait here we'll take care of it. What is your name?

Shippo: I'm Shippo

Alex: nice to meet you I'm Alex

Shippo: hi! Where's Kagome?

Alex: *bits her lip*

Shippo: Mrs. Alex?

Alex: she's been kidnapped

Shippo: by who?!

Alex: *turns to Lenalee*

Lenalee: she's been kidnapped by the Noah Devit

Krory: yeah but you shouldn't worry little one

Shippo: who are you?

Krory: I am Krory

Shippo: hi Krory!

Krory: hi *smiles*

Shippo: who's that *points to Allen*

Krory: that's Allen he's very nice

Shippo: are there more of you guys?

Krory: yeah there's a lot

Shippo: really? Cool

Krory: how about you help us fight these akuma and let Inuyasha find Kagome

Shippo: yea!

Krory: haha ok

Alex: *claps and uses alchemy to kill a couple akuma*

Shippo: spinning top!

Krory: nice job *kills a couple akuma*

Shippo: thanks *kills a couple more*

Alex: *slices through a couple akuma*

Shippo: *kills a couple more* hey Krory who's that? *points to Chaoji, still frozen in ice*

Krory: that's Chaoji he was frozen by the same person who took Kagome

Shippo: how do we get him out?

Krory: I'm not sure ye say why do you have a tail?

Shippo: because I'm a fox demon

Krory: a d-demon? but-

Shippo: oh but I'm a good demon! If that makes and sense

Krory: well I'll take your word for it

Shippo: yea. Look out! *rolls to the side*

Krory: *jumps* it's just that every demon I've come across has given me trouble, well except one *looks down*

Shippo: don't worry, I won't cause you trouble. Or at least I'll try not to

Krory: thank you little one

Shippo: *smiles*

Devit: hey Earl, look what I brought back

Earl: and who is she?

Devit: don't know but looks like she would be useful

Earl: hmmm alright

Inuyasha: I found you!

Road: *looks at him* and who are you?

Inuyasha: none of your business now give Kagome back

Road: Kagome huh? Such a pretty name

Inuyasha: shut up and give her back. Or else *draws his Tenseiga*

Road: may I Earl?

Earl: go ahead

*the area around Road turns purple*

Inuyasha: huh? What the hell did you do?

Road: *smiles*

*he is inside a giant gift box*

Inuyasha: adamant barrage

Road: you have no powers here

Inuyasha: no powers? We'll see about that *hits the wall with his sword*

Road: don't do that!

Inuyasha: ha! Why are you scared?

Road: I'm not afraid

Inuyasha: then what's wrong

Road: why can't I see inside your head?!

Inuyasha: hah! Like I'd let you inside my head

Road: argh! *outside*

Earl: Road? Road what's wrong?!

Road: I can't get inside his head

Devit: that's not good

Jasdero: Road, can we go kill some other Exorcists

Road: *nods head*

Devit: *grins* yes! Finally!

Jasdero: hurray!

Inuyasha: *starts slashing at the box* oh no you're not going anywhere!

Road: stop it!

Inuyasha: no way in hell! *slashes more*

Road: argh! *her candles fly at him*

Inuyasha: Iron reader soul stealer *slices them*

Road: no! *sends more*

Inuyasha: *destroys them* why don't you quite being a coward and fight me!

Road: *growls* fine

*she appears as Kagome*

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: *smiles* Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: how did you get in here?

Kagome: *shrugs* I don't know

Inuyasha: *narrows eyes*

Kagome: what?

Inuyasha: nothing, now help me get out of this place

Kagome: right!

Inuyasha: *starts slashing at the walls again*

Kagome: *pulls out a knife and tries to cut Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: Kagome what the hell are you doing?!

Kagome: *smirks* die! *tries again*

Inuyasha: *grabs the knife by the blade* Kagome!

Kagome" *slices his hand*

Inuyasha: *jumps back and points his sword at her*

Kagome: *laughs*

Inuyasha: who are you?

Kagome: *changes back into Road*

Road: my name is Road Camelot

Inuyasha: hah! Now that you finally showed yourself you can die!

Road: *smirks*

Inuyasha: wind scar!

*nothing happens*

Road: you have no power against me

Inuyasha: fine then *charges at her with his sword*

Road: *dodges*

Inuyasha: *stabs her*

Road: ah!

Earl: Road? Road?

Road: he's strong

Inuyasha: Iron Reader Soul stealer!

Road: no!

*disappears from the dream world and the real world*

Inuyasha: ha! Coward!

Earl: Jasdevi! Kill the Exorcists! Now!

Devit: with pleasure *leaves*

Jasdero: wait for me! *leaves*

Inuyasha: come back here!

Earl: *turns Lero into his sword and holds it against Inuyasha's neck* don't move

Inuyasha: why not? What you gonna do?

Earl: LuLu Bell. Get him out of here

LuLu Bell: *nods then takes his arm*

Inuyasha: no way not until you're all dead

LuLu Bell: *narrows eyes* are you sure about that?

Krory: Devit is back and so is Jasdero

Kanda: we need Allen and Aria

Shippo: where are they?

Krory: I'm not sure but Allen is over there *points to him fighting akuma at the entrance*

Shippo: I'll go help him

Krory: very well, but be careful

Shippo: *hugs his leg* I will *runs over to Allen*

Krory: *smiles*

Allen: huh?

Shippo: I'm Shippo, I'm here to help you. Spinning Top!

Allen: *looks down at him* are you sure you can handle these guys?

Shippo: *death glare* yes

Allen: okay *scared voice*

Shippo: Fox Fire!

Allen: Innocence? No it can't be

Itsuka: *lying down on her bed*

Lavi: *opens his eyes a little*

Itsuka: *looks at him*

Lavi: *turns his head* hey

Itsuka: *rolls on her side away from him*

Lavi: Itsuka?

Itsuka: *doesn't answer*

Lavi: Itsuka? What's wrong?

Itsuka: *doesn't answer*

Lavi: *reaches out and touches her arm*

Itsuka: *jerks out of bed startled*

Lavi: sorry

Itsuka: *stares at him*

Lavi: what's wrong Itsuka?

Itsuka: *lays back down*

Lavi: please tell me

Itsuka: *doesn't answer*

Lavi: *looks up at the ceiling and sighs*

Head Nurse: *walks in* you're awake

Lavi: yeah *smiles a little*

Head Nurse: *walks over* you've both lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised you're even awake

Itsuka: *stares at the Head Nurse*

Lavi: *ties to sit up* argh

Head Nurse: you need your rest

Itsuka: *remains silent*

Head Nurse: Itsuka? Are you alright?

Itsuka: *turns her head away*

Lavi: *closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe*

Head Nurse: like I said before, you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to have to give you more

Lavi: *nods*

Head Nurse: Itsuka? May I?

Itsuka: *narrows eyes*

Head Nurse: *walks over to Lavi* I'll start with you

*she places a small tube in his arm. It's connected to a packet of blood*

Head Nurse: your turn Itsuka *walks over to her*

Itsuka: *gets up and starts to walk away*

Lavi: *grabs her arm* don't go

Itsuka: *makes her hands into fists*

Lavi: please

Itsuka: *opens mouth to speak but nothing comes out*

Lavi: don't go

Itsuka: *falls to the ground unconscious*

Lavi: Itsuka!

Head Nurse: *picks her up and places her on the bed* she'll be fine, get some sleep

Lavi: *nods then looks at Itsuka one last time then falls asleep*

Aria: *bangs on the door* is someone out there?! Let me out!

Allen: where is Aria? I should look for her. Shippo, can you hold these guys off I'll be back

Shippo: sure! Fox fire!

Allen: *runs to the hospital wing and knocks on the door*

Had Nurse: *opens it* Allen?

Allen: where's Aria

Head Nurse: Aria? I don't know. I haven't seen her lately

Allen: huh? But she was going to come here

Head Nurse: if she was she never arrived

Allen: oh no, this isn't good. Thank you

Head Nurse: I hope you find her

Allen: me too *leaves* Aria! Aria! Where are you?!

Aria: *bangs on the door* let me out!

Allen: Aria?

Aria: Allen! In here! Let me out!

Allen: Aria! *runs to the door and opens it*

Aria: *hugs him* thank you Allen!

Allen: *smiles* your welcome. What happened?

Aria: it was Itsuka. She locked me in

Allen: what? Itsuka? Are you sure?

Aria: yes. I was on my way to Lavi when she showed up. So I followed her and then she locked me in

Allen: that can't be right

Aria: it was her Allen

Allen: was there something strange about her?

Aria: her…..eyes

Allen: her eyes?

Aria: yes. They looked hollow

Allen: hollow? What do you mean?

Aria: she looked like she was possessed by something

Allen: but what could have taken her over

Aria: I don't know. We need to find out

Allen: yeah let's go

*they walk to the hospital wing*

Allen: *knocks on the door*

Head Nurse: *opens it* Allen, you found Aria good

Allen: where's Itsuka?

Head Nurse: next to Lavi, as usual

Allen: *walks over to Itsuka* she's asleep

Edward: no she's passed out

Aria: *turns head* hey Ed

Edward: hi

Aria: how long has she been out?

Head Nurse: about half an hour now

Edward: yeah I'm not sure what's going on with her

Aria: that's not good

Edward: I know

Aria: *sits on the bed by Lavi* please wake up

Edward: hey wake up you idiot your girlfriend wants you!

Aria: *goes pale* what?! *blushes*

Edward: darn it. Why didn't that work?

Aria: *punches his arm* why did you say that?!

Edward: ow! I didn't do that to make you upset! I just wanted to wake him up! A thank you would be nice!

Aria: well it didn't work so why should I thank you?! *tears are starting to form in her eyes*

Lavi: *opens his eyes* Aria?

Aria: *eyes widen and tears start to fall down her face*

*she leans over and hugs him, burying her face in his shoulder*

Allen: Lavi you're awake

Lavi: *hugs Aria* yea

Aria: *still crying*

Itsuka: *weakly opens her eyes*

Aria: Itsuka

Itsuka: *her face comes over with anger*

Lavi: Itsuka, it's alright

Itsuka: *gets up and starts to walk towards Aria*

Aria: *let's go and wipes her eyes*

Itsuka: *grabs Aria by the collar*

Allen: Itsuka?

Aria: let me go

Itsuka: *her voice is demented* leave now and I will let you live

Aria: I'm not leaving

Itsuka: *moves her hand to Aria's neck* leave now and I will let you live

Allen: Itsuka!

Aria: I am not leaving

Itsuka: *smirks* you shall die then

Aria: I can't die

Itsuka: *tilts her head* and why is that?

Aria: because I still have something to live for

Itsuka: what?

Aria: *looks at Allen, then Ed and finally at Lavi* family

Itsuka: *falls back to the ground once again unconscious*

Aria: Itsuka!

Allen: Itsuka! *picks her up and sets her on the bed*

Lavi: *touches her arm* she's so cold

Allen: no what could be wrong *tears fall* why is she acting like this now?

Lavi: I don't know but something's not right

Allen: *puts covers over her*

Edward: maybe she's being taken over by her power. I mean sense she's a human with Utopian powers

Lavi: maybe *in her head* Itsuka?

Itsuka: *no response*

Lavi: *sighs* she's not answering me

Allen: Itsuka please come back to us

Lavi: she just needs some time alone

Aria: let's hope that's all it is

Edward: me too

Lavi: *stands up* let's go get some food. I'm starving

Allen: but the akuma. Oh no... Shippo

Aria: *pushes Lavi back down on the bed* you're not going anywhere, not with the akuma still attacking

Lavi: *eyes widen* then I'm going to help

Allen: you can't

Aria: you are staying here, whether you like it or not

Lavi: I want to help

Aria: *grabs his hammer* you can help by staying here

Lavi: *grumbles* fine

Aria: come on Allen, let's go

Allen: right

*they leave*

Lavi: I really hate her right now

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the latest part

I just loved that scene with Aria and Edward when Ed's trying to wake up Lavi, don't you?!

Well if you did and you ship Lavi and Aria (I do, but I also ship him with myself. I mean he IS my favorite after all!) then wait for the next coming chapters. Some cute scenes coming in!

I hope you all have a great coming week and for all my readers who have fall break coming up or are on fall break. ENJOY IT!

That's all I've got for now! Have a great life!

P.S if anyone has any great Lavi stories let me know. Also if you can find any Sans x Reader ones too. My co-writer loves Sans and I think she would like those. (nothing inappropriate though)

So thanks!

Chow Guys!


End file.
